<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a trip, this trip by Kokoskwark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963472">What a trip, this trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark'>Kokoskwark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bc that's my go to plot device, But very light (mostly as jokes), Established Seungjin, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hypnosis, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Bang Chan, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Realism, Polyamory, Seungmin suffers a lot, Truth or Dare, also lots of hugs and kisses, chan too, cursing, kind of, lost of things happen, minho as well, of course a happy ending, some dirty jokes, the fights are only verbal, there will be a beach episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoskwark/pseuds/Kokoskwark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip AU -- Seungmin and Hyunjin have just gotten in a relationship, but once they come across a fortune teller at a fair, Seungmin suddenly starts to act weird... Meanwhile Chan overhears Jisung and Felix talk about Jisungs feelings for Minho and gets jealous. Lots of chaos ensues as the road trip turns out to have more bumps in the road than they expected amongst the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minho being responsible???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh my god, guys we've just started, keep something for later." Jeongin dramatically whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it isn't a good road trip if there aren't people making out on the back seat." Minho laughed from the drivers seat. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this as kind of a chat fic with lots of narration, but eventually decided against it. I'm too lazy to fix it though, pls forgive me. (It's only in this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>chans van stan clan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> vampchan has changed their name to VANpchan </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>in anticipation for our trip :)</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>looll nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> sungshine has changed the group name to chans van clan </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>djgdkhgjj</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> felix navidad has changed the group name to chans van stan clan </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>even better thx lix</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>:D</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>hows it going w packing evryone?</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>done ofc</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>me 2</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>im almost done</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>we r leaving tmrw</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>i hope i havnt forgotten anything</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>sunscreen</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>towels</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>toothbrush</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>underwear</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>;)</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>shampoo</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>...</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>clothes</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>things to pass time w during long car rides</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>a good mood!</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>a sweater for when its cold</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>swimsuit ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>bugspray!</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo :  </b>dont 4get urself</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>hiking shoes</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>snacks!</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>any cremes/products u need</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>phone charger!</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>okayokay think im good</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>do u hve ur stuffed animal?</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>remind me tmrw morning!</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>uwu</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>but i hve blankets already :)</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>me 2!</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>do we hve enough games?</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>i hve all kinds of balls n a pump</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>dont u dare minho</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>;)</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b> :o</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>im bringing playing cards</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>hynjn dont u have seungmin to play with?</p><p><b>aien : </b>;)</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>im proud</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>ye this trip is going 2 be a good test of ur new relationship</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>test….</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>isnt it great that they can spend lots of time 2gether now?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>i like wht lix said better yeah :)</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>&lt;33333 </p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>well bins right well prob get annoyed at 1 nother during the trip</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>i dont think minnie can annoy me</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>jinnie cant annoy me either</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>*minnie cant annoy me</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>but u get annoyed so fast</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>ye but hyunjin doesnt annoy me</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>awwwwwwwwwwwwww</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>how</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>idk hes just himself and always means well </p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>awwwwwwwwww</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>sungie u need sm help w packing? </p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>yes that would be nice :) </p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>minho being responsible??? </p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>i dont need the stress of being late from the beginning</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>nad we dont want minho driving like crazy</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>pls no</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>ji b careful or else minho will pack ur stuff in bundles</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>im gon ignore that and head over to ji bye</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>dont forget to get a good nights rest today kids! </p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>lets hope jis done at a reasonable time then</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>im Almost doneeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>else u gois can lend things from me i dont mind! </p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>felix saving us all cus im not sharing</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>my stuff is also for sharing</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>if anyone feels like wearing black</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>chan u btter bring ur cringy hawaii shirts</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>ofcourse </p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>nice</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>yaasssssss</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>minhos here so buhbye</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>im gonna check everything once more</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>everyone make sure to rest well!</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>yesyes dad</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>i think u n minho need to do that the most</p><p><b>seungmo : </b>since ur driving n doing the route</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>yes!</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>so ji, if u see this</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>make sure minho goes home on time!</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>chan u should change ur name to dad</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>but the van pun :/</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>yeah good pt</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>im Almost doneeeeeeeee</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>well then dont keep him for any other reasons</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>oh?</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>was that ur plan ji ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>just go pack……</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>GOOD MORNING EVERYONE</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>hey innie!</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>u slept well?</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>yes and u?</p><p><b>aien : </b>better not have stayed up all night…</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>no i triple checked everything in the evening so i got better sleep than i thought</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>i got so excited i woke up early!</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>but u slept well?</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>i was excited sooooooo not a full night but</p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>enough</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>else u can sleep some more in the car thats fine</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>no felix has to play games w us</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>yes thats an obligation</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>indeed!</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>u two sleep well?</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>yes but not w eachother</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>rlly</p><p><b>aien : </b>at this hour already?</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>yes bc of minho i wasnt stressed bout packing nymore</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>thats great</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>i slept well 2</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>yay</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>chan did u sleep well enough 2 drive?</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>or do u want me to do the first long trip so u can rest a little</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>thats not necessary but thanks</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>sure?</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>cus the first part i can do without route</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>i think thats a good plan</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>me 2</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>me 2</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>okay then u can drive the first part minho</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>im going to load my things in the car and get ready to pick everyone up!</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>okay ill hurry then</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>u have ur stuffed animal?</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>stuffed animal!</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>oh yeah thanks guys!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>is hyunjin awake yet?</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>he better b</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>ill call him</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>evryone else get ready for when channie comes!</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>yes!</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>yes sir</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>im doing my best</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>im already ready :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was jolted awake by the sound of his ringtone. <em> Where am I? What’s happening?? </em> He grabbed his phone to see Seungmin was calling him. <em> Oh yeah today we’re going on the trip-- shit what’s the time?? </em>Hyunjin saw he slept through his alarm and picked up before doing anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Minnie is everything okay?” Hyunjin tried to get undressed with his phone squished between his ear and shoulder. “I’m getting ready as we speak I slept through my alarm and I’m hurrying as much as I can!” </p><p> </p><p>He heard laughing at the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay we thought so, that’s why I called. But you don’t have to hurry too much Jinnie, Chan will be at your house last.” </em>Seungmins voice calmed Hyunjin down.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then I can take a quick shower, I don’t want to stink while you all have to sit with me in the same car.” Hyunjin chuckled and ran to the bathroom with his clothes in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Make it a short one Jinnie, and make sure to eat something, it’s going to be a long ride.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I made plenty of food yesterday. I know how I can oversleep, so I planned ahead for once haha.” </p><p> </p><p>Even through the phone Seungmin giggled cutely. <em> “Okay, I’ll stop holding you up, you go take that shower and we’ll see you in a bit!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“See you in a bit, Minnie, byebye.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Byebye.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that Seungmin hung up and Hyunjin jumped in the shower. <em> Getting a wake up call from Seungmin is a way better way to start a day than waking up from an alarm, </em>he smiled to himself while turning on the water in the shower.</p><p> </p><p>A little bit later his mother called to him that the van was already outside, and Hyunjin was glad he had already prepared everything in advance, because now he was almost ready in time! <em> Breakfast I can do in the car, </em>he thought as he rushed outside.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to rush Hyunjin.” Chan said as he helped put his stuff in the trunk. “We’re earlier than we thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes because Chan over here took some sweet margin while planning.” Minho laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then there’s time to hug!” Hyunjin grabbed the closest person to him, Chan, first, making him laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He greeted everyone else with a hug, and when he arrived at Seungmin, they gave each other a kiss too.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I want you to be my alarm from now on.” Hyunjin smiled, still holding Seungmin, who was also smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’ll be my job this trip then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Gross, I think I’m getting sick and the trip hasn’t even started yet.” Jeongins grin contradicted his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s get in if everyone’s ready?” The eldest of their group asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I call shotgun!” Felix ran to the front passenger seat and the rest smiled at his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Felix.” Chan stopped the younger. “Minho, do you want me to do the route, just in case?” </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. “No, you rest so that you can do the second half of the trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can do the route too if something goes wrong!” Felix offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely, so you rest Chan, well, as much as you can with <em> them </em>in the back too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> just </em>woke up, it’s going to take a while for me to get going.” Changbin yawned, making Hyunjin yawn too.</p><p> </p><p>“God bless, I don’t need screaming the <em> whole </em> trip.” Seungmin teased. <em> Seungmin is so cute when he teases people. </em></p><p> </p><p>The friend group got into the car, Felix and Minho up front, Chan, Jisung and Changbin in the middle - They had offered for Chan to sit in the back where it would be quieter, but Chan wanted to be able to help if something went wrong -, and Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin in the back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh great, I'm going to be third wheeling." Jeongin 'complained' as Hyunjin cuddled against Seungmin, still a little tired. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin swung an arm around Hyunjin and Hyunjin snuggled his nose in the others necks, giving him small kisses. Seungmin giggled and Hyunjin felt butterflies race through his chest. They became boyfriends not long ago, and Hyunjin looked forward to spending so much time with him and their friends. He trailed a line of kisses up from Seungmins neck to his jaw, enjoying Seungmins giggles in the process, and eventually reached his boyfriends cheek, after which he put a hand on the other cheeks and turned the others face to his and kissed him on his lips. Seungmin smiled against his lips and Hyunjin couldn't help but do the same. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, guys we've <em> just </em>started, keep something for later." Jeongin dramatically whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it isn't a good road trip if there aren't people making out on the back seat." Minho laughed from the drivers seat. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin pulled away and rolled his eyes, but a smile still decorated his face. Jisung began singing some song about road trips and Changbin joined, getting more energy as the song progressed. Minho tried to shush them, telling them Chan needed to rest, while Felix tried to keep the eldest from worrying too much about the trip. </p><p> </p><p>"What's our first destination?" Jisung asked after he and Changbin finished singing. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, first--" </p><p> </p><p>"First we're going to a hotel a few hours from here." Minho cut off Chan. "There's not a lot in the area there, but we'll only stay there for one night before moving to a little cabin close to the woods." </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, I didn't know Minho had helped plan the trip too? Or had he studied the planning because he had to drive? </em>Hyunjin was relieved Chan apparently wasn't the only one who knew what they were doing, he had sent the planning in the group chat, but it was mostly times and dates, and Hyunjin had to admit that he didn't really study it, but it seemed Jisung didn't either. </p><p> </p><p>After a few of their friends, including Hyunjin himself, had shown their ignorance in relation to the planning, Minho laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you all <em> do </em>have the planning saved on your phone, we have some room for improvisation, but let's not have Chan do all the work, okay guys?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I have studied the planning in advance already." Seungmin said. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled and snuggled closer as a way of saying 'good job'. <em> Of course he has, Seungmin is diligent and probably has actually thought well about this trip unlike me. </em> Hyunjin felt a little bad, but he had promised himself to help Chan as much as possible, even if he didn't know the planning from the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll help Chan as much as we can of course!" Felix said and his friends agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"That means you can rest, Channie." Jisung pulled Chan against him to tell him to rest, getting Chan flustered. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Changbin sighed and leaned against Jisung in tiredness too. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, get some rest so we can play games later!" Jeongin followed the example of his friends and leaned against the window. </p><p> </p><p>They all rested a little, except for Minho who was driving, all tired from having woken up early, and Hyunjin lay comfortably on Seungmins shoulder. Felix and Jeongin played ‘I spy with my little eye’  and sometimes Minho played along, after which Chan said he had to focus on the road and the ‘Chan, you have to rest’ comments started again. Hyunjin decided to grab a book from his bag and read it, still leaning against Seungmin who was also resting, until they arrived at their first stop.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Picnic time!” Chan, who luckily had eventually rested a little, announced. </p><p> </p><p>A few of their friends cheered and went to grab their lunch from their bags while Chan and Minho spread out the picnic blanket. <em> Oh my god, did I bring my lunch? I did, right? </em>Changbin almost got himself a heart attack, but felt the plastic wherein his lunch was wrapped. His sandwiches were a little squished, but he didn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for driving the first part Minhooooo." Chan tackle hugged Minho, causing them to fall over, and Minho smiled while hugging him back, but also rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin snickered, luckily Chan acted silly, that meant he wasn't stressed at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>"What are the rooms going to be in the hotel?" Felix asked when everyone was eating their lunch and Chan finally let go of Minho. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah, rooms.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm betting these two want to be together." Jeongin motioned to Hyunjin and Seungmin who were sitting close to each other. </p><p> </p><p>The two nodded and Changbin had to admit he was a little jealous of their relationship, but a little healthy amount, and just at the fact that they got to cuddle and kiss all the time, not because he wanted to date one of them. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll probably switch around during the trip, so it doesn't matter that much?" Chan said. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's do a random pick? Hyunjin and Seungmin pick a number and we guess?" Jisung offered. "And then they go with them?" </p><p> </p><p>They agreed with the method and guessed away, resulting in Chan and Jisung winning and getting the room with Hyunjin and Seungmin, and Changbin sharing the room with Felix, Minho and Jeongin. <em> Yay, that means cuddles for me tonight, </em> he thought and Felixs smile confirmed it. </p><p> </p><p>They had lunch and joked some more before it was time to hit the road again. </p><p> </p><p>"Time for a switcharoo!" Chan ran over to the drivers side. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow he got energy from his resting. Well, I did too. </em>Changbin felt like he was going to talk the whole remainder of the car ride.</p><p> </p><p>“I vote that Minho <em> doesn’t </em>sit in front and plays games with us!” Jisung grabbed Minho to stop him from moving anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Ji, I need to help--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.” Chan intervened.  “I can do it myself, you guys go play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we sure we want Minho to play games with us, though?” Changbin grinned, joking around. “Jokes aside, I can sit in front and help if anything is needed.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you can’t multitask, Bin.” Jeongin said the harsh truth. “I’ll do it.” </p><p> </p><p>They decided that was fine, and they got back in the car, Chan and Minho, and Jeongin and Felix having switched places. As Changbin expected, he talked the whole ride while they played games such as shiritori, sang songs, and talked about everything and nothing. This trip was going to be a lot of fun, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>chans van stan clan</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>everyone all settled in their room?</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>dont unpack too much as were leaving tmrw again</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>tmrw morning we have breakfast here and then well head on again</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>well have to buy some lunch somewhere on the way</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>without u we would die chan</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>hey im here too</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>n minnie</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>im not doing that much</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>ye hes mostly just kissing u</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>bc chan n minho r handling everything well</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>agreed!!</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>i get a compliment as well? flattered.</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>back off hes taken</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>i was Not flirting</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>god bless</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>natural enemies</p><p><b>aien : </b>btw gd luck tonight chan n jisung</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>u guys r with the 2 lovebirds</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>keep it pg-13 for tonight ;)</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>in the cabin u can go wild</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>are the walls that thick?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>please stop</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>oh yeah well,, then just keep it down</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>unless u want us to hear the fun ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>blocked</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>im agreeing with seungmin rn</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>and hyunjin</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>im so glad we r not rooming w minho</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>the disrespect i face in this family</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>no rlly thanks for helping so much already minho</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>havent rlly done that much though</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>yes u have</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>uve eased chans stress already</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>he just has to compensate his adultness w childishness</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>suddenly everything makes sense</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>nah to me minhos still a cryptic being</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>hell always be</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>&gt;:)</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>thats why we love him :)</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>yes :)</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>yes :)</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>sure</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>i guess yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>sure</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>okay maybe</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>im screenshotting this as evidence</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>shall we freshen up a bit and meet in an hour to go look for somewhere to have dinner?</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>sure!</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>r we going somewhere fancy?</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>no we have a budget</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>well just pretend its rlly fancy</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>n all sing fancy from TWICE</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>jisungs already screaming</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>felix too</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>i can hear him!</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>bin joined</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>rip ur ears </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>ours 2 but u especially</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>oh gtg i think my bfs trying to kill jisung</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>lol</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>innies conflicted cus its bin n lix</p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>oh evryones gone </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>i cant believe bin has already ruined a shirt by spilling smthing</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>dont have to rub it in :/</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>we can do laundry in the cabin!</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>minnie ull send the pics uve taken here right?</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>ill do that at the end of the trip when i can put them on my computer and edit them a lil and pick the good ones</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>oh yeah great!</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>r we gon play games tonight?</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>i think its best to rest a lil</p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>bc tmrw is another travel day</p><p> </p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>k then well watch some tv ig</p><p><b>felix navidad : </b>and cuddle uwu</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>:o w who?</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>me :)</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>oh! channie wanna cuddle too?</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>sure sungie</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>to not feel inferior in comparison 2 sngmn n hynjn?</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>muhahahaha</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>we r better</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>fightfightfightfight</p><p> </p><p><b>seungmo : </b>whatever gn guys</p><p> </p><p><b>aien : </b>gn</p><p> </p><p><b>binnie boi : </b>gn everyone</p><p> </p><p><b>drama llama : </b>gn</p><p> </p><p><b>mingo the mango : </b>gn bois</p><p> </p><p><b>sungshine : </b>gn</p><p> </p><p><b>VANpchan : </b>good night :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The four of them, Jisung, Chan, Seungmin and Hyunjin, also had watched some tv while cuddling before getting ready to go to sleep. <em> Today has already been lots of fun, and it was only the first day, </em>Jisung thought. </p><p> </p><p>He climbed into bed, pyjamas on, teeth brushed, ready to go to sleep. He looked over to see Hyunjin reading a book, all spread out over Seungmin who was also reading a book. <em> Cute. </em> Then he looked over to see Chan sitting at the desk, still studying the planning, Jisung guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Channie are you coming to bed soon?” Jisung whined, and when realizing how domestic it sounded his cheeks heated up a little. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just checking the schedule for tomorrow to see where the best rest place would be, I’ll come in a minute.” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung wanted to protest, but decided to wait a little to see if Chan would really come in a minute. <em> And it’s no use trying to force Chan to come now, he can be stubborn as hell. </em>To Jisungs relief, Chan had spoken the truth and stood up to get ready to sleep too.</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddle?” Jisung spread his arms open when Chan came back.</p><p> </p><p>Chan looked startled for a moment but then crawled onto the bed with a big grin on his face and hugged Jisung. <em> He was probably still planning things in his head, he never stops working does he? </em>Jisung rolled his eyes as he closed his arms around Chan and lay down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to sleep?” Seungmin looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of the other cuddling pair.</p><p> </p><p>They nodded and Seungmin clicked of the light while they wished each other good night. Jisung heard some soft whispering from the other bed, and thought he heard a giggle, but chose to tune it out and turn to Chan.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for planning this trip, Channie.” He whispered. “You’re really doing the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan chuckled softly. “I’m really not, you guys are helping me well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Minho?” Jisung grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, but also all of you.” Chan sounded more serious now. “Seeing you guys have fun helps me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This guy. Only caring for us, never asking something in return.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll tell us if we can do something, right?” Jisung was also serious now. “Really, Chan. Don’t go and do everything by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Chan was silent for a moment and Jisung maybe got a little frustrated at how Chan didn’t want to accept their help. <em> Well, it’s also our fault for letting </em> him <em> plan everything. Luckily Minhos helping out lots already. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but I don’t want to take away from your fun.” Chan eventually said. “As I said, if you guys are happy, that already helps me enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never take away from our fun. If you’re stressed, <em> then </em>we’re not happy.” Jisung answered, a little too loud to call it whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m not stressed right now, so everythings fine, Ji.” Chan hugged him a little tighter to support his words. “Thank you for looking out for me, but you really don’t have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes even though Chan couldn’t see it in the dark. <em> Of course he won’t tell me he’ll ask for our help, </em>he thought, but at least Chan wasn’t stressed right now so he wouldn’t push any further. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay good, good night then, Channie.” Jisung gave Chan a little kiss on his forehead to show him his support.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Sungie.” Jisung thought he heard a smile in Chans voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the Rootinest Tootinest Cowboy of the Wild Wild West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Guys, I haven’t done that much for you to not let me do anything anymore.” Chan complained, ignoring his friends protests during his sentence. “I think Minho’s doing more than me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m definitely not.” Minho placed a hand on Chans again and squeezed. “Let me do this, you’re already carrying the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“But--”</p><p> </p><p>“Lalalalalalaala, I can’t hear you anymore.” Minho singsonged as he began walking again. “You’ve surpassed the stubbornness limit my ears can handle.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's some tension building up... but they're also still having fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they had arrived at the cabin where they would be staying for a few days after another long car trip. They had split into two groups, one went to the supermarket to get the food for their stay, while the other group explored the house, the surroundings, came up with things to do the next few days, and cleaned Changbins shirt. Minho had been placed in the first group and went shopping with Felix, Chan and Seungmin. Felix claimed the title ‘in charge of cooking during the trip’, saying he had practised cooking at home and he wanted to do <em> something </em> to help during this trip. Chan had, of course, said he’ll help him as much as possible, to which he, Seungmin and Felix had protested, telling Chan they would <em> all </em>help with cooking. When they came back with the groceries, the other group had already come up with ten thousand things to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Jisung suddenly said while they were yelling their ideas about what to do. “We forgot the most important thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest looked curiously at Jisung, Minho saw Chan already stressing, but Minho saw from Jisungs expression that he was just exaggerating.</p><p> </p><p>“Who will room with who?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho gasped dramatically. “You’re right! If we don’t decide fast, we’ll definitely die.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going with Seungmin!” Hyunjin practically jumped on Seungmin, causing them to almost fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“We have four rooms for two, anyone has any preferences?” Chan asked. </p><p> </p><p>Minho thought for a second. <em> Not with Innie again, that would be boring. Maybe one of Chan and Jisung then? </em>He shrugged, not really having a strong preference. The rest shrugged too, also stating they wanted to room with someone else than yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>They decided, again to let chance decide, and searched up a random team generator online. The outcome was that Minho got to room with Jisung, Chan with Felix, and Changbin with Jeongin. <em> Nice, </em>Minho thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck Jeongin.” He joked and Changbin pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Innie loves me a lot, right?” Changbin said in his baby voice and grabbed the younger tight.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin rolled his eyes while smiling. “Maybe, but you’ll have to cuddle with your stuffed animal.” </p><p> </p><p>With that they decided to play charades, with the roommates as teammates, laughing at the crazy things everyone came up with.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, this is not fair. Jisung and Minho can read each others minds.” Changbin whined when Minho and Jisung got another point ahead of the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Minho grinned and high fived his teammate. They were two points ahead of Hyunjin and Seungmin, three points ahead of Chan and Felix, and five points ahead of Changbin and Jeongin, whose turn it was now. </p><p> </p><p>After the game ended, it was pretty close, but Jisung and Minho still won. Jisung gave him a victory hug and jumped up and down. Minho smiled and joined in, making weird noises in the progress. </p><p> </p><p>“The loser has to do the dishes!” Hyunjin exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if we knew that would be the case, we wouldn’t have agreed to play this game!” Changbin complained, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll switch around, as we do with everything, we’ll all eventually do the dishes.” Chan assured. <em> Chan is too kind. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Who is going to cook with me today?” Felix asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Since we got third, we’ll cook together.” Chan answered and went to the kitchen before anyone could protest.</p><p> </p><p>They cooked and ate and played some card games before it was time to sleep again. Minho sorted his stuff and put on his pyjamas while waiting for Jisung to return from his shower. He thought it would be funny to position himself in a sensual way on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there smexy.” He winked once Jisung came back, and the bewildered look on the others face was <em> so </em>worth it. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung quickly regained himself and leaned against the doorframe, cheeks still a little red. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there big boy.” Jisung winked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for a <em> wild </em>night?” Minho loved to make his friends sweat a little.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uhm,” Jisung stuttered before composing himself again. “<em> Yee </em>haw.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's the Rootinest Tootinest Cowboy in the Wild Wild West!” They heard Felix yell from the other room and they both began laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Minho took this chance to surprise his friend with a pillow attack. Jisung yelped in surprise and quickly dived to the bed to grab a pillow himself and start the counterattack.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll <em> never </em>win from the Rootinest Tootinest Cowboy in the Wild Wild West!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have the power of the aliens on my side!”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed and continued their pillow fight until Minho managed to throw his pillows <em> way </em> off track. He resorted to using his own arms to snatch the pillow from Jisungs hands and pinned the other down on the bed. Breathing heavily they looked into each others eyes and Minho suddenly got <em> very </em> aware of how pretty Jisung looked with his cute round eyes staring into his, his hair wet and messy from showering but showing his beautifully shaped eyebrows, and his round lips slightly parted. As Minho took in all of Jisungs facial features, he thought about maybe kissing the other and moved a little closer, entranced by the other, but when he saw Jisung get red and avert his eyes he decided against it, however much he wanted to kiss the others cute lips with his own. <em> If you do reckless things </em> now <em> , it might get awkward for the rest of the trip, Minho, or at least for the rest of the stay at this cabin.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He plopped himself down next to Jisung and smiled at the other, hoping to ease his friend a little. Jisungs eyes went a little wider in confusion but then he smiled too.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean I win? Since you lost your pillow?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, <em> I </em>definitely won this one.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, what is on the planning today?” Felix plopped down on the couch after their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t <em> really </em>planned something, so we can choose what we want.” Chan half-lied. “I heard some good ideas yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>He had made backup plans for every day in case they didn’t come up with something, although he had faith that his friends could think of something.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like you <em> do </em>have something planned, Channie.” Changbin saw through him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Am I that easy to read? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but I want to know what you guys want to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, the obvious is go explore the woods?” Seungmin mused. “Oh! And maybe picnic there if we can find a spot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Fun!” Felix exclaimed and the rest agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They prepared some lunch and snacks and other picnic necessities, put them in a bag along with a map of the area and went out. The woods were beautiful, not too crowded with trees, but also not too sparse with them, the sun shining through the cracks in their foliage. Seungmin took all kinds of picture, of the scenery and especially of his friends doing silly things. They all just walked, enjoying their surroundings, breathing in the fresh air that the woods offered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to carry the backpack the whole time, right?” Minho walking besides Chan asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that heavy, I’ll at least carry it until we find a good a picnic spot.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes at him. “Chan, it has <em> all </em> our lunches <em> and </em> the snacks. You’re lucky Felix wanted to carry the blanket.” He pointed at Felix who was pretending to be a superhero while playing with Seungmin and Jeongin, and Chan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry it if you want.” Changbin, walking on the other side of Chan, offered. “You may have shoulders for days, but mine are up there too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one, Bin, flexing to get Chan to let you help him--”</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, fuck!” Chan heard Changbin curse, and when he turned around he saw his friend lying on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, you okay?” Chan immediately helped the other up, and the rest of their friends came to check what was happening. “Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just tripped over some stupid tree branch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like you can really walk…” Hyunjin commented when Changbin stumbled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine--”</p><p> </p><p>“No, let me carry you on my back.” Chan began shaking off his backpack, still supporting his friend. “Let’s not push it too much, even if you can walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho laid a hand on Chans, stopping him from what he was doing. “I disagree and agree with you. Let’s not push it, but I can carry him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m agreeing with Minho this time, even though he’s scarier to be carried by.” Changbin said as he climbed on Minhos back.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, I haven’t done <em> that </em>much for you to not let me do anything anymore.” Chan complained, ignoring his friends protests during his sentence. “I think Minho’s doing more than me now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> definitely </em>not.” Minho placed a hand on Chans again and squeezed. “Let me do this, you’re already carrying the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“But--”</p><p> </p><p>“Lalalalalalaala, I can’t hear you anymore.” Minho singsonged as he began walking again. “You’ve surpassed the stubbornness limit my ears can handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Jisung stopped them from walking. “Shouldn’t we go back?”</p><p> </p><p>“But the picnic…” Felix pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin’ll be fine, right? Minhos carrying him and he said he was fine.” Jeongin said. “We don’t have to go immediately cancel everything because of a sprained ankle, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe not, but let’s at least go and find a picnic spot now then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it a little early for that, though?” Seungmin joined in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> sorry </em> if I care more about my friends than about what time we go and have lunch.” Jisung bit back.</p><p> </p><p>Chan flinched at the harsh tone of the younger one. <em> Wow, is everything okay? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wow, someone hasn’t slept well? Minhos sleeptalking keep you up all night?” Seungmin looked offended at the sudden harshness.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No. </em>And--”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, don’t fight about me.” Changbin intervened. “I’ll be fine, thank you for worrying Ji, but I’m not that hungry yet either, and if Minho can carry me for a little while, I’ll survive. Maybe after the picnic I can walk again myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded. “Or I’ll be rested enough to carry him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed. “Sorry, you’re right. I haven’t slept that well tonight, but Minho did nothing wrong, Seungmin.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too. I thought joking might help, but it wasn’t funny at all. Sorry.” Seungmin apologized too.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I <em> do </em>tend to sleeptalk, so it could've been true." Minho laughed, lightening the mood. </p><p> </p><p>Chan smiled, and he saw Jisung and Seungmin do the same. <em> I hope everythings okay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Any particular reason you couldn't sleep?" He heard Minho ask once they were walking again. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing in particular." Jisung shrugged. "Just the new environment and stuff, I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"That can happen." The boy on Minhos back nodded in understanding. </p><p> </p><p>Chan felt like Jisung was not telling the complete truth, but he hoped that was just a result of his own tendency to worry. He just couldn't help but worry when his friends seemed sad or distressed. He hoped <em> if </em>Jisung had something on his mind, he would go talk to someone about it. </p><p> </p><p>"See?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan felt a hand on his, and looked up to see it was Minho, who gave him a reassuring smile. Chan felt his ears heat up. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing to worry about." </p><p> </p><p><em> This is the third time today he has grabbed my hand, </em> Chan thought and shook his head. <em> It's probably nothing, just a Minho thing to get me to stop stressing, right? Well at least it's working.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop letting one hand loose? I'm afraid I'll fall." Changbin was struggling to keep himself steady, clamping his legs around Minho as tight as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a good leg exercises, since I've heard your legs are pretty soft." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin gasped and began moving back and forth in protest, whining while Minho did all kinds of things to make Changbin <em> almost </em> fall off, but not quite. Chan laughed and saw Jisung do the same. A wave of relief washed over him. <em> Luckily Minho always knows how to make him smile. </em> As he thought that, he felt a little pang of jealousy in his chest. <em> I wish I could make him smile like that too- no! Chan what are you thinking you selfish prick? Be happy you </em> can <em> make him smile… I can, right? </em>Chan immediately shut off his thoughts at that. He was not here to pity himself or drive himself into all kinds of (unbased) insecurities, he was here to give his friends a good time, and he remembered Jisungs words about how they wouldn't have a good time if he was sad or something. </p><p> </p><p>A little while later they found a good spot to picnic, and Felix dramatically laid down his cape/blanket on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"He may take off the cape, but he is still our hero." Jeongin placed a hand on his heart and Seungmin followed. </p><p> </p><p>"For the greater good he has sacrificed his identifying feature, so that the poor can eat." </p><p> </p><p>Chan laughed silently, forgetting his worries from a minute ago, and he heard Hyunjin laugh too. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Can our hero maybe heal Changbin?" Jisung joined in, tiredness disappearing from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I do not know if that is within my powers, but I can try." </p><p> </p><p>Felix walked over to his injured friend sitting on the picnic blanket and grabbed his foot. Changbin squealed as Felix softly stroked his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it working?" Hyunjin asked in between laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm…." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the Rootinest Tootinest Cowboy of the Wild Wild West can help." Minho grinned. </p><p> </p><p><em> What?? What does that even mean? </em>Chan felt like he couldn't breathe anymore from laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin gasped. "Will the powers of the Jilix twins combined be enough to save this poor boy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh the painnnnn." Changbin exclaimed as Jisung sat next to Felix. "Please save me from this unholy painnnnn."</p><p> </p><p>"I have a secret remedy that me old mayn taught me back 'n the day." Jisung stuck a blade of grass between his teeth and took Changbins foot from Felix. " 'tworks for everything." </p><p> </p><p>Chan could barely see between his tears of laughter, but along with the sounds Jisung was making and Changbins yelps, he could figure out Jisung was giving Changbins ankles kisses. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop! It tickles!" </p><p> </p><p>"That means it's working!" </p><p> </p><p>With lots of laughter they ate their lunch and some snacks, forgetting all about the bad moods in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone ready to head back?" Chan asked as everyone was finished. "Changbin, shall I--" </p><p> </p><p>"Quick! Someone restrain Chan, and Changbin climb on my back." Minho pulled Changbin upright along with him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to go on <em> your </em>back anymore…" </p><p> </p><p>"See? I can do it-- Ack!" Chan was caught by surprise as Jisung and Jeongin jumped him. "Hey, Jisung I thought you cared about what <em> Changbin </em>wants! Don't you think Minho has done enough?" </p><p> </p><p>He saw Jisung hesitate for a second before he let go and Chan was able to win the one on one fight with Jeongin. </p><p> </p><p>"But you have done enough too…" </p><p> </p><p>"We aren't strong enough to carry Changbin all the way back, though." Hyunjin mentioned, earning a soft shove from his small friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't shove my boyfriend, I'll sue you." </p><p> </p><p>"A- Anyway," Chan laughed. "I'll carry Changbin, it's no big deal for me, and it's safer on my back." </p><p> </p><p>Minho shot him a fake offended look, but didn't interfere as Changbin climbed on his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I can walk the last part where the ground is more even." Changbin said once on Chans back. </p><p> </p><p>"He will <em> not </em>let you, I can tell you that." Seungmin laughed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, does everyone see me as that stubborn? Well, I guess I </em> am <em> pretty stubborn.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else offended at the fact Chan is good at everything, so we can't argue that anyone's better at something so <em> they </em>have to do it instead of Chan?" Minho sighed dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not--"</p><p> </p><p>"You are, so yes, same Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you can't complain, you're good at everything too Jisung!" Felix said. "But yeah, I agree too Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"You can't complain either Felix, you're good at everything as well!" Hyunjin joined in. </p><p> </p><p>"But are any of us strong enough to carry Changbin?" Jeongin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"No." Chans friends said in chorus. </p><p> </p><p>For the dozenth time today Chan laughed, getting a stomach ache, and Changbin yelled at him to '<em> please </em> not fall over'.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived back to their cabin, it was already well into the day since they had taken their time while walking, and even got lost a few times because they forgot they had a map. </p><p> </p><p>They just chilled together until it was time to make dinner, Chan had offered to help again and was faced with loud protests, after which Felix chose Seungmin to help him cook. After dinner they had watched a movie, all squished against eachother trying to fit on and in front of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>After the walk in the forest, Chan felt like taking a shower, so he did and when he came back to his and Felixs room, he saw Felix wasn't there yet. <em> Weird, I thought he showered this afternoon? </em>He walked over to the main living space to see if Felix was there, and stopped when he heard voices whispering. </p><p> </p><p>"...because of your crush?" </p><p> </p><p><em> That was definitely Felixs voice. </em> Chan stood frozen in his spot, not visible to Felix and whoever he was talking to in the dimly lit kitchen. <em> Go away, Chan! This is obviously not meant for your ears.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's kinda stupid isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>Again Chan stopped in his tracks. <em> That was Jisungs voice. He has a crush on someone? </em> His heart began beating faster. <em> Could it be me? </em>He thought as he remembered Jisung being worried about him and giving him a kiss before going to sleep. He couldn't move. </p><p> </p><p>"No it's not stupid! I get that you have trouble sleeping in the same bed as the guy you like after he almost kissed you? Or pinned you down and stared into you eyes." </p><p> </p><p><em> What? </em> Chans heart stopped. <em> Sleep in the same bed? So it's Minho? And they almost kissed? Or had a moment? </em>His chest tightened painfully in jealousy and he felt like crying, breathing heavily. He had to get out of there, get rid of this suffocating feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the sliding door to the balcony of the cabin and crouched down on the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his head in his legs, trying to calm himself down. <em> Idiot! Why are you so worked up over this? Of course they like </em> each other <em> and not you. Have you seen the way Jisung smiles at Minho? How they laugh with each other? </em> His thoughts were not helping to calm him down, he just felt stupid and selfish for having thought he had a chance with-- <em> exactly, with whom? You're confused about your feelings and you feel entitled to one of the two, or both? - that would be even worse of you, Chan -, liking you?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He hit his head with his hands and leaned on them, elbows resting on his knees as he blinked to try and keep the tears away. <em> Jesus christ, Chan, be happy your friends are so nice to you, you don't even deserve that with how you're being now, eavesdropping on your friends because you can't help being fucking selfish. Get yourself together. </em> He sighed, <em> I am the worst in calming myself down, aren't I?, </em>the only thing he achieved was getting mad at himself, but at least his mind was off Jisung and Minho. </p><p> </p><p>He sat outside a little longer, steadying his breathing, until it got too cold for his liking and slowly headed inside. Chan looked to see if Felix and Jisung were still talking in the kitchen, but the house was quiet and dark. <em> Had I been sitting outside for that long? </em>he thought, but when he went inside of the room, Felix was still awake, apparently waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>"That was a long shower? Or were you checking the planning or something?" Felix asked. "No wait, I didn't see you in the living room." </p><p> </p><p>"I, uhm, just thought I'd get some fresh air." Chan decided not to lie, he was really bad at lying. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we went walking in the woods today, though, not that I'm judging!" The younger waved his hands in defense. "But… everything okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah of--" Chans voice almost cracked, high pitched, and he cleared his throat. "Yeah of course!" </p><p> </p><p>He hoped Felix didn't catch on, but his friend looked at him in suspicion and he opened his mouth to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to sleep, yeah? It's pretty late." Chan said before the other could protest. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p><br/>
Even though Felix hugged him while they laid down, Chan still felt awful. <em> I'm guessing I'm not getting a lot of sleep tonight. </em> He silently chuckled to himself, feeling bitter, <em> it's just like Jisung last night, apparently, but he probably felt too good to sleep. How ironic, we all get what we deserve, I guess. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>poor Channie :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are your hearts connected?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hey, Hyunjin is beyond sexy, especially if he goes swimming??" Jeongin couldn't believe they weren't seeing Hyunjin as an option, at least Seungmin would choose him too, obviously. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, please, he's taken already." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that, of course, gross." Jeongin rolled his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chan is not having it, but hopefully some games can cheer him up? Also Jeongin being a little dramatic, and some seungjin.</p><p>For the ones that don't know, 'are your hearts connected' is a game that the voice actresses of Love Live! Sunshine!! sometimes played during livestreams, and the rules are that you get a question and you have to try to get the same answer as your teammates to score points. It's usually with writing/drawing it on a big notebook and showing your answer after everyone has written something down. Also it's not usually based strongly on opinions, but here they play it that way. Hope that's clear, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin woke up feeling hot and suffocated. He tried to move and realized it went more difficult than usual. </p><p> </p><p><em> Goddammit he has done it again, </em> Jeongin thought when he got aware of his situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Changbin get your heavy ass arms off meeeee." </p><p> </p><p>When the older, and heavier, boy didn't respond, Jeongin wiggled himself out of the others grip and got out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>He took his time getting ready because he knew he was always one of the first ones to wake up, but when he entered the main living space he saw someone standing in the kitchen. <em>Why is someone</em> <em>in the kitchen, but he hasn't opened the curtains or turned on the lights? </em>The figure was wearing dark clothes, black?, so Jeongin guessed it was Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, is that you?"</p><p> </p><p>The person jumped and turned around, showing his pale face. <em> Is he looking paler than usual or is it just me?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"OH my god, you startled me Jeongin." </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you- what are you doing? Making tea in the dark?" Jeongin squinted to see that it was indeed the kettle he was hearing. </p><p> </p><p>"I woke up and felt like some tea, but I was too sleepy to turn the lights on." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin tilted his head in confusion. "If you were sleepy, why not sleep some more? Wait, we don't have anything planned today do we?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"No, we don't." He said and remained silent after that.</p><p> </p><p><em> Did he just ignore my first question? He's really still waking up then. </em>Jeongin decided to just let it go. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan can I please open the curtains? I can't see anything." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>A little later he and Chan made some breakfast for everyone, while their friends joined them in the living space one by one. Jeongin thought he saw Felix shoot Chan a hostile? suspicious? look? Or he was just squinting because he just woke up. Sometimes Jeongin let his imagination run a little wild.</p><p> </p><p>"What are we gonna do today?" Hyunjin asked while draping himself over Seungmin and managing to still eat breakfast at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw there was a fair a little while from here, that seemed fun?" Jisung offered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, I saw that too." Chan said- no, it was closer to groaning. "It will take a while to drive there so we will need to prepare lunch, preferably as soon as possible if we want to be back before dinner, since we took our time waking up this morning." He rubbed a hand over his face. "But that's okay, I'll also have to check if there's an entry fee and make sure we have enough money to also maybe buy dinner if--" </p><p> </p><p>"Chan." Changbin interrupted. "It sounds like it's a little too much for today."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I didn't take into account that there would have to done be so much in advance." Jisung apologized. "And it sounds like you are <em> not </em>in the mood for that right now, are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I'm perfect, don't worry." Chan obviously lied and tried to hide it with a tired smile. "I can handle it if you guys want to go, I'm, uhm, still waking up I guess, but if you guys just go make lunch--" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'm going to stop you there." Minho interrupted. "I saw that that fair was on the way to the next cabin, so we can also just go tomorrow. And I suggest just taking a chill day today, playing some games maybe?" </p><p> </p><p><em> …since Chan is obviously not feeling well, </em>Jeongin finished Minhos sentence in his head. </p><p> </p><p> "What does the rest think?" Chan asked- sighed? According to Jeongin it was sighing. "We can go to the fair tomorrow, yeah, but we can still go somewhere today too if you guys want." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin rolled his eyes at Chan being, well, <em> Chan: </em>totally disregarding himself to do something for others. </p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Minho. I'm feeling like having a chill day too, and I <em> don't </em>feel like you stressing yourself out for us." Seungmin said before Jeongin could. </p><p> </p><p>He and his friends nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stressing myself out guys… please stop fretting about me when there's nothing wrong." Chan sounded so tired and Jeongin just wanted to slap some sense into him. "Okay, the fair may be a little much for today, but--" </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, please. You're obviously tired, I saw you this morning, and we already said what we want." Jeongin interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying you should decide what you want to do without worrying about 'if Chan can handle it'." Chan gestured weirdly with his arms. "I don't want to stand in the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Stand in the way? What makes you think you do?" Felix asked, worry coating his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Well- I- because what I just said, and, just- because I'm just selfish." </p><p> </p><p>Chan whispered the last part of the sentence, but Jeongin could just hear it. Chan <em> thinks he's </em> selfish <em> ? What has the world come to?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"What? Chan--" Jisung started, along with objections from other friends. </p><p> </p><p>"I said don't worry about me. Ignore what I just said and let it go." The older sounded frustrated. "I just didn't sleep that well, I'll get over it." </p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, Chan stood up and gave a worn smile. "A chill day may be a good opportunity to do some laundry, so bring yours to me so I can wash them, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>With that, he headed to his room to get his dirty clothes and disappeared to the laundry room. The rest of the group looked at each other with worried and perplexed looks. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyone know what's going on? I mean, I hope it <em> is </em> just because he didn't sleep well…" Changbin stopped the silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah he didn't sleep well, he was awake before me, making tea." Jeongin said. "But the question is <em> why </em>didn't he sleep well? He said he didn't have anything planned for today…"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's just general stress?" Seungmin offered. </p><p> </p><p>"Could be, last night he said he went for some fresh air after his shower, but it still looked like there was something on his mind…" </p><p> </p><p>"He said he was feeling like he was standing in the way because he was selfish? But he literally has done <em> nothing </em>selfish this trip." Jisung looked in the general direction of the laundry room, but no Chan was seen. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he was just overthinking while showering and the fresh air didn't help so now he feels selfish for being tired so we can't go out? I don't know…" Hyunjin tried. </p><p> </p><p>"It could be anything, I don't think we'll get any further by speculating. Let's help him with the laundry, maybe he'll tell someone." </p><p> </p><p>The friend group stood up and followed Seungmins advice, bringing their clothes to Chan. Jeongin thought he'd leave it to the others to ask Chan about his mood, <em> it's not wise for </em> all <em> of us to ask, that'll only work against us. </em> When he brought his laundry, Chan only gave a less-worn-than-before smile, <em> at least he looks less tired.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Anyone had any luck?" Changbin asked after everyone had delivered their laundry to Chan, who was now setting up and turning on the washing machine.</p><p> </p><p>A few friends shook their heads. </p><p> </p><p>"He told me to stop looking so worried and that he was just overthinking last night, but that he wasn't stressed anymore." Jisung said, but apparently he didn't listen to Chan because he still looked worried. "I don't completely believe him, though." </p><p> </p><p>"Guys…" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin jumped and turned around to see Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"The thing that is stressing me out the most right now is that everyone's worrying about me while there's nothing wrong." Chan sighed. "Please, just believe me." </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Whatever, if you say there's nothing wrong." Minho grumbled. "But when there <em>is</em>, go. talk. to. someone. You are <em>not</em> our personal trip planner and helper, you are our friend, part of our family, and I'll keep saying it until you act like it." </p><p> </p><p>Chan looked down with a guilty look on his face and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I know." He shook his head and smiled. "Let's go do something fun with our <em> family </em>then, huh?" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They chilled a bit, had some lunch and then decided to play 'are your hearts connected?'. The teams were the '00'z' vs. 'the rest'. Jeongin didn't have much faith in his team, so he suggested the rule that they had to answer according to their own opinion and see how connected they were then.</p><p> </p><p>They had written some questions on papers and put them in a cup to pick randomly. The first question they got was ‘who here is the best roommate?’.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Interesting, since we haven’t roomed with everyone yet.” Minho commented.</p><p> </p><p>“But we already know who <em> these two </em>are going to pick…” Jisung complained.</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s why I wrote down the question, </em>Jeongin thought as he wrote down ‘Seungmin’. Seungmin may be a ‘pain’ sometimes (not really), but Jeongin really likes hanging out with him, and he doesn’t suffocate Jeongin with hugs. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone was done with writing their answers, Jeongin looked to see who had the same answer as him. <em> Of course no one from my team has written down my answer. </em>Minho had written down ‘the Rootinest Tootinest Cowboy of the Wild Wild West’ with an ugly squirrel drawing, Changbin had written down ‘Felix’, and Chan had written down ‘everyone’. The opposite team had Hyunjin and Seungmin who had written down each other, Jisung had written down ‘Minho’, and Felix had also written down ‘everyone’ as well. The people with the same answer high fived, while Jisung and Minho hugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jeongin?” Seungmin smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe we got two pairs connecting with the opposite team.” Jeongin dodged Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed before reading the next question, which was 'who do you think is/would be the best kisser?' </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should kiss each other so we can judge better?" Minho winked, earning groans and disgusted looks in response. </p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, gross. Who do I pick? Hyunjin or Seungmin? Hmmmm… </em>He thought for a moment before he wrote down 'Hyunjin', he didn't know why, but he just leaned a little more towards that answer. </p><p> </p><p>They revealed their answers again and Jeongin saw almost everyone had done the same as him, evaluate between Hyunjin and Seungmin. Minho and Seungmin had written down 'Hyunjin' too, Changbin, Chan, Hyunjin and Felix had chosen 'Seungmin', and Jisung was the only one who had written down someone else, namely 'Minho'. Everyone stared at Jisung, who got bright red. </p><p> </p><p>"Well… this is embarrassing…" Jisung shuffled around on his feet. "I just thought about who would be, uhm, confident I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"Well then, Jisung is out of sync with us all, who picked the easy way out." Minho laughed, and Jeongin saw the tips of his ears were the same color as Jisungs cheeks. "At least he wasn't a coward and picked objectively." </p><p> </p><p>"Who says it was objective?" Jeongin teased, earning a shove from Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling it wasn't quite objective, why else would he write Minho? <em> Yeah okay, he would be confident probably, but also soulless? And besides, if he didn't know he would have picked one of Seungmin and Hyunjin, since it was obvious they would choose each other.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, why did you two pick Hyunjin? Hyunjin's more often kissing Seungmin than the other way around, so I thought Seungmin would be a good kisser." Changbin looked at him and Minho for clarification. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin shrugged, but Minho opened his mouth to answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the one time I saw them kissing and actually looked, I thought it looked like Seungmin was <em> enjoying </em>it, with a capital e. And have you seen his lips?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin hid his head in one hand, flustered at the comment, but nodded a little in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>"Every time we kiss I enjoy it with a capital e too." Hyunjin pulled his boyfriend towards him at the waist and, when Seungmin removed his hand from his face, softly kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjins neck and kissed back. <em> Gross, </em> Jeongin smiled, <em> but I see why the opinions are so divided.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I see now that the argument I gave could have been an argument for <em> both </em>options." Changbin agreed with Jeongins thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"But Seungmin is the right answer." Hyunjin breathed after he pulled back from the kiss, still holding his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's definitely Hyunjin." Seungmin retorted, pulling himself closer to Hyunjin and looking him in the eyes. "You're more often kissing <em> me </em>so you're better, you put more emotion into it, not that I don't try to, but you're better at just letting your feelings take over." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled a shy smile at Seungmins words, shook his head, and just began giving him little kisses all over. </p><p> </p><p>"See? He-- I'm right." Seungmin giggled. "Hyunjin~"</p><p> </p><p>"Please next question before I throw up." Jeongin dramatically grabbed his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>They did some more questions, the other team coming in the lead because there were fewer person questions, when the question 'who do you look forward to seeing in a swimsuit this trip the most?' came up. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, don't have much faith in my team for this one." Minho sighed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, I'm choosing Hyunjin, Minho is probably choosing Chan and Chan will </em> not <em> choose himself of course.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They revealed their answers, now team by team, and Jeongin saw he was right, Minho chose Chan, and Chan chose Changbin, but Changbin chose Chan too luckily. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought Minho would choose Chan, so I did too, because I didn’t really have a preference." Changbin explained, earning a high five from Minho. "Me, Chan? I mean, thanks, but I would have expected someone like Minho or something." </p><p> </p><p>Chans eyed widened for a second and the tips of his ears got a little pink, probably from the attention, <em> or was Changbin exposing him?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You said yourself that you have good shoulders, and you have good arms…" </p><p> </p><p>"But his belly is chwubby and soft." Minho teased and rubbed the belly he was talking about. "I also don't really have abs or something though, so I get that Chan didn't have a lot of options to choose from." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Hyunjin is <em> beyond </em> sexy, especially if he goes swimming??" Jeongin couldn't believe they weren't seeing Hyunjin as an option, at least Seungmin would choose him too, obviously. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, please, he's taken already." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it like <em> that </em>, of course, gross." Jeongin rolled his eyes. "Now you guys show your answers." </p><p> </p><p>The other team showed their answers, and as expected Hyunjin and Seungmin chose each other (the only reason why their team wasn't winning with a landslide), and Felix and Jisung chose Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? You're <em> that </em>biased, Hyunjin?" Minho laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gasped in an offended manner. "Seungmin is really cute in a swimsuit!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay, you didn't base it on sexiness like the rest of us, but on cuteness, aha." </p><p> </p><p>"He's also sexy, though…" Hyunjin quietly mumbled, causing both himself and Seungmin to get a little red. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why did you guys choose me then?" Chan asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Because we chose based on sexiness slash aesthetic, like I said, well at least <em> I </em> did, but I think Jisung and Felix did too." Minho explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you have a good looking body." Felix agreed and Jisung nodded a little shyly, while the friends checked Chan out. </p><p> </p><p>Chan got flustered at the comments and attention. "Guys, please stop looking at me… This was the last question right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, so we won with one point, get REKT." Jisung stuck his tongue out while Felix dabbed. "So you guys have to do the dishes and help cook!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you only won with <em> one </em>point, cut us some slack." Changbin whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then Chan doesn't have to help since he already did." Felix smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Me and Changbin literally did the dishes on the first day here, the day Chan helped cook." Jeongin protested, more to get himself to do less, than for Chan to do more. "And Minho has already done the dishes the day after with Jisung…" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I'll do the dishes and you three cook?" Chan suggested. </p><p> </p><p>"I am <em> not </em>letting those three cook for us together, and you are not doing the dishes alone." Seungmin pointed at the other team. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then I'll at least help Chan with the dishes since I haven't done <em> anything </em>yet." Hyunjin said. </p><p> </p><p>"And I will cook with one or more of you, since I'm in charge of the cooking!" Felix completed the plan. </p><p> </p><p>They did rock-paper-scissors to determine who cooked with Felix, and Changbin lost, so they went cooking, while the rest went to pack their stuff for tomorrow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You got everything ready for tomorrow too, Jinnie?" Seungmin asked while he put the last things he didn't need tomorrow into his bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm all ready!" Hyunjin skipped over to his boyfriend, enveloped him in a tight and warm hug and gave him a little kiss behind his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin smiled, turned to the other and wrapped his arms around Hyunjins neck. He admired Hyunjins beauty for a moment, getting lost in his eyes, before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, then we can do whatever we want now." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin didn't need to hear that twice, he smiled his lovely eyesmile and pressed his soft lips against Seungmins. They had their own evening routine where they just kissed and cuddled their hearts out until they fell asleep, and Seungmin couldn't get enough of Hyunjin kissing him. As he had said during the game this afternoon, Hyunjin just put all of himself into their kisses and Seungmin loved it. </p><p> </p><p>While he was thinking about everything he liked about Hyunjin, - <em> that's probably the problem Seungmin, you're thinking whilst kissing him -, </em>Hyunjin deepened the kiss making Seungmins brain short-circuit. He felt hands slowly pushing him onto the bed and Hyunjin coming along. During their gasps for air they admired the other, just everything about the other, until they slowed down and settled into each others arms. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really glad I confessed before the trip." Hyunjin sighed with a smile on his face. "It is making the already fun trip even better." </p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Seungmin snuggled closer to his boyfriend and gave him a little kiss on the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin didn't feel like saying anything more, he just cuddled Hyunjin until he fell asleep and dreamt of happy things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everything is mostly fun and games now, mostly, but next chapter certain things will happen...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The fortune-teller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She swung the pendant lightly and whispered unintelligible words. Seungmin felt entranced by the motion of the pendant and the soft whispering, and he wasn't able to form coherent thoughts. …………………………………………… </p><p> </p><p>Whispers… </p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're going to the fair, but not before Chan and Minho have a fight, and they stumble upon a mysterious woman, what could possibly happen?</p><p>This chapter is a little longer because a lot happens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho woke up from the alarm and groaned, he hadn't slept that well since he was fruitlessly trying to figure out what was the cause of Chans bad mood. He had quickly let it go, knowing it had no use, but since they had to wake up early to leave it still hadn't resulted in much sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Ughhh Minho, don't groan into my ears…" Jisung complained. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh yeah. </em>Minho remembered where he was, in bed in the cabin with Jisung in his arms looking sleepily at him, brightening his mood immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"The alarm…" Jisung waved a tired arm in the direction of the alarm. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh yeah. </em>Minho turned off the alarm and very slowly pushed himself upright. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm." Jisung hummed ambiguously. </p><p> </p><p>"Thinking about Chan?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisungs eyes widened a little, confirming he too had been thinking about Chan. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded. "Me too, but I soon realized that it was no use, and maybe I was worrying for nothing." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pushed himself upright too. "I was just wondering why he called himself selfish, but after yesterday morning he seemed to be in a better mood? So I thought I'd try to only worry when it gets bad."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Well, let's hope he slept well today and let's go get ready to leave soon." </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no, </em> Minho thought as he walked into the main living space and saw Chan looking just as tired as yesterday morning. <em> What did we expect, it's a travelling day and we're planning on going to the fair too, of course he didn't sleep well.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Minho had helped Chan yesterday evening with planning the next day, but Chan probably had done some extra work until late, or early this morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Channie, you look tired, you okay?" Jisung asked, placing a hand on Chans shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course, today's gonna be busy so I couldn't really get much rest, sorry, but I'll survive!" Chan smiled. "I'm used to not sleeping a lot." </p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make me feel better!" Jisung shook the older boy, but Chan just laughed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least he's laughing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That means I will drive the first part to the fair while you rest." </p><p> </p><p>"But aren't you tired--" </p><p> </p><p>"No objections." </p><p> </p><p>They got their stuff in the van, Chan checking and double-checking literally every single thing that could be checked and went towards the passenger seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Grab him, bois, we're not letting him sit there." Minho ordered. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone, including Minho, grabbed Chan and dragged him towards the back seats. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys… if you put me back there I will only stress more because I can't see if everything is going well…" Chan whined. "I memorized the route so when I see it's going well I will rest…" </p><p> </p><p><em> This man. </em>Minho let go of Chans arms and the rest followed, they knew Chan was telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>They all hopped in, Chan next to Minho, Jisung and the love birds behind them, and Changbin, Felix and Jeongin in the back. Chan guided Minho onto the highway and luckily did as he was told after: rest. </p><p> </p><p>"What are the rooms going to be for the next cabin?" Minho heard Felix ask from the back.</p><p> </p><p>"There are four rooms again, so I'm guessing Hyunjin and Seungmin will be boring, or not so boring if you know what I mean, and go together." Minho grinned and felt a slap on his shoulder, probably from Seungmin. "Channie you wanna go together with me? I haven't been with you yet." </p><p> </p><p>That was the truth, and he really wanted to room with Chan, but he also had in his mind that, then, he could keep an eye on him, make sure he slept well. <em> Not that Felix isn't capable of that… oh wow, if Felix couldn't calm him… No, it's Chan, who </em> can <em> calm him when he's worrying? Only the person he's worrying about.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Me? Don't you want to room with Jisung again? Since you two wrote each other down as best roommate." </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed. "Yes Jisung is a great roommate, but I haven't been with you yet so for one: I couldn't judge well since I hadn't roomed with you, and two: I want to room with as many people as I can, so I want to room with you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm definitely not a fun roommate though, I'm just planning and stuff." Chan waved his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not true Chan…" Felix pouted. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to lie for me, Felix." Chan laughed and waved a hand. "I'm not in the room that much, and when I am, it's already late, so no, not really fun or something." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sometimes… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then everyone has to room with 'boring' Chan to make it fair right?" Minho didn't get why Chan was being like this, he didn't complain when he had to room with Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just saying that I think you should room with the one you want, as I said, you and Jisung really liked sharing a room didn't you? You chose each other as best roommate, so we won't complain if you want to go together again." </p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes, he had already said that he wanted to room with everyone, but Chan just wasn't listening, <em> why?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Jisung? What do you want?" Minho asked, he needed some help here. </p><p> </p><p>"I loved rooming with you, Minho, but you can go with Chan, of course, he's fun to cuddle too!" Jisung said. "I want to room with everyone I can too." </p><p> </p><p>Chan was quiet for a moment, and when Minho looked for a second, he saw Chan looking conflicted. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but Minho you haven't shared a bed with Changbin or Felix yet too right? So that's also an option." </p><p> </p><p>Minho tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles went white. Chan could be so frustrating sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>"God Chan, what's the problem? Do you not want to room with me <em> that </em>bad? You don't mind rooming with the rest, but as soon as I suggest it you protest until I give in?" </p><p> </p><p>In the corner of his eyes he saw Chan flinch at the harsh words and Minho felt his stomach drop with a bad feeling, but he wanted to know why Chan didn't want to room with him.<em> Am I the cause of his bad moods?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"T-That's not the case at all! I want to room with you, but I don't want you to room with me." Chan defended, but it didn't make sense to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"But you <em> do </em>want others to room with you?" </p><p> </p><p>Chans silence after that was a punch in the gut to Minho, it was deafening and he felt his friends holding their breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Just focus on the road." Chan softly said, guilt coating in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Another punch to the stomach. Minho tried to make sense of everything but he wasn't succeeding. <em> What have I done wrong? Why me? Is it because I'm helping with the trip and he feels selfish for letting me? Is it because I insisted on carrying Changbin? But I have not once complained about being tired or about having to drive. And every time it was me </em> forcing <em> Chan to let me help. </em> And <em> on the first day he hugged me, thanking me for driving. </em>It just didn't make sense, however he tried to look at it. He looked in the direction of his friend and saw him curled up in the seat, looking tired and sad. Minho felt like he could cry, tears prickling his eyes, blurring the road and cars in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, does this have to do with that you said you felt selfish?" Jisung leaned forward and placed a hand on Chans shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shook the hand away and Minho guessed Jisung would look worried, maybe a little hurt. When Chan didn't say anything, Minho decided to. </p><p> </p><p>"Let him rest, Ji, if he doesn't want to tell me why he suddenly doesn't like me anymore or something, that's fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Minho… That's not true…" Chan mumbled softly but didn't care to state what the real truth was according to him. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the way they remained mostly silent, Chan sometimes helped with the route, sometimes some others tried to make a conversation, but the mood didn't let them last long. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I see the fair! And they have a ferris wheel!" Jeongin excitedly said, probably pointing outside. </p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled, luckily someone was excited. <em> I'll try to make it fun too. </em>Minho parked the car and felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see it was Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for just now, let's try to have fun at the fair, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't look like he was planning to have fun himself, and he still hadn't explained why he didn't want to room together, but Minho appreciated the apology nevertheless, he felt like it was sincere. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They walked around the fair for a while first, seeing what it offered and see what they wanted to do. The mood had lightened since the car ride, for which Seungmin was thankful, and Hyunjin holding his hand also helped, but everyone was also a little tired, so it took some time for them decide what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"May I offer you boys a telling of your fortune?" a voice sounded behind them. </p><p> </p><p>They turned around to see a woman clothed in typical fortune-teller fashion. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin rolled his eyes. "Sorry, we're not interested in spending money for someone to tell us things without meaning." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let go of his hand to grab his arm and look at him with a look that told him he was being a little harsh. <em> Okay maybe it was harsh, but it's the truth.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You don't believe in fortune-telling? I do it for free, though." The woman said and turned to Chan. "Oh, I'm feeling some bad vibes coming from you. Jealousy is not a good thing, my boy." </p><p> </p><p>Chans eyes widened and his friends all looked at him. Seungmin couldn't believe they were falling for this. There was <em> something </em>bothering Chan, but it couldn't be jealousy, right? Chan said he felt selfish, not jealous. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, jealous? I'm sorry, at what? He is just tired." Seungmin sighed. "See? She's just saying things." </p><p> </p><p>"If you want me to help with your problems, I <em> do </em>expect something in return." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin turned to Chan, at least Chan also didn't believe her right? <em> He </em>would know it were lies. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head. "No, I'm fine, uhm, for the most part, but I- I'm not jealous." </p><p> </p><p>"See?" Seungmin crossed his arms, and smiled a little smugly at his victory. </p><p> </p><p>"If you say so…" The woman didn't seem affected by her loss and turned back to Seungmin. "But if you don't believe in my powers, you wouldn't mind if I hypnotized you, for free don't worry." </p><p> </p><p><em> What the hell? </em>Seungmin got a little nervous, but soon composed himself. He knew hypnotizing was a real thing, but it could only do little things for a short while, and he didn't feel like giving in to this woman. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, sure, whatever." Seungmin shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>His friends gasped softly and looked at each other in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, look at me." The woman told him and held some sort of pendant up. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin had the urge to roll his eyes again, but thought he would let the woman have this and kept looking at the pendant. She swung the pendant lightly and whispered unintelligible words. Seungmin felt entranced by the motion of the pendant and the soft whispering, and he wasn't able to form coherent thoughts. <em> ……………………………………………  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whispers…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …………………………………………… </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Snap. </em> The woman snapped Seungmin out of his trance, but he didn’t feel that much different. <em> I guess she can entrance someone, but for the rest?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"And? What happened?" Felix asked. </p><p> </p><p>They waited for the woman to answer, but she just had a self-satisfied smile on her face. <em> I guess she's happy she managed to put someone in a trance for once.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I don't think anything else happened than that I was, uhm, gone for a moment?" Seungmin said. "So I guess you can do at least something you claim you can do." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad I managed to convince you a little then, but you could've brought the compliment a little less <em>coldly</em>." The woman smiled despite her words. "Goodbye boys, and good luck with your trip." </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and vanished into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>"How did she know we were on a trip?" Hyunjin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, almost all of us are wearing backpacks, and I'm guessing this fair is a thing they do more often here, so she had a fair chance of getting it right." Seungmin retorted and grabbed Hyunjins hand. "But I guess that means she's observant, with which you can come far with convincing people you're a fortune-teller." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. "I guess you're right. You're the smart one. But <em> she </em>was right in that you could've been less cold to her." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin sighed and squeezed the others hand. "Sorry, but I think it's just ridiculous to ask people to pay you if they want to hear something you just made up, or deducted or something." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin gave a noncommittal hum and before Seungmin could say anything else, Felix yelled. </p><p> </p><p>"BUMPER CARS!" </p><p> </p><p>Felix began running towards the attraction, followed by Jeongin, Changbin and Hyunjin, who let go of Seungmins hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin stopped and turned around to face the rest. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys coming too?" He smiled a hopeful smile, but Seungmin also saw some tiredness hidden. "It'll be fun!" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in the mood right now, but I'll definitely have fun watching you wreck each other." He laughed. </p><p> </p><p>If he was honest, he also still felt a tiny bit dizzy from the hypnosis and combining that with bumper cars didn't sound fun. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going too." Minho grinned, trying to suppress weariness, and extended his hand to the remaining two. "Sungie? Chan? It'll be fun." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung grabbed Minho hand and nodded, while Chan just looked exhausted and sad (?). <em> Is he jealous of their friendsh-- no Seungmin that's ridiculous, why, then, would he be jealous </em> now <em> ? You don't believe that woman, and Chan himself said he wasn't jealous.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'll pass too, too tired." Chan laughed sheepishly. "You go have fun and I'll try to have fun watching as well." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, okay." Minho looked down for a moment before looking up with a grin. "Do you have any requests for who we need to wreck? You can say me too." </p><p> </p><p>"Or me!" Jisung put his hand up. </p><p> </p><p>Chan laughed a little, <em> thank god. </em>"Hmmm, no, no requests, I'd feel bad." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you would." Minho rolled his eyes. "Okay, then we're just gonna go all out against everyone except Felix." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded and the two ran over to the rest, still holding hands, while Seungmin and Chan followed. </p><p> </p><p>As their friends got in the bumper cars, Minho and Jisung kept their promise going hard on everyone except Felix. They rammed into each other making dramatic sounds and gestures, firing each other up to take revenge. Seungmin doubled over from laughing and saw Chan laughing his silent breathy laugh too.</p><p> </p><p>His friends went for two more rounds, and Seungmin joined the last one, all of them forgetting about all the tiredness they had this morning. While still laughing they continued walking through the fair. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we have time for one more attraction before we need to go." Chan said. "What do you guys want?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ferris wheel!" Jeongin jumped up and down. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin smiled at Jeongins excitement, and at Minho and Jisung getting a little paler thinking about the heights, but they agreed along with the rest. The group had to split into two groups, and they decided to put two 'scared' with two 'not scared', ending up with a group consisting of Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix and Minho, and one with Chan, Changbin, Jeongin and Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>When Seungmins group got inside the carriage, Minho immediately clamped himself to Felix and sat as far away as he could from the windows. Felix just smiled and held Minho tightly as well. </p><p> </p><p>The carriage sluggishly moved up and Seungmin just enjoyed the view. As they got higher, Minho got more scared, and the wind picked up a little. <em> The wind is a little chilly… chilly…… cold…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shivered. <em> I'm cold. </em> He scooted over closer to Hyunjin, <em> he's warm.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Oh wow, Seungmin you're <em> cold."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, the wind is bit chilly." Seungmin snuggled even closer to his boyfriend, wanting to feel more of his warmth, he felt so cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? I think it's refreshing. It's pretty hot today." Minho spoke, eyes squinted to not see how high up they were. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you okay Seungmin? Not getting sick?" Felix asked, stroking Minhos arms to calm him down. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shook his head, he didn't feel sick, just cold. Hyunjin slung his arms, his warm arms, around him, and Seungmin thought about every time Hyunjin had made him feel warm. He thought about every time they kissed and how it would heat up his whole body when Hyunjin pressed his lips all over his face and neck, and Seungmin needed to feel warmer so he raised his hands up to Hyunjins warm cheeks, at which his boyfriend jumped a little. </p><p> </p><p>"You're hands are cold--" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin didn't pay attention to what he was saying anymore, he needed to feel warmer, so he kissed him. He felt a little warmth spread through him, but it wasn’t enough. He pressed himself against Hyunjin, wrapping his arms around his neck, and he felt warmer, but it wasn’t enough. Hyunjin kissed him back with his warm lips, but it felt too hesitant, it wasn't enough. Seungmin gasped for air and went in again, now for a deeper kiss, needing to feel even more warmth, and he did. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin softly pushed him away, away from his source of warmth. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Seungmin…" He panted, his head was all red and he looked at Seungmin with a non-understanding and embarrassed look. "Uhm, that's enough." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know what <em> you two </em>are doing tonight." Minho grinned, but Seungmin didn't pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What just happened?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I guess that's <em> one </em>way of feeling less cold." Minho continued. "Just throwing yourself onto your boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh yeah, I just did that. </em> Seungmin got back into reality and removed himself from Hyunjin, feeling embarrassed by that Minho and Felix saw what he just did, but he did feel warmer now. He looked at Hyunjin to see him look down with a troubled expression, head still red. <em> Did I go too far?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Seungmin whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"No, sorry, you just, uhm, caught me by surprise, and, uhm, I couldn't really keep up." Hyunjin had a guilty look on his face and Seungmin hated it. "It just came a little out of nowhere for me, and, uhm, I wasn't really in the right mood for it, sorry." </p><p> </p><p><em> Why is </em> he <em> apologizing? </em>Seungmin wanted to grab his hand, but decided to give him some space. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize Hyunjin. I shouldn't have done that without your permission. I just, uhm, wanted to feel warmer, and you're warm." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin smiled a little, and Seungmin felt relieved. </p><p> </p><p>"But still, I shouldn't have done it if you didn't want it." He continued. "There are other ways to feel warmer." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Hyunjin just said. </p><p> </p><p>Before Seungmin could protest, the carriage arrived back at the bottom and they exited the ferris wheel. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the first group had entered their carriage, Jisung entered the next carriage with his group. Chan sat down next to Changbin so Jisung sat next to Jeongin. He grabbed the arm of the younger, just to feel a little safer as they slowly rose up. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what's the deal with you and Minho?" Changbin asked. </p><p> </p><p>Chans eyes widened and Jisung was equally surprised at Changbins question, but he hoped now that Minho wasn't there, Chan wanted to answer. </p><p> </p><p>"There's no 'deal'." Chan just said, but he didn’t look at anyone. "There's nothing wrong." </p><p> </p><p>"But you don't want to room with him? I mean, you don't want him to room with you, whatever the difference is." Jeongin retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"I think he means he doesn't think he deserves? to room with Minho?" Jisung tried. </p><p> </p><p>He had thought about it during the car ride, feeling bad for both of them, and this was the conclusion he got to, but the conclusion didn't make much sense. <em> Well, it's a Chan thing to think he doesn't deserve something, but why Minho? Why now? Why does he feel undeserving?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"What? But Minho sleeptalks, which can be pretty annoying sometimes, it would sooner be the other way around?" Jeongin mused. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Jisung shrugged. "I think it can be cute sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>Chan flinched a little. <em> Huh? Did I see that right? Is it because he maybe likes Minho…? </em> He could imagine not wanting to room with Minho because he's so overwhelmingly cute, handsome, funny, sweet… <em> No! Jisung, don't get distracted. What I was saying- thinking was that if he has a crush, wouldn't he want to room with him? But I mean, it </em> was <em> pretty overwhelming for me, so… maybe we can bond over our crush on Minho? </em>Jisungs curiosity took over. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, is it because you have a crush--" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Chan said firmly, startling Jisung. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, I guess I was blinded by my own emotions? Or I saw the flinching wrong. </em>But Jisung also felt a little relieved that Chan wasn't in the 'competition', Chan was really cute and amazing and handsome and responsible… </p><p>aka Jisung was afraid Minho would choose Chan if he was an option. <em> Jisung what are you thinking? Stop those selfish thoughts. And besides, Minho almost kissed </em> you <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Please drop the subject." Chan continued. "I don't want to talk about it, and I don't need you guys to jump to conclusions. I already said that there's nothing wrong, and I definitely don't hate or dislike Minho, I just don't want to shove my stress or bad moods onto him because he's already doing so much. " </p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense, but why not just tell Minho?" Jisung asked, although he felt there was something more to the story. </p><p> </p><p>"I… I'm afraid then he wants to help even more, but I guess it came across as that I didn't want to room with him because he did something wrong…" Chan looked guilty and Jisungs chest tightened. "I'll apologize and tell him." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung just wanted to hug him and cheer him up, so he stood up despite his light fears and walked over to hug the older boy. Chans jumped a little in surprise and gently pushed Jisung away with an apologetic look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Jisung, but please don't." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't get it. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault, I just don't want a hug right now." Chan looked down at his hands and then outside. "Let's stop making everyone sad with this and enjoy the ride, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed but did as Chan said. <em> At least we know now what the problem with Minho was, well, at least mostly, and Chan will apologize.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride they were silent, just enjoying the view until they arrived back down. </p><p> </p><p>"So, how was your ride?" Minho asked when the group reunited again. "Seungmin was a little cold so he just <em> shoved </em>his tongue in--" </p><p> </p><p>"Minho." Seungmin hissed, looking embarrassed. "Please don't. Hyunjin didn't like it." </p><p> </p><p><em> What? What happened? </em>Jisung saw Hyunjin looking down with a sorry look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I just kinda pushed myself onto Hyunjin without his permission." Seungmin quietly explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I mean, I don't know what happened, but I get that you think you wouldn't need permission to kiss your boyfriend." Jeongin said. "And Hyunjin's always kissing you, but--" </p><p> </p><p>"but that doesn't mean he is okay with everything, but I guess I assumed he was…" Seungmin interjected and Jeongin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry…" Hyunjin was still looking down. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I didn't say it was your fault, don't apologize for having boundaries Hyunjin." Jeongin gave his friend a light push. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, the ride was nice, how was yours?" Hyunjin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, it was nice indeed." Chan smiled. "And, uhm, Minho? Can we talk while we go back to the van?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure." Minho looked hopeful, but also nervous. </p><p> </p><p>They walked back to the van, Minho and Chan behind the rest, and Jisung tried to strain his ears to hear the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"... I don't want to stress you out more than necessary." He heard Chan say. </p><p> </p><p>"You know you won't, right? … not there, then I won't stress, and we can plan… together, I can ease <em> your </em>stress, that'll make me happy." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung slowed his pace a little to hear better. </p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to be able to cuddle and have fun with your roommate, just like you had with Jisung, and I can't give you that." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not? Isn't that up to me? And you <em> can </em>give it to others?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, it would be ideal if I could room alone, but I feel extra bad with you because you already do so much. And I <em> know </em>I can't give it to you." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung heard Minho sigh, and he felt him. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan… <em> I </em>know you can, and according to me Felix is doing a lot as well, but you didn't have any problems rooming with him." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ouch, that was true, but maybe Chan began to feel bad after the first night with Felix?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Because--" Chan sighed. "Yes he does a lot too, and I also did feel bad rooming with him, because I saw the rest having so much fun, but I didn't say anything because switching would be too much effort for the fact that I would feel bad with everyone." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jesus Chan, don't put yourself down so much.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Aaghh, Chan I just want to shake some sense into you! We all love you, Chan, stop being so hard on yourself. I'll show you that you can be-- that you <em> are </em>a fun and good roommate, we'll make a game of planning--" </p><p> </p><p>"No Minho, I'm not-- you're not rooming with me, please stop now. I don't even get why you want to so bad." </p><p> </p><p>"Because you're my friend and your reasons for not wanting to room with me are bullshit, and you're unnecessarily putting yourself down and I want to prove you wrong, change your mind." </p><p> </p><p>"You can't." </p><p> </p><p><em> Oof. </em> Suddenly Jisung bumped into someone. <em> Oh shit, I was </em> not <em> paying attention to anything else. </em>He looked around to see he bumped into Changbin because they already arrived at the van. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry Bin, didn't see you there." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm only a few centimeters smaller…" Changbin pouted, but Jisung wasn't listening, looking behind him at Minho and Chan. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked very frustrated and hurt for his standards, and Chan looked like he had the exact same emotions. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if I'm so frustrating, then why are you still talking to me?" Chan snapped, to the surprise of the rest. </p><p> </p><p>"Now I'm asking myself the same thing." Minhos expression suddenly turned blank and he walked over to the car. "Someone else can help Chan with the route." </p><p> </p><p>Minho slammed the middle seat down and climbed to the back seat. Jisung looked over to Chan to see him looking down, biting his lip. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan--" Changbin began. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to leave now, are you guys okay with eating lunch in the van? Please try not to make too much of a mess." Chan tried to give a smile, but it wasn’t convincing.</p><p> </p><p>They all silently got in the car, Seungmin getting in front to help Chan with the route, and Jeongin had moved to Seungmins spot next to Hyunjin. Jisung turned around to face Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course." Minho said without any trace of emotion in his voice or his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing this means you're not rooming together?" Felix asked hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Chan would rather <em> die </em> than room with me, apparently." </p><p> </p><p>"I already told you why I don't want it, but you're not listening--" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm </em> not listening? <em> You-- </em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, stop." Seungmin intervened. "I think you guys are only repeating yourselves now. We're all tired, let's settle this another time." </p><p> </p><p><em> Thank the lord for Seungmin, </em> Jisung thought while he gave Seungmin a pat and a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not necessary, I won't room with Chan so the matter is already settled." Minho said. "Well, Chan, enlighten us to who you <em> do </em> want to room with." </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment, an awful silence. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll room with Chan." Jeongin said eventually. "I don't want to cuddle with anyone anyway, I don't know if that was the problem, but I also don't mind if you come to sleep late." </p><p> </p><p>"I also didn't room with Chan yet, and I wouldn't mind either." Changbin said. "Or am I just making things harder, giving Chan more options?" </p><p> </p><p>"I already roomed with Chan, and am okay with rooming with Chan again--" Jisung began. </p><p> </p><p>"No." Chan cut him off, startling Jisung with his harsh tone. "Thanks guys for offering, but I'll go with Jeongin, because you two want to cuddle people right, Bin, Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah..." Jisung nodded along with Changbin. </p><p><br/>He looked back to see Minho with a frustrated look on his face. He probably wanted to say things like 'but I don't mind those things either', or 'and now you agree so easily?', <em> at least that are things that I would want to say. </em> Jisung wanted his friends to make up with each other right now, but Seungmin was right that it was probably wise to do it later. <em> Let's try not to think about it too much anymore, Jisung, it'll all be alright eventually… </em>he thought, but his thoughts couldn't calm him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the next cabin, they first wanted to split into the same groups for grocery shopping and 'other things' as the first time, but then Minho and Chan would be together, so Jeongin pretended to want to pick out the food this time, and Changbin joined in saying he's picky when it comes to food, so Felix and Chan went with them, while Hyunjin stayed in the cabin with Seungmin, Minho and Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>The grocery team had left it to them to decide the remaining room pairs. </p><p> </p><p>"You go cuddle with Bin, Ji." Minho said. "If I'm with Felix then I'm with the person who roomed with Chan so then I can get at least get a second hand experience… Or do you want to bond with Felix over having roomed with the unroomable." </p><p> </p><p>Every word Minho spoke contained zero emotion, zero intonation, and Hyunjin wondered how he did that. <em> Is this his coping mechanism?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"No your suggestion is fine, I'll go with Binnie." Jisung said and walked over to Minho. "And you are getting a hug." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hugged Minho, but Minho just stared into empty space, barely hugging back, so Hyunjin decided to join the hug, and he saw Seungmin following a little later too. Hyunjin looked at Minho to see a small smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go explore and prepare the cabin." </p><p> </p><p>They brought their bags to their rooms, Hyunjin brought his and Seungmins bags to their room, while Seungmin had offered to take care of Jeongin and Chans bags. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin dropped the bags in the room and laid down on the bed for a moment, thinking about today, about the fights between Minho and Chan, <em>what happened that day? night? before yesterday?, </em>and about Seungmin. <em>He really didn't have to be like that against that fortune teller, he didn't even want to admit he was harsh… </em>Hyunjin sighed, <em>I guess</em> <em>we're all just tired. </em>That was also the reason Hyunjin hadn't expected and hadn't been in the mood for Seungmins sudden make out session. He felt bad for having rejected the other, but he knew Seungmin would want him to state his boundaries. He just hoped that Seungmin wouldn't think he liked him less or something, or that Seungmin would be afraid to do things, he had been more distant for the rest of the day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just didn't expect him to go that far when he started, I never expected him to make me feel uncomf-- no, it definitely wasn't that bad, I never expected him to do do something that I wasn't in the mood for, I never expected him to not read the mood well enough to know what to do and what not…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and headed back towards the living room. <em> I'll leave the blame at the fatigue.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The 'other things' team tried to come up with things to do during the stay in this cabin, but the tiredness wasn't helpful, so they decided to leave it for tomorrow and wait for the rest to come back. When they did, they helped with the groceries and Felix and Hyunjin went cooking together. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the evening they didn't do much, everyone was too tired, so they all went to bed early. </p><p> </p><p>"Again, sorry for, uhm, what I did in the ferris wheel, Hyunjin." Seungmin said once they were in their room, ready to go to bed. </p><p> </p><p>"No don't apologize Minnie…" Hyunjin grabbed the others hand and gently massaged it. "Like Jeongin said, it's understandable that you thought it was okay, but I was just a little tired and I thought you would notice, so <em> I'm </em>sorry for not stopping you sooner." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so I needed to stop even sooner? Hyunjin…" Seungmin let go of his hand to rub his face. "Sorry, you're right, I should've noticed you didn't want it, I can't believe I didn't, I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"Stop, Seungmin…" Hyunjin felt awful for making Seungmin feel awful, but he understood the other, <em> if it was the other way around, I would have felt the same. </em>"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, really, as I said, I just wasn't in the mood." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Seungmins hands again, now both of them, and tried to find Seungmins eyes to reassure his boyfriend. When the brown haired boy looked back with his stunning eyes, wherein Hyunjin had been lost many times already, they shone with disbelief and guilt before slightly squishing together because of a small smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling better now?" It was now Seungmins turn to gently rub his thumbs across the back of Hyunjins hands. </p><p> </p><p>It took Hyunjin a second to get what Seungmin meant, totally having forgotten all the bad things that had happened today, but he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but I'm still tired, so I'm not really in for something too wild or something, sorry." Hyunjin enveloped his boyfriend in hug and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "But light kisses are <em> always </em> welcome." </p><p> </p><p>He gave some more kisses to emphasize his words while they laid down in bed. Seungmin looked happier than before and with a smile he gave Hyunjin a light kiss on his lips. Hyunjin pulled his boyfriend closer in his arms and tenderly kissed him back. Seungmin made a cute surprised sound before relaxing into the kiss. They lazily and sweetly moved their lips over the others until they were too tired to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Minnie." Hyunjin whispered, half asleep already. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Jinnie." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, heavy chapter huh? Next chapter will be more light, because it's the beach episode!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The beach episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changbin began running towards the sea with Hyunjin slung over his shoulder yelling for help. The small boy almost tripped a few times while running, giving Chan five heart attacks, but he arrived safely and yeeted (as Felix would say) Hyunjin into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“BLESS YOU BIN!” Jeongin yelled while his tall friend stumbled back to their things to get a towel. “Don’t dry yourself too much Jinnie, you’ll tan better-- HEY CHANGBIN DON’T GO SWIMMING WE NEED TO BURY YOU!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have arrived at the beach episode! This chapter is a little lighter than the previous one, they're just fooling around mostly, but there's also some serious conversations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning everyone looked way more rested than the day before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bless the lord. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix and Minho had talked a little about Chan last night, while Felix tightly held the other. He had tried to comfort the older boy as much as he could, telling him that sometimes Chan could be like that when he was tired, and that indeed Chan would go to bed late so there was not much to miss. When Minho then had complained that Chan only didn't want to room with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>specifically, Felix just said that it was Chans weird way of caring about him and they would talk it out tomorrow when they were less tired. Luckily Minho fell asleep fast, fatigued from the travelling and the fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Chan slept well?" Felix asked Jeongin at the breakfast table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He came to sleep pretty late, so I woke up when he entered the bedroom, but I'm happy I did because I let him cuddle me and he seemed very happy about that." Jeongin smiled. "And this morning he was still sleeping soundly while holding me, so I stayed in bed until he woke up, and he seemed pretty well-rested."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bless for Jeongin, he's really a sweet boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix smiled in return and looked at Chan to confirm Jeongins story, he looked pretty well-rested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minho, Chan, are you in the right mood to talk things out today?" Seungmin asked when everyone arrived at the breakfast table. "It would be ideal if when we go to the beach today, if that's still the plan, everything is fine between you two." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at Chan, who looked back with a slightly scared look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I don't really know what there is to talk about, since Chan got what he wanted, not rooming with me, and he doesn't want to tell me why except for some reasons that don't make sense." Minho said. "And his mind cannot be changed whatsoever, or is the situation different now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung extended his arm to hold Minhos hand, but Minho shook him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, apparently he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep as well as I thought he did. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho was pretty good at hiding his fatigue then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or he is just still mad and confused. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for being such an asshole yesterday, Minho, it wasn't my intention to make you feel like you did something wrong because that's not the case." Chan sounded genuinely sorry. "I'm also sorry for being so stubborn, I'm not trying to make up any excuses but I was tired and I was feeling extra sorry for myself, so I felt like I couldn't be the good roommate you deserve to have no matter what you said, because you had so much fun with Jisung and I felt like I couldn't possibly reach those standards and I'm rambling now, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But is that different now?" Minho asked after a moment of processing what Chan had said. "I already told you ten times that it was fun to room with Jisung, but I want to room with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not just for the sake of rooming with everyone, but because everyone here is fun to room with. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that it'll be fun with you too, just a different kind of fun than with Jisung, but still fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked at Minho in disbelief, </span>
  <em>
    <span>does he still not believe him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way," Minho added. "I'm also sorry for pushing so hard while you were obviously tired and wanted me to drop the subject, I was tired too and was actually looking forward to rooming with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awww, how sweet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felix thought, even though Minho had told him that last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What..? Really?" Chan bit his lip and looked down. "Gosh, I'm so dumb, sorry. It's definitely different now, I'll room with you next stop, sorry I don't know what I was thinking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Chan." Minho hugged the older, but Chan barely hugged back. "Next time don't compare yourself to Jisung, I know he's amazing, but you are too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head and let go of his friend, but he did give him a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are, Channie. Now you both deserve a hug and kissie for being honest and talking things out." Jisung said as he spread his arms open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He first hugged Minho and give him a little kiss on the cheek, Minho pretending to be disgusted. Jisung then continued to Chan, who panicked and dodged the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he still feel like he doesn't deserve the affection? :(. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No kiss?" Jisung asked and Chan shook his head, making Jisung furrow his brows. "Okay. And sorry for making you feel like you couldn't room with Minho." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you didn't, that was purely on me. I'm happy you two always have fun together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled, but Felix thought he heard some strain in his voice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe because he still feels a bit bad for everything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re going to the beach today?” Changbin asked hopefully after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group looked at Chan and Minho, and when they nodded everyone ran to their rooms to get their swimsuits and towels and get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m driving!” Minho yelled as he ran past the rest towards the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m driving back!” Chan yelled back and ran after Minho, a genuine smile finally appearing on his face before he stopped in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Minho! We still need to make our lunch!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the beach, Chans friends immediately ran in all directions, some towards the sea, some towards a random spot to build a sandcastle or try and bury each other in the sand, all of them screaming at each other to join. Chan laughed at the chaos, he felt a burden fall off his shoulders. He had realized that it was more selfish of him to reject Minho because he was afraid of using him because he had feelings for him (?) than to let him room with him. Because the first option would mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would get what he wanted: not having to deal with his own feelings while Minho was sad because he thought Chan didn’t like him, and the second option meant Minho was happy and Chan had to struggle a little and be careful not to go too far, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>rather had the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, what about the lunch?” Chan laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friends who were in his vicinity stopped and began yelling at the rest to come back for lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>succeeding in convincing Changbin that we could bury him…” Jisung pouted cutely as he dramatically dragged himself back, signalling Seungmin and Jeongin to stop digging a hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly ate their lunch, not being able to wait before they could play on the beach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll guard the stuff here while you guys go play.” Chan said, looking around. “Even though there’s barely a crowd.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Are you going to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>view go to waste by just sitting here?” Chan didn’t understand what Minho was saying. “You were voted hottest swimsuit body!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chans ears burned at the attention, he never knew what to do when people stared at him, especially when they were staring at his face or body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay here then, I was planning on tanning some anyway.” Hyunjin proposed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we want to see your wet body too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JEONGIN! I’ll sue you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed again, his ears still red, but forgetting about his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can still admire it if he’s tanning.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows. “And the wet part we can arrange too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho is the master of vague expressions… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we can!” Changbin jumped up and lifted Hyunjin with an unholy groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin began running towards the sea with Hyunjin slung over his shoulder yelling for help. The small boy almost tripped a few times while running, giving Chan five heart attacks, but he arrived safely and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeeted </span>
  </em>
  <span>(as Felix would say) Hyunjin into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BLESS YOU BIN!” Jeongin yelled while his tall friend stumbled back to their things to get a towel. “Don’t dry yourself too much Jinnie, you’ll tan better-- HEY CHANGBIN DON’T GO SWIMMING WE NEED TO BURY YOU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Jeongin ran away, followed by Seungmin and Jisung who went dragging Changbin out of the water to resume what they started before the lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we play with the beach ball?” Felix suggested to Chan and Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded along with Minho and they went towards the sea. They passed the beach ball to each other with unnecessary dramatics and splashing before deciding to play ‘piggy in the middle’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Changbin was here, he would have been the perfect piggy in the middle to start with.” Minho laughed when they didn’t know who should start as the piggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start as the piggy since I don’t have the ball right now.” Chan suggested and he waded to the spot in between his two friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was a good swimmer and jumper, so it would be easy for him to catch the ball or tag one of them, but he decided to go easy on them for the first round. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Are you going easy on us?" Minho asked when Chan let a ball go that Felix practically threw at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore." Chan intercepted the ball from Minho with ease and laughed at the others perplexed expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took the chance to chase Chan while he was laughing, but Chan managed to escape, being faster than his friend. Minho tried to intercept the ball a few times before going back to chasing the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan thought it would be funny to tempt the piggy a little bit and throw the ball at the last moment. Minho chased him, coming closer and closer while Chan still held the ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over here, Chan!" Felix jumped up and down in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right before Minho attempted to tag him, Chan threw the ball, but he felt Minho ram into him, tackling him rather than tagging him. He closed his eyes as they fell back into the shallow water, Chans head submerging for a second. He felt a hand stroking his face, brushing hair out of his face. Chan opened his eyes to look right into Minhos </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes, which were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan barely heard the others words, lost in the depths of Minhos shining eyes, before he realized what happened. His face went bright red as he turned it away from his handsome friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No don't think such things, Chan, stop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he felt his heart beating in his throat. As he looked towards the beach where the rest of his friends were, he saw Jisung look at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He couldn't make out Jisungs expression, but he imagined it wasn't a happy one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan?" Minho, who was still on top of him, asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please get off me." Chan lightly pushed his friend, trying to hide the panic in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I was just distracted by your good looks I guess." Minho joked as he got off of Chan, but Chan didn't laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hadn't been preoccupied with worrying for Jisung, Chan would have noticed that Minhos ears were red as well, and that he had shyly rubbed his neck when he complimented him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn Minho and his flirty jokes, they're going to end up making me do things I'll regret and hurt Jisung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan thought as he tried to calm his frantically beating heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll have to ensure Jisung won't think there's something between us, but how do I do that without exposing I overheard him? Or will I have to tell him? Can I do that without exposing my own feelings? I already said to him I don't have a crush on Minho, so hopefully he'll think it's just Minho being Minho… But still--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan, did I tackle you too hard? You okay?" Minho interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, sorry." Chan shook his head. "I was just, uhm, staring at how Changbin is being buried. Uhm, let's continue. Minho is still the piggy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore!" Minho tagged a confused Felix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played some more, eventually being joined by Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin, and later also Hyunjin, who left poor Changbin to watch their stuff, even though he was still buried. Seungmin and Jeongin had carried Jisung to the water and had thrown him in because he wanted to free Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Jisung seemed not to be very bothered by what he saw while he was playing with Seungmin and Jeongin at the moment, so Chan decided to leave the matter for later too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later, Chan and Felix felt bad for Changbin, so they went to dig him out, telling him he could come play since there weren't many people around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaahhh, Felix, Binnie, save me!!" Jisung yelled as the three came back to the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Jisung splashed Jeongin and Seungmin and they were out for revenge, and Hyunjin just joined the chase for fun, although he was mostly laughing. Jisung hid behind him, Felix and Changbin for protection, but he was no match for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin and Seungmin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got him! Open fire muhahahahahahahaha!" Seungmin laughed while holding a struggling Jisung tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin and Hyunjin began splashing the poor boy, who was wiggling himself in all sorts of weird poses to escape Seungmins hold. Minho, Felix and Changbin joined the water fight, just splashing everyone, not siding with a particular team. Chan was amazed at Jisungs persistence in throwing himself around to tire the brown-haired boys grip. Chan saw Seungmin having more and more difficulty with holding the smaller boy, while Jisung got more and more confident that he could escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung flung himself back forth, making Seungmin lose his balance and causing them to both fall over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God are you guys okay?" Chan ran over to the two boys laying on top of each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of his ears warmed up as it reminded him of what happened with him and Minho earlier, but Jisung and Seungmin were laughing luckily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaaghh, Seungmin you're heavyyyy." Jisung complained from under the taller boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you shouldn't have yeeted yourself forward." Seungmin grinned, not moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung gave Seungmin a quick kiss on his cheek, causing the tall boy to shriek and jump off the other, allowing Jisung to escape. The splashing began again and Chan joined the water fight, playing with his friends until they were all tired of laughing and running in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan drove them back to the cabin, all still laughing and bickering about everything that happened at the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the cabin, Minho and Felix went cooking together while the rest just chilled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should probably talk to Jisung now, right? Tell him I overheard him, that would be fair to him, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a breath and walked over to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Jisung, can I talk to you for a sec?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung looked up at him with his big round eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's so cute… No- Chan jesus, stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure, everything okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes everything's fine, it's just, uhm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked around and motioned Jisung to come to a quieter spot in the living room, far away from the rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" Jisung looked a little concerned even though Chan said everything was fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Chan you </span>
  </em>
  <span>always </span>
  <em>
    <span>say things are fine, also when they aren't. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm…" Chan searched for the right words. "I saw that you, uhm, saw me and Minho in, uhm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>position, but I want you to know that, uhm, it was just an accident, nothing more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger gave a confused look, opening and closing his mouth, probably not sure what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minho just tackled me because we were playing piggy in the middle." Chan explained further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know, but why are you telling me? You already told me you don't have a crush on Minho." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I'm telling you because I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel bad or something… Because, uhm…" Chan hesitated for a moment, embarrassed that he's telling Jisung about this only now. "I overheard you and Felix talk about your crush on Minho." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked down in shame, bracing himself for whatever the reaction of Jisung was going to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Jisung said after a short silence. "Uhm… Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung rubbed his neck while thinking about what to say and Chan hoped he wasn't angry at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should tell Minho." Chan said eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisungs eyes went big, not having expected to hear that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why? Wait, is this why you didn't want to room with him? Because you wanted us to be together?" Jisung snapped out of his silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, maybe that was also a reason…" Chan felt embarrassed admitting it, but he was glad Jisung didn't notice it had to do with his own feelings too. "Because I think Minho really likes you as well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" Jisung looked hopeful, and it made Chans chest tighten painfully, but then the expression of the smaller boy turned doubtful. "Because I thought he might have a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chans mouth fell open. "Me…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind started racing with all kinds of thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, that's not right. That would be unfair to Jisung. But you can't really control your feelings can you, huh? But still, Minho definitely likes Jisung, he's always so happy with him… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugged. "Yeah, just… He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried about you, and I could tell he felt awful about that you didn't want to room with him… Well, I was very worried as well, but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean he likes me, right?" Chan wanted to stop talking about him, he didn't want to hear about how worried his friends were for him. "He's always so happy with you, Ji, and I can tell he feels comfortable around you, and didn't you say to Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan placed a hand on Jisungs arm and looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to be so insecure, because you are, like Minho said, amazing, and you're sweet and smart and funny and you brighten everyones day with your smile, which I know Minho loves, and he always talks about how he can listen to you sing for hours, and he thinks you're pretty and cute and… I can go on and on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisungs eyes were big and sparkled with awe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, don't get lost in them..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Chan…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chans mind went blank at Jisungs soft voice whispering his name, he couldn't take his eyes of him, of every feature of his beautiful face. Without noticing, he slowly moved closer, or was it Jisung who did? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, Felix and I can't choose. Do we want rice or noodles for dinner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhos voice snapped Chan out of his trance and he shot back from Jisung. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You idiot! You are supposed to encourage Jisung to confess to Minho, not be fucking selfish and take advantage of the moment. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sincerely hoped Minho didn't see how close they were, but he couldn't see anything from his expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noodles!" Hyunjin yelled, and others yelled their answer too, but Chan didn't pay attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you going to tell him?" He asked when Minho went back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger still looked somewhat dazed, but soon came back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Well, you seem to be pretty sure that he likes me back, so I think I will…" Jisung pondered. "Not today, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time." Chan nodded, he understood that he was still nervous despite all the evidence pointing to the fact that Minho liked him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach still turned in jealousy when he thought about Jisung confessing to Minho, but it was better than a few days ago, and he told himself that when they would get together, he would get over them quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho sighed as he plopped down on the double bed that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> sigh?" Felix plopped next to him. "Everything alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>to like two people at once… " Minho laid down, propping his arms under his head. "And I think they were having a moment when I went to the living room to ask everyone what they wanted to eat, and I don't know how to feel about it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like two people? Who?" Felix stared at him with big eyes. "Is one of them Jisung? Oh wait-- and is the other Chan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, it's that obvious, huh? Well, not to Chan and Jisung I think… Or is it, but they just don't like me back? They both had the same reaction to me staring at them from on top of them, well… Chan told me to get off him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minhos heart sank thinking back to that, and to how Chan had said he could never reach Jisungs level. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he also said he would room with you right? That's at least something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minho?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, I'm talking to Felix. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's them, how'd you know?" Minho tried to be casual, but he was genuinely curious how Felix managed to get it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… Jisung told me that you two had a moment in the previous cabin, that you pinned him down during your pillow fight and stared into his eyes, and so I thought you might like him…" Felix began. "And how you looked at Chan today, and brushed his hair out of his face… It reminded me of what Jisung told me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded, feeling his ears burn and his heartbeat speed up thinking about his moments with his two friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the thing is," Minho sighed. "I'm not sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>think. I think I have a pretty good shot with Jisung, because he wrote down me as who he thought would be the best kisser, and now it looks like he might like Chan too? Which would be great, but…" Minho sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. "But Chan…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the beginning of the trip things went really well, but then he suddenly got insecure because of Jisung or something, and I hoped it was because he thought we liked each other and he likes me? or better, both? But he rejected Jisung and my advances, but then he had a moment with Jisung and I'm just confused and maybe they just like each other and not me? Or they don't even like each other and not me either?" Minho just rambled his thoughts, he felt comfortable enough sharing it with Felix, knowing he would be understanding. "And I don't know what I want. Well, I want them to like both me and each other, but that would be a lot to ask, but I don't know what I'd do if that's not the case." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm… that's hard indeed…" Felix mused. "I'm sure you three will come to a solution if it's not how you hoped." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right…" Minho smiled at the younger, thankful for his support. "But I won't risk ruining the trip with this. I mean, we'll sort it out, but that may take a while, so I'll just wait. Maybe I can understand their feelings more in the process." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, maybe you will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Minho dreamt happy dreams of Chan and Jisung. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is what Minho feels, huh...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kiss him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please Sungie, don't do this…" Minho said dramatically, he and Jisung in the race for the win. "After all we've been through." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry My Love." Jisung said back, earning laughs and snickers from the rest. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm begging you! I'm your soulmate!" Minho clutched his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung dramatically looked away. "It has to be done." </p><p> </p><p>"He had to do it to 'em." Felix wiped away a fake tear. </p><p> </p><p>"Nooooooooooo…" Minho said in slow motion as Jisung placed down the 'draw 4' card. </p><p> </p><p>"Uno." </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't be fooled by the summary nor title of this chapter, prepare for suffering and angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they decided again to have a chill day, just play games with each other, which was just as fun as going somewhere, Seungmin thought. Yesterday had been really fun, Chan and Minho had made up, the atmosphere with him and Hyunjin had gone back to normal, no one seemed tired anymore, and they just enjoyed themselves like they were supposed to on a trip. Everything was great, extra great because last night he realized that he <em> loved </em> Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>After the lunch Seungmin had grabbed his playing cards to play Uno with his friends. They sat in a circle on the floor, Seungmin in between Jisung and Changbin, and he suddenly felt a little dizzy. <em> Well, it's pretty hot today.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, the boyfriends <em> separated? </em>" Minho thought it was necessary to comment. </p><p> </p><p>"We're not on a trip with just the two of us, we don't <em> always </em> have to sit next to each other." Seungmin rolled his eyes, and flinched a little. <em> Don't roll your eyes when you're dizzy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Don't get him wrong, he loved sitting next to Hyunjin, cuddling him, but he also loved all of his friends and didn't want to only focus on his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I love cuddling <em> all </em>of you guys." Hyunjin proved his statement by hugging Jeongin with all of himself. "Minnie and I cuddle lots in the evenings." </p><p> </p><p>"I bet cuddling isn't the only thing you guys do in the evenings." Minho grinned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god this guy… he thrives on embarrassing me, doesn't he?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Please shut up, Minho." Changbin thankfully said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes please, let's play." Seungmin agreed and began dealing the cards. </p><p> </p><p>They played a few games, containing lots of screaming, frustration, throwing cards and betrayal, and Seungmin forgot his dizziness. </p><p> </p><p>"Please Sungie, don't do this…" Minho said dramatically, he and Jisung in the race for the win. "After all we've been through." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry My Love." Jisung said back, earning laughs and snickers from the rest. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm begging you! I'm your soulmate!" Minho clutched his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung dramatically looked away. "It has to be done." </p><p> </p><p>"He had to do it to 'em." Felix wiped away a fake tear. </p><p> </p><p>"Nooooooooooo…" Minho said in slow motion as Jisung placed down the 'draw 4' card. </p><p> </p><p>"Uno." </p><p> </p><p>"Is Jisung finally going to win?" Hyunjin gasped. "After <em> all </em>those failures?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung began protesting, and his friends began, again, with yelling through each other. Seungmin just tuned it out and waited for his turn to place his card. </p><p> </p><p>"YES!" </p><p> </p><p>"NO! Seungmin you could've guessed he had a red card as his last one!" Minho yelled while Jisung screamed in victory, hugging Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>The screams in his ear made his dizziness return and he squeezed his eyes shut to stabilize himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I deserve a victory kiss." Jisung beamed as he let go of Seungmin. "Someone wanna give me a kiss?" </p><p> </p><p><em> 'give me a kiss?'... 'give me a kiss?'... </em> Jisungs words repeated in Seungmins head. <em> 'give me a kiss?'... kiss…  </em></p><p> </p><p>"...I'm not… <em> kiss him… </em>" Minhos voice. "... betrayed me…"</p><p> </p><p><em> kiss him... kiss him... </em> Seungmin wanted to kiss Jisung, he felt like he needed to. <em> kiss him… kiss him…  </em></p><p> </p><p>"... <em> kiss… </em>" Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"... Felix…" Seungmin whipped his head towards Jisung upon hearing his voice, <em> kiss him… kiss him… </em>"... trust you… "</p><p> </p><p><em> kisshimkisshimkisskisskisskisskisskisskisskisskisskisskiss. </em>Seungmin felt like he would go insane if he didn't kiss him, so, without seeing that Felix was already on his way to give Jisung a kiss, he grabbed Jisung cheeks, turned his head towards him, and almost slammed his lips against the others. </p><p> </p><p>He kissed Jisung, not hearing the gasps from his friends nor from the boy he was kissing. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin wh--" Jisung pushed Seungmin away, but Seungmin didn't hear him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Why? It's not enough. </em>It wasn't enough, so Seungmin cut Jisungs sentence of and kissed him again, as if his life depended on it, putting his tongue in the others mouth--</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin stop! I--I what are you doing?!" Jisung shoved Seungmin away. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell-- Seungmin did you just put your tongue in Jisungs mouth??" Minho was the only one who managed to bring something out, but Seungmin didn't pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What just happened?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He saw Jisung looking at him, face red, eyes wide. <em> Why? He has just won, right? </em> He looked around to the rest to see what was up, and he saw some looking at him, shocked, confused, and some looking at Hyunjin who-- <em> what?  </em></p><p> </p><p>When Seungmins eyes landed on his boyfriend, it felt like someone put a knife through his heart. Hyunjin looked so incredibly <em>sad</em>, so <em>pained</em>, it completely overwhelmed him. <em>Why? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin what's wrong?" Seungmin was worried out of his mind and felt tears form in his eyes, mimicking those in Hyunjins. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> What's wrong? </em>" Hyunjin choked out, tears starting to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin began to panic, not knowing why the boy he was in love with was crying, and from the looks of his friends, he was supposed to know. He slowly crawled over to the crying boy, his limbs shaking slightly, wanting to pull him into his arms and listen to his worries, hating to see him so sad. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, I--” Seungmin reached over a hand but Hyunjin jerked away and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t--” The other sobbed. Another knife through Seungmins heart. “Don’t say my name like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin could barely keep himself from crying anymore, I <em> made him cry like this?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“L-like what?” His voice was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you didn’t just kiss someone else!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjins words slammed into him like a rock, memories of kissing Jisung returning to him, making Seungmin barely notice Hyunjin standing up and running away, telling his friends to leave him alone. <em> No this can’t be real… nonononononono. Whywhywhy?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He managed to snap out of his frozen state and leave his confusion for later, <em> Hyunjin is more important right now. </em> He stood up and run after his boyfriend-- <em> friend..? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin, wait!” His voice cracked as he called after the other.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin stopped and turned around. “What?” He sniffed, trying to keep himself together.</p><p> </p><p><em> What do I say? I don’t get it either. </em>“I’m sorry, Hyunjin. I don’t know why I did that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t <em> lie </em>to me.” Hyunjin looked away and blinked to keep his vision somewhat clear. “You-- You even kissed him-- while-- after he pushed you away.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjins words were filled with sobs and choked breaths and Seungmin had to do his best to try and think back to when he kissed Jisung because his thoughts were clouded with sadness and confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“I-- I just felt like I needed to do that…” Seungmin sighed, <em> telling the truth is the best. </em> “But-- but I <em> honestly </em> don’t know why I felt like that, because I don’t feel like it now, and-- never before too. I like <em> you, </em>Hyunjin.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head and grabbed his head. “How can you say that?! If you felt like-- like you <em> needed </em>to kiss Jisung, then-- isn’t it there an obvious reason why?” </p><p> </p><p>The way he sounded so frustrated, but above all, so <em> hurt, </em>broke Seungmins heart. He didn’t want to talk what he did right, he just wanted Hyunjin to stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin--”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop saying my name! Stop playing with my head!” Hyunjin only cried harder and turned around to continue to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Just--”</p><p> </p><p>“Go away!” Hyunjin yelled, voice breaking as he slammed the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin stood frozen for a second before collapsing against the wall, crying into his arms as he hugged his knees, accompanied by the sound of Hyunjins broken sobs from beyond the door.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how long he sat there, tears falling while he tried to make sense of the situation, Hyunjins words racing through his head. <em> I don’t actually like Jisung too, right? </em> He tried to imagine kissing Jisung again, doing his best to understand what he had thought a while ago, but he couldn’t. <em> Why did I feel like I wanted to do that? No, more like I </em> had <em> to, like it was necessary. Why, though? Am I going crazy? </em> Seungmin sighed, he still couldn’t think clearly. He dried his tears with his sleeves, feeling completely dried out, and stood up, <em> I should probably apologize to Jisung as well, even though I can’t promise it won’t happen again, because I don’t know how or why it happened. </em>He also wanted to stop hearing the heartbreaking sounds coming from Hyunjin who still hadn’t stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>When Seungmin came back to the living room, he imagined he looked horrible, because that was also the way he felt, but luckily the hostile looks from earlier had softened a little and had turned into concerned ones.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Jisung.” Seungmin said eventually. “I don’t have an excuse, because I have no idea why I did it…” </p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. “It feels like I wasn’t myself or something, but…” He sighed. “ I don’t know, nothing makes sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize to me, I was more worried for Hyunjin than for myself.” Jisungs gentle voice calmed him down, <em> thank god he’s not mad. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Jisung don’t dismiss your own discomfort.” Changbin said. “It’s good that he apologized to you, because even though, uhm, he feels bad about it, he shouldn’t have done it.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin bit his lip to try to stop the tears from forming again, not only did he hurt Hyunjin, he harassed Jisung on the way. </p><p> </p><p>“I get it might all be confusing, Seungmin, but it’s possible to like two people at once…” Seungmin looked up to see Chan give him a hesitant smile. “I don’t know what you said to Hyunjin, but maybe if you explain it to him you guys can come to an understanding?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was glad his friends were so supportive, talking to them made him feel better. Minho gave Chan a look Seungmin didn’t understand, but he decided to pay no mind to it, he just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the problem, I don’t think I like Jisung.” He said, earning confused looks from his friends.</p><p> </p><p>“But you <em> kissed </em> him. Out of nowhere.” Jeongin said, he was the only one looking pretty mad, <em> understandable, I’m mad at myself too. </em>“And after he pushed you away, you--”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Seungmin didn’t need to hear what he had done again. “It’s-- I can’t explain it well, but I don’t feel like kissing him now, nor did I ever feel like it before today, and-- just-- it’s weird but-- ugh, I don’t know how to explain it…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you just feel like that because you feel bad right now?” Chan tried. “I mean, both because you feel bad in general, but also because of how Hyunjin reacted?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shook his head again. “It could explain why I don’t want it now, but I honestly can’t remember ever feeling the way I feel about Hyunjin now about Jisung, and, as I tried to explain just now, I <em> did </em>kiss Jisung because I, uhm, wanted?-- no I felt like I needed to or something, but I don’t think it was out of, how do you say that?--” He was still shaking. “Anyway, it’s different from when I kiss Hyunjin.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it…” Felix whispered to himself and Changbin silently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… that’s, uhm, strange indeed…” Chan looked up, thinking hard. “Maybe it’ll be good to let everything sink in a little, think about it some more when you’re calmer, maybe you’ll figure it out, but know we’re here to talk okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded, he was so thankful for his friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jisung patted his knee. “And I may not feel the same way-- or, I mean, you know, but if you need me to figure things out or something, I’m there too help, I mean, as long as you don’t go too far, haha…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin snorted, it was not really funny to joke about what he did, but it was Jisung who did, so he felt a little better. Jisung gave him a hesitant hug, and Felix did the same, although Seungmin barely hugged back. Jeongin went to check on Hyunjin a little later, and when he didn’t come back, Seungmin hoped he could make the latter feel better.</p><p> </p><p>More time passed by without Seungmin noticing. He was just staring at the ceiling, sometimes thinking things, but mostly just staring. Sometimes someone came to sit next to him and gave him a pat, or tried to comfort him with words that he didn’t process. He just wanted to feel nothing for a while, clear his head and not think about things that would make him cry, because every time he thought about Hyunjin he felt daggers stabbing through his chest and tears prickling in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo Seungmin, are you alive?" A hand waved in front of his face as he heard Minhos voice. "Guys, I think Seungmin died from heartbreak." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I have." Seungmin deadpanned, not looking away from the ceiling, but he was kind of glad Minho was keeping the situation lighthearted by joking. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Sigh, </em>then you can't join us for dinner, unfortunately." </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just say 'sigh'?--" Seungmin sat upright and looked at Minho to see him looking over him with a serious expression. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked over his shoulder to see Jeongin and Hyunjin walking in, the latter immediately looking down and biting his lip after his eyes met Seungmins. </p><p> </p><p>"L-let's eat shall we?" Chan prompted, cutting through the awkward tension.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down at the dining table, Hyunjin as far away from Seungmin as he could, and silently ate their dinner. <em> What do I say? Do I say anything? I haven't become any wiser about what happened, but I cannot leave it like this, for Hyunjin to try and get over me because he thinks everything has been a lie, or I had just been playing with him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin?--" He stopped himself realizing Hyunjin didn't want him to say his name. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin." He began again, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possible. "I'm really sorry, I still don't know why I did what I did, but I'm trying to figure it out." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin tried to make eye contact with his friend, but there was no movement. </p><p> </p><p>"What I do know, though," He continued. "is that I like <em> you </em> , and I don't want you to think that I never did, because-- <em> everything </em>I have told you about how much I like you was and still is true." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, looking away with a whimper. <em> Oh no, is he crying again? </em>Seungmin got into panic mode again. </p><p> </p><p>"I-- I just don't know what to think." Hyunjin said in between sharp breaths. "I really want to believe you, but I still-- I still don't understand what happened and-- if you just had <em> told </em>me that-- that maybe you liked someone else too-- or whatever it is, I would have listened-- but now I don't know what I can believe-- and what not."</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked down at his food, he understood that Hyunjin was confused, how could he not be when Seungmin himself didn't even understand what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Will-- will you give me another chance?" Seungmin had to do his best to not let his voice break and show his fear of rejection. "I'll first try to figure out my feelings of course and we have to see if I do something stupid again, but, uhm…" he hesitated for a moment, trying to keep his voice steady. "w-will you wait for me?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Hyunjin, who seemed conflicted, still not looking at him. The silence was killing him, every second that passed by without Hyunjin answering, Seungmin felt his heart sink more as the chances of Hyunjin taking him back got smaller. </p><p> </p><p>"I--" Hyunjin began, and Seungmin held his breath. "I don't know." </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>Seungmin bit his lip, but it didn't stop the tears from falling. He looked away, not wanting to make Hyunjin feel guilty, but also afraid that if he looked at the other, he would break completely. </p><p> </p><p>"But I really want to!" He heard panic in Hyunjins voice. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin shook his head. "It's fine." He choked out, breathing heavily. </p><p> </p><p>"I do, I-- I just need some time to think." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded, not being able to speak anymore. <em> Even in this situation, Hyunjin is trying to make me feel better. </em>He'd rather have that Hyunjin would tell him straight that he didn't want it anymore if that was the case, but he was also afraid to ask, wanting to believe Hyunjin would eventually give him another chance. </p><p> </p><p>They finished their dinner in silence, with some occasional sniffing from Seungmin and Hyunjin. He and Hyunjin didn't finish their food completely. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, how are you two going to do things tonight?" Changbin asked hesitantly. "Are you going to sleep together?" </p><p> </p><p>If it was any other situation, Minho would definitely have made some weird comment. Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, he himself wanted to sleep in Hyunjins arms like he had done every night, but he imagined that was not what Hyunjin wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll sleep on the couch." Hyunjin said. </p><p> </p><p>"No, <em> I </em> am the one who did something wrong, <em> I'll </em> sleep on the couch." Seungmin protested. <em> I can't believe he's still putting me above him. </em>It pained him to see that Hyunjin felt bad for him, while he was the one who hurt the other. </p><p> </p><p>"No one's sleeping on the couch, we can just switch for the night, or a few nights, if you guys want that." Chan suggested. "And if one of you guys, or both, want to be alone, I'll sleep on the couch." </p><p> </p><p>"Chan…" Jisung began. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the shortest person who has the least need to cuddle at night, and I doubt Seungmin or Hyunjin want to cuddle with me." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, may I object?" Minho raised a hand and didn't wait for an answer. "You're wise and a good listener, I think I'll take the title of least likely to be chosen by Seungmin and Hyunjin and shortest who has the least need to cuddle at night." </p><p> </p><p>"Debatable, but let's ask what <em> they </em>want and then decide further." Jeongin said. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunj-- Uhm, what do you want?" Seungmin couldn't get used to not saying his name. "I don't have a preference." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked at him for a short moment before quickly looking away again. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm…" The tall boy thought for a moment. "I'm afraid I'll keep you guys awake with my crying and stuff…"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind that, and maybe I can listen to your worries, if you want." Chan offered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded and murmured a soft 'thanks', confirming that he'll switch with Jeongin for the night, <em> hopefully only for this night.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You're okay sleeping in the same room as me?" Seungmin asked Jeongin, he felt like the youngest might still be mad. </p><p> </p><p>"The fact that you did one stupid thing and you don't know why doesn't immediately make you a bad person, <em> you </em>told me that once." Jeongin rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "And I know you longer than today, I can see when you're genuine, and I can see that you genuinely feel bad. Maybe I can even help you figure things out, but don't expect too much." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin smiled a little, glad Jeongin was being his teasing self. If anyone could prevent him from crying all night, it was Jeongin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh shit :( I wonder why Seungmin did that...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's possible to like two people at once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They heard the camera click and Jisung jumped a little, looking back to Seungmin who gave him a small smile and a nod towards Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"You want a picture of us holding each others sweaty hands?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shrugged. "I think that's pretty us, weird but sweet." </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minho and Jisung both think about things that Chan has said.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day the mood was better than Minho had expected, Hyunjin and Seungmin didn't look <em> absolutely </em> horrible, just <em> pretty </em> horrible. They both talked about how their temporary roommates helped them sleep better, so they actually caught a few hours of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw on the planning that we had a hike planned for today?" Minho began after everyone had taken their time eating breakfast. "Is everyone up for that or not?" </p><p> </p><p>He hoped they would be, as they had a few things planned to do during their stay here, <em> but if they're not, maybe I could talk to Chan…? </em> Because of all the commotion yesterday he had almost forgotten about it, but in the middle of the night he had shot awake remembering Chans words. <em> 'It's possible to like two people at once'. </em> Those words combined with the moment he saw between him and Jisung gave Minho hope. <em> So, there's a high probability that he likes Jisung, and the fact that Chan felt like he couldn't reach Jisungs standard with me, maybe he likes me too? </em>It was kind of wishful thinking, he knew that, but he thought he had a pretty good chance. </p><p> </p><p>"Great! It'll be good to get some fresh air indeed." Chans voice brought Minho back to reality, <em> ah, I guess I missed that they agreed to go </em>. "Let's leave after the lunch?" </p><p> </p><p>They agreed to Chans suggestion and just relaxed until the lunch. Minho thought Jisung wanted to approach him a few times but didn't. <em> Maybe he already noticed I like him, and he knows Chan likes him and he wants to ask me if I like both of them before asking Chan-- </em> he shook his head at his own thoughts, <em> now this </em> really <em> is just wishful thinking, Minho. </em></p><p> </p><p>After the lunch they left to go to the park where the trail was. Chan had beat him in the race for who drove them first, but Minho didn't mind. <em> Then I can drive when he's more tired.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Minho sat in the middle seat in between Hyunjin and Jisung as they drove past fields towards the park. Hyunjin was staring out the window while Jisung was softly singing along to the songs that Chan had put on. Minho loved hearing the younger sing, his voice was just so sweet and soothing, <em> and kind of sexy… </em>he smiled at his own thoughts and swung an arm around his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"You can sing louder-- no wait, then maybe Changbin will join and ruin it." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung giggled cutely and began singing louder, turning around to prompt Changbin to sing along, and when the small boy did, Jisung gave a smirk towards Minho. Minho rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, happy his two small friends were lifting the mood with their loud singing. He looked towards Hyunjin to see him lightly bop his head to the songs, and then towards Seungmin who had a small smile on his lips while Changbin screamed next to him. <em> Good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Look Sungie, they're smiling." Minho whispered pointing towards the two boys. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that Jisung felt a little bit responsible for what happened yesterday, while he totally shouldn't, so he thought that might make him feel better about that. Jisung looked and smiled too with that god blessed heart smile, and began to sing louder and more off-key, causing Hyunjin to snort. </p><p> </p><p>At the park, they calmly walked the trail, not yet fully recovered from yesterday, but just admiring the scenery, and breathing the fresh air was healing. Seungmin was taking pictures of his surroundings so not <em> all </em>was doomed. </p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't only admire the scenery, but also his friends. He admired the way Chan took the lead and led them along the paths. He admired how Hyunjin and Seungmin were doing their best to enjoy it and give each other space, and he admired how the rest of his friends were doing their best to cheer the two up. Minho felt a wave of adoration wash over him and without thinking he grabbed Jisungs hand and intertwined their fingers. <em> I like how I think when I'm not thinking.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked a little surprised but then a shy smile appeared on his face. <em> Minho who isn't thinking is a genius. </em>He turned around to Seungmin and gestured for him to take a photo of them, he wanted to capture this small but nice moment. They heard the camera click and Jisung jumped a little, looking back to Seungmin who gave him a small smile and a nod towards Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"You want a picture of us holding each others sweaty hands?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shrugged. "I think that's pretty us, weird but sweet." </p><p> </p><p>The younger laughed and agreed, and some of their friends looked their way, but Minho only paid attention to Jisung, not seeing Chan trying to hide his troubled expression. </p><p> </p><p>They continued the walk in a more cheerful atmosphere, Jisung almost skipping down the path, spreading his happy energy to the rest.</p><p> </p><p>"There it is! The lookout tower!" Felix pointed along the path. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god, that is </em>high. Minho got dizzy looking up at the top already and grabbed Jisungs arm with his free hand. The plan was to first enjoy the view from the tower, and then zipline over the water and finish the trail, but Minho was not feeling brave today. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry guys, I'm <em> not </em>going up there. I'll take the cowards route around the water." </p><p> </p><p>His friends turned to him and Chan gave a compassionate look.</p><p> </p><p>"You want someone to keep you company?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head, he didn't want his friends to miss out on this. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep you company, I'm a little scared too, to be honest." Jisung said while looking up and quickly looking down again.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Minho and Jisung separated from the rest and went on the path that led around the water. The smaller was looking at him from time to time, just like this morning. </p><p> </p><p>"What's on your mind, Ji?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung jumped in surprise and Minho chuckled at it. </p><p> </p><p>"You were looking at me, and not really subtly." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry, uhm…" Jisung rubbed his neck with his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I get that you like to look at this face." Minho grinned, trying to get Jisung to feel more at ease. </p><p> </p><p>The younger chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…" He trailed off before realizing what he was agreeing to. "Uhm! I mean-- yeah you're handsome, yeah, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something, I think…" </p><p> </p><p>Minhos heart began speeding up in anticipation, <em> is this a good or a bad thing?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sure, what's up?" He tried to remain as casual as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… Can we sit down first?" Jisung pointed to the bench a few meters from where their friends were supposed to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked over the water to see his friends weren't at the top of the lookout tower yet, so they had time to talk. He nodded and followed his friend to the bench. </p><p> </p><p>As they sat down, Jisung sighed, he seemed nervous. Minho grabbed his other hand too and lightly massaged them. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, I won't judge you know that right?" </p><p> </p><p>The boy in front of him nodded and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, that's one of the reasons why I like you so much." Jisung sighed, after which he quickly placed a hand on his mouth. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed and patted the youngers head. "Yeah you did." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, this wasn't how I planned it." Jisung began to panic slightly. "Uhm--" </p><p> </p><p>"Ji chill." Minho placed his hands on the others shoulders and looked in his eyes. "I like you too. You meant it like that right?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung froze and gaped at him. "You do?" </p><p> </p><p>The way he looked like he hadn't expected that made Minho smile, <em> I wasn't that subtle about it, though.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do." He squeezed Jisungs shoulders. "But, uhm, there's something you need to know too." </p><p> </p><p><em> It wouldn't be fair not to tell him, right? </em>Minho was kind of bummed that Jisung hadn't said anything about Chan yet, but there was still a chance he just forgot about it since things didn't go according to plan. As his friend gave him a confused look, Minho felt the probability drop. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I also like someone else." Minho just said it before he could chicken. "It's Chan." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>The look on Jisungs face didn't promise anything good and Minhos heart sank. </p><p> </p><p>"Does that ruin it for you?" He asked hesitantly. "I get it if it does, because I want to be with you both, and I don't know yet what I would want if that's not what you two want…"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shook his head. "Uhm, no it doesn't ruin it for me, uhm…" He chuckled. "I was actually a little hesitant to tell you that I like you because lately I've been feeling some things for Chan too…" </p><p> </p><p>Now it was Minhos turn to gape at the other. <em> So it's how I hoped it would be?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah the funny thing is that Chan is the one who told me to confess to you, and when he did, I realized I might have feelings for him too." Jisung chuckled again, but then his face turned apologetic. "But…" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But what? Everything is perfect, right? Or does he think Chan doesn't like him because he told him to confess to me? But that was when they had that moment, right?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… Chan told me he doesn't like you that way." </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> That came as a hard blow, Minho was glad he was sitting, because his body felt like it was giving up on him. <em> This is what I get for my wishful thinking, huh? How could I have been so stupid to think he did? He didn't want to room with me, he told Jisung to confess to me, that thing at the beach… He probably knew I liked him and that's why he began to act like that… </em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, I just asked him in the ferris wheel if he had a crush on you and he said no, but maybe that changed because he didn't <em> confirm </em> it when I said it later-- oh wait, but he said that your moment at the beach was just an accident, but! that doesn't mean he didn't like it--"</p><p> </p><p>"Jisung stop." Minhos voice was not steady at <em> all. </em>"You don't have to try and make me feel better, everything kind of makes sense now…" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Why? He--" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!! Did you miss us?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung jumped at Changbin screaming as he and Jeongin got of the zipline, but Minho wasn't in the mood to be startled. <em> Of course things couldn't be perfect, I shouldn't be so upset about it, I should be happy Jisung likes me. </em>His thoughts didn't help. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow Minho you look kinda pale, is the fear that bad today? That you can't even look at high things?" Changbin asked when he and Jeongin came closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Minho just said, and he felt Jisung grab his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be alright." The boy said while massaging his hands. "Just take your time, I'm here, we're <em> all </em> here, we don't judge." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was of course referring to the liking two people but one doesn't like back situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow is it really that bad?" Jeongin sounded surprised. "I mean, as Jisung said, we're not judging, we're here to help if you need anything." </p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled a little, partly genuine. "I know, but Jisung is just overreacting, it's a bit worse than usual because of the lack of sleep, but I'm not dying or something, it's not that bad. I'll get over it." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, even so, just tell us if you need anything, okay?" Changbin patted his shoulder and Minho nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Without them noticing, the rest had arrived already as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay over here?" Chan asked as he saw his friends crowding around the bench in curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Minho was just having a bit of a hard time with his fear of heights." Changbin explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no…" Minho heard Felix say as Chan crouched in front of the bench and gently placed a hand on Minhos knee. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Chan softly squeezed his knee and Minho melted a little at his gentle voice. "we're all on the ground now, and we're here to support you. It's okay to be scared, but we're all safe now, so you can slowly let go now." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung squeezed his hands in agreement with Chan, and Chan smiled and nodded at the smaller boy as to silently thank him. Then Chan looked at Minho with a reassuring smile and Minho felt overwhelmed with a bittersweet feeling. <em> Why does he have to be so sweet? I'll never get over him at this rate.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Chan." He managed to bring out. "I'm ready to continue the trail now." </p><p> </p><p>So they did, Minho and Jisung at the back, still holding hands. Chan was often looking over his shoulder to check on them, he even suggested that they walk in front to indicate the pace, but Minho had shaken his head saying that wasn't necessary. </p><p> </p><p>"Take your time figuring out what you want." Jisung said softly once Chan had turned to the front again. "I get it if you don't want anything right now." </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and thankfully squeezed the youngers hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, <em> you're </em> the one with the choices." Minho chuckled with little emotion. "You can still choose Chan. Or both if he agrees to that and I can get over myself." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked surprised, as if he hadn't thought about that yet. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh… I don't know if Chan likes me though…" He trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>"I think he does, but then again, I also thought that maybe Chan liked me, so I'm not reliable haha." Minho joked to try to cope a little. "But you take your time figuring out what you want too." </p><p> </p><p>"I know what I want to do right now." Jisung smiled, cheeks a little red. "Can I give you a kiss? I'll do it on the cheek." </p><p> </p><p>Minho couldn't help but smile back. "Of course." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and Minho gave one back, earning a cute giggle from Jisung. A few friends turned around and smiled at the sight of the giggling two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is the continuation of this day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungmin suddenly froze, crying fading out with a few last whimpers, and he slowly let go of Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no…" Seungmin sniffed. "What did I do this time?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the day continues, seungmin suffers more, but luckily hyunjin is a sweetheart.<br/>Also, minsung has a good time (not because seungmin suffers of course)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do want me to drive back too?" Chan asked Minho when they arrived back to the van after the hike. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine now." Minho smiled. </p><p> </p><p><em> Luckily he's smiling again, thank you Jisung, </em>Seungmin thought and patted Jisung on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>As they got in the car, they all hesitated for a moment, looking at him and Hyunjin. The atmosphere had become less tense since yesterday, but Seungmin didn't know what Hyunjin wanted and what not. That, and Seungmin still hadn't figured out why he had done the things he had done. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually they settled on the configuration of Felix, Jisung and Jeongin in the middle, and Seungmin, Changbin and Hyunjin in the back. Just to be safe, Seungmin didn't sit next to Hyunjin, however much he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>In the meantime he had become more sure that he didn't like Jisung in any romantic way, and he hadn't felt the need to kiss anyone other than Hyunjin today. Seungmin looked towards the tall slender boy, but he was just looking out the window again. He wondered what the other was thinking, <em> usually I can read him so well…  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You miss him, don't you?" Changbin whispered, pulling Seungmin out of his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I do…" Seungmin sighed, <em> I miss him, I miss Hyunjin.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And he didn't even necessarily miss him as a boyfriend, he mostly just missed him as a whole, even though it had only been one day. Seungmin hated how Hyunjin was so low on energy now, he didn't need him back for himself, he just wanted Hyunjin to be happy and cheerful and himself again. </p><p> </p><p><em> I miss him… </em> He missed his smile, his laugh, he missed his cuddles and his dramatic reactions, he missed his naivety and his vulnerability, he missed his openness and just how he unapologetically was himself. <em> I miss him…  </em></p><p> </p><p>Seungmin got dizzy thinking about how much he missed Hyunjin. <em> I miss him… I really miss him… </em>He got a bit overwhelmed, so put his head in his hands to try and ease the dizziness. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand on his back, probably Changbin. "You okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." </p><p> </p><p>The hand massaged his back for a bit, but it didn't help and Seungmin could barely feel it, thoughts of missing Hyunjin getting stronger and stronger. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was blankly staring at the fields passing by as they drove back to the cabin, trying not to think about Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>He had thought a lot about him last night, Seungmin had been hanging around Jisung a little more the last few days, but Hyunjin had not expected him to kiss the other. Hyunjin had thought that maybe Seungmin had done that because Hyunjin had rejected him in the ferris wheel, because it reminded him of what Seungmin had done there, but then Seungmin suddenly began saying that he was sorry and he didn't know why he did it and it only confused Hyunjin. He had tried to make sense of it all night, because he desperately wanted for it to just be some weird force that took over Seungmin to make him do things he didn't actually want, but he couldn't do it, so now he was just waiting for Seungmin to figure things out. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin sighed,<em> I miss Seungmin </em> . He had to seriously restrain himself from just forgiving him and taking him back, because however hurt he was by what he had done, Seungmin seemed genuinely sorry and he seemed to genuinely want another chance, but on the other hand he also really didn't want something like that to happen again and if Seungmin didn't know why it happened, it could happen again. <em> Now I'm still thinking about him. Just be patient and wait for him, that's what he asked.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin focused on the outside landscape again, the soft whispering of his friends and the music playing from Chans phone becoming background noise. </p><p> </p><p>When the scenery became the now-a-bit-familiar vicinity of the cabin they stayed at, Hyunjin shifted his focus to his friends again. He saw Seungmin sitting with his head in his hands and Changbin looking at him with a concerned expression. <em> What's wrong? </em> Seungmin was trembling lightly, and were his shoulders shocking? <em> Is he crying?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, is everything alright?" Hyunjin asked before he could stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>A muffled sob sounded, making the three in the middle turn around with questioning looks. Changbin stroked a hand over the shaking back, while Seungmin began full-on crying. </p><p> </p><p>"He said he was dizzy, and I don't know if it has anything to do with why he's crying, but he also said he misses you, Hyunjin, but that was before he began sitting like this." </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh no… </em>Hyunjins chest tightened painfully, feeling guilty he has been avoiding Seungmin a little, but he thought he would give him space to think. Seungmin only answered his friends worried questions of what was wrong with choked sobs and sharp breaths. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you crying because you miss Hyunjin, Seungmin?" Felix asked, and Seungmin nodded into his hands. "Oh…" </p><p> </p><p>"What did he say? Yes?" Chan asked when Minho parked the car. "Let's go outside and, uhm, handle things there, or in the cabin, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded again and looked up, face and eyes red from crying and it broke Hyunjins heart to see him like that. His friends helped Seungmin out of the car as he was still shaking and crying softly. Once Seungmins eyes, who were avoiding Hyunjin until now, landed on him, he began crying harder and he stumbled over to Hyunjin and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Hyunjin stood frozen for a moment, startled by the sudden hug, but then gently returned the hug and softly stroked the back of Seungmins head. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, what's wrong? I get that you miss Hyunjin, but it's only been a day… why are you suddenly so upset?" Minho asked in a gentle voice. "And I get that you want Hyunjin back, but you're supposed to figure your feelings out first, and give Hyunjin the space to do so as well…" </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Minho." Hyunjin stopped the other. "But yeah, why are you so upset, Min-- uhm, why are you so upset?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-- I-- don't-- know--" Seungmin could barely talk between his heartbreaking sobs, and Hyunjin felt like crying himself. "I-- just-- miss you--" </p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence for a second after that, not sure what to do or say. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to not know," Hyunjin just said, hoping to calm the other down. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you a little, I thought you wanted some space, and I needed some space too, but I'm still here, you don't have to miss me." </p><p> </p><p><em> Although I missed you too, </em>he thought, still stroking Seungmins hair. "Let's go inside, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to slowly let go and do what he said, but Seungmin tightened his grip, almost suffocating him. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let go!" Seungmin choked out. "Please…" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin froze and saw his friends looking surprised at Seungmins desperate words.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin… Maybe you need to give Hyunjin some space to decide on his own what he wants, you want that too right?" Chan placed a hand on Seungmins shocking shoulders. "And you haven't figured out your part yet either, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin suddenly froze, crying fading out with a few last whimpers, and he slowly let go of Hyunjin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no…" Seungmin sniffed. "What did I do this time?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Huh? What does he mean? </em>Hyunjin and his friends just stared at Seungmin in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened in between me sitting in the car with my head in my hands and me hugging Hyunjin while crying?" Seungmin hastily asked, he seemed panicked, <em> why?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, you began crying because Hyunjin asked what was wrong, and you said it was because you miss him, but you didn't know why you were <em> so </em> upset about it, uhm, and when we got out of the van you hugged him." Changbin explained. "I have the order totally mixed up, but that was the gist. Why?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking about something. </p><p> </p><p>"I remember now. Gosh, I'm so sorry Hyunjin." Seungmin rubbed his face,<em> he remembers now? Huh? </em>"Please don't feel guilty. Decide for yourself what you want. I will survive if you don't want me anymore, and I get it if you don't, especially with how I'm being lately…"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was <em> so </em>confused, just like he had been yesterday. He wanted to comfort Seungmin, tell him he would take him back, but he just couldn't predict what the other was going to do and he didn't understand anything anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, <em> what </em>are you talking about?" Jeongin seemed just as confused. "Why did you ask what you did? Why did you say that you remember now? What do you mean with how you're being lately?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked up at his friends with a frightened look, <em> why is he afraid? </em>Hyunjin just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay, but he couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go inside and then you can tell us at your pace, if you want of course." Chan suggested, and Seungmin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uhm, I think I need everyones help figuring out what's going on…" Seungmin looked down and fumbled with his shorts. "Because… I-- I don't know, I might be going insane or something."</p><p> </p><p><em> What..? Oh god what </em> is <em> going on? </em> Hyunjin suddenly felt incredibly bad. Had Seungmin been struggling this whole day with this? Or even longer? <em> And we've just let him deal with it on his own? </em>Hyunjin sincerely hoped that Seungmin had talked about this with Jeongin this night.</p><p> </p><p>He supported Seungmin while they walked inside, ignoring the others protests. They all sat down in the living room and waited for Seungmin to start talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Where do I start?" Seungmin sighed. "Uhm… What happened just now, with me crying, getting unreasonably upset, uhm, felt similar to what happened yesterday…" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked up to gauge the reactions, but everyone was just listening intently. </p><p> </p><p>"It was--, uhm, I've been feeling dizzy lately, and yesterday it felt like I couldn't control my thoughts, like I wasn't myself, and then after I-- I couldn't remember what happened until someone told me-- and then--" Seungmin took a deep breath, trying to calm his frantic breathing. </p><p> </p><p>"And then the same thing happened in the car?" Jeongin finished his sentence, and Seungmin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin placed a hand on the brown-haired boys back and softly stroked it, while the other buried his head in his hands again. </p><p> </p><p>"I-- I just don't know what's happening. Am I going insane?" </p><p> </p><p>It was silent for a moment again, they all hadn't expected this to happen on their trip. Fights and fatigue? Yeah. Sickness? Also a possibility, but someone going insane? or thinking he is going insane? and not because of the rest being loud or something, but <em> actually </em>going insane? No. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're, like, sick? having a fever? And that with fatigue combined is causing you to do things without thinking?" Felix offered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin put his hand on Seungmins forehead when he looked up again, but it didn't feel particularly hot. </p><p> </p><p>"That could explain the dizziness yeah…" Seungmin thought about the suggestion. "But yesterday I wasn't tired, and it's not like I'm <em> not </em>thinking, it's actually that my thoughts are overwhelming me, like, taking over me, like I'm going insane if I don't stop the thoughts." </p><p> </p><p>Again, silence, and Seungmin looked so scared, desperate for answers, for someone to tell him he wasn't going insane. Hyunjin couldn't stop himself anymore, his friend needed a hug so he gave him one. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin..?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't really help you, but I <em>can </em>give you a hug and tell you we're here to support you, whatever it is that's going on." Hyunjin hugged Seungmin tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that also counts as helping." Chan said as Hyunjin felt his friends join the hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I-- I just hope I won't harass you guys any further…" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head against Seungmins in protest, he hadn't harassed him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think all we can do for now is try to help you if it happens again?" Chan suggested. "So, whenever you're feeling dizzy or overwhelmed with thoughts, tell us, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I will." </p><p> </p><p>They promised to help Seungmin think about possible explanations, and Felix and Jisung went cooking together. Hyunjin hadn’t let go of Seungmin, both because he wanted to comfort him and because he had missed hugging him, even though it had only been a day, but it had been a day without any kind of interaction with Seungmin, in contrast to the previous days where they had practically been glued together. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do this, Hyunj-- uhm, the fact that I might be going insane doesn’t take away from the fact that I hurt you.” Seungmin turned towards him and looked at him with those beautiful eyes that he missed. “I still don’t know why I felt the need to kiss Jisung, why those thoughts took over my mind…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah that’s true… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about me for now, even though it did hurt, <em> you’re </em>struggling too and that’s why I’m hugging you. Yeah I feel a little guilty for not noticing that, but I don’t feel pressured to hug you, I’m hugging you because I want to.” Hyunjin softly swayed the other in his arms. “And I’ll wait for you to figure things out until I decide if I’ll take you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Because I <em> really </em>don’t want to hurt you like that again.” The younger had a serious look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And you can say my name again, by the way.” Hyunjin smiled and Seungmin smiled back and relaxed a little in his arms. “Oh yeah, and what do you want to do tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…” Seungmin thought for a bit. “I’m afraid I’ll do something… Maybe I’ll sleep alone.”</p><p> </p><p><em> No. </em>Hyunjin got very scared and stressed thinking about Seungmin being alone when something happened.</p><p> </p><p>“But then no one will be there to help if something happens.” He retorted. “That’s <em> not </em>a good idea, as long as you warn your roommate when you feel dizzy, things’ll be fine, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so…” Seungmin trailed off. “But then I think I want to room with Chan, he’ll handle it well I think, not that you won’t, but I’ve harassed and hurt you enough already.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head. “You have never harassed me. But then we’ll switch compared to yesterday, that’s fine by me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Soooo…” Jisung began while cutting the vegetables. “You know how I have a crush on Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix turned to the boy who was talking, but he was just looking at the vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him. Accidentally.”</p><p> </p><p>Felixs mouth fell open. <em> Oh wow, nice? But what about Minhos crush on Chan?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What did he answer? Wait-- Accidentally?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Yeah, I just blurted out that I really liked him, but--” Jisung stopped cutting. “Oh wow, things are pretty complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me? Uhm, I’m guessing Minho told you about his, uhm, situation too?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung finally looked at him, a surprised expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He told you he likes me and Chan too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he did. So what do you think about that?” Felix asked, Jisung hadn’t told him about any crush on Chan from him, so that would complicate things.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… Well, I wasn’t actually planning on confessing to Minho, because I was starting to feel some things for Chan too, but Chan told me to confess to Minho so Minho saw that there was something on my mind so then it happened.” Jisung explained. "So you think, 'oh that's great isn't it? You both like each other and Chan', but actually I had asked Chan previously before I realized my feelings for him if he had a crush on Minho and if that was the reason he didn't want to room with him because he thought Minho liked me but he immediately said no and he told me to confess to Minho because he heard us talk about it that one night so yeah that's where we are at now."</p><p> </p><p>Felix had to do his best to get everything what Jisung said during his rant. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wait-- so did Chan say no to the reason why he didn't want to room with Minho or to if he has a crush on him?" Felix feared he already knew what the answer was, Chan had later told Minho that he felt like he couldn't be as good as a roommate as Jisung, so it's probably true Chan thought Jisung likes Minho. <em> No wait, it </em> is <em> true, because Chan had overheard us talking about it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"He immediately said no after I asked if he had a crush on Minho." Jisung looked down, <em> he's probably sad for Minho, huh? Same.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit mate…" Felix hugged the boy. "What now? I'm guessing you confessed while we were ziplining? Oh-- so Minho was just upset about Chan and not because of his fear? But you two aren't a thing yet then? Like an in between step? Because you were holding hands the whole time." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we're now figuring out what we want…" Felix felt Jisungs chin move up and down on his shoulder. "Minho said that I still have a chance with Chan and he said I maybe can even be with both if Chan's okay with that and he manages to get over Chan, but I don't know… I'll feel bad for Minho…" </p><p> </p><p>Felix gave Jisung one last squeeze before letting go. "Take your time, maybe Chan will even realize he has feelings for the both of you as well. I mean, you were later with Chan too." </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy nodded. "Maybe." </p><p> </p><p>"You want me to switch with Binnie tonight? I think Minho will like that." Felix offered. "I'll think of some excuse to tell Bin." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung thought for a bit and then nodded again. "If Minho wants that too, yeah. And if Minho's okay with that too you can tell Bin the truth." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You wanted to room with me again?" Minho asked when he entered the room and a smirk appeared on his face. "You really can't get enough of me, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisungs face heated up, however often Minho teased like that, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I can't indeed." He answered after composing himself again, and he smiled at Minhos red ears. </p><p> </p><p>"No, but really, does this mean that you've already made a choice?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung shook his head. "No I haven't, but Felix suggested switching and I thought maybe it would take your mind off one crush while you focus on the other?" </p><p> </p><p>"And…" Jisung continued, getting a little shy. "if you're okay with it, I think I would be able to make a choice better if I know what's, you know, on the table and stuff." </p><p> </p><p>Minho laughed and Jisung felt embarrassed, but when he looked up he saw a gentle expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, it's all up to you now, maybe it'll help me too." Minho enveloped Jisung in a hug. "But know that until you've made a choice, you haven't made a choice." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung snorted. "Uhm, yeah." </p><p> </p><p>The older rolled his eyes with a smile. "You know what I mean." </p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah. </em> Minho meant that, whatever they would do tonight, he wouldn't expect Jisung to necessarily choose him, but Jisung knew Minho liked him back, and his feelings for Chan were new and he didn't know if Chan even liked him back, so logically he would choose Minho, but feelings weren't logical, Minho knew that too, and the small probability that maybe he could be with both sounded illogically attractive. <em> I understand now what Minho feels, it would suck if Chan wouldn't like me back, even though Minho does…  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay." Jisung finally answered and gave Minho a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Minho smiled widely and Jisung swooned. </p><p> </p><p>"You want to know what's on the table, but then you're only giving me a kiss on the cheek?" Minho looked fake offended and then like he realized something. "Ah, I get it, <em> I </em>have to show what I have to offer of course, sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughed at the others antics, <em>I'm</em> <em>doing a good job at distracting him from Chan, </em>and before he knew it Minho placed his lips on his. Jisung jumped a little in surprise, even though Minho had practically announced it. The older pulled back, expression a little confused, and Jisung silently apologized before cupping Minhos cheeks and kissing him back. </p><p> </p><p>Minhos lips were thick and soft and when he took the lead again, Jisung thought he had gotten it right with that Minho would be the best kisser. Minho dipped him back a little, holding him with his strong arms, and Jisung wrapped his arms around the others neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. When they were out of breath, Minho topped it off with kissing him all over his face, especially the cheeks, and Jisung gave him lots back too, resulting in a competition for who could give the most kisses. They fell on the bed laughing, not being able to give kisses anymore without smiling into them. </p><p> </p><p>"You like what's on the table?" Minho laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jisung sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He likes what's on the table :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hypnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungmin felt like he was really going insane now. Hypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosis--</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin? Seungmin…" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin? was the last thing Seungmin thought before blacking out. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seungmin isn't done with suffering yet, and Chan is confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they had to leave the cabin to head to the next motel where they would stay two nights. The plan was to stop at a lake on the way to the next destination and maybe swim too. Seungmin hoped it would be just as fun as last time, but feared it wouldn't, <em> at least not for me. </em>Nothing happened during the night luckily, but as long as they didn't know why it happens, it could happen again. </p><p> </p><p>"Channie you look a little tired, shall I drive the first part?" Minho suggested as they loaded the bags into the trunk. "You couldn't help but worry for Seungmin, could you?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked down, feeling a little guilty, he had noticed that every time he had woken up with a panicking feeling, Chan had been awake too, asking if everything was okay. He didn't sleep well, but also not awful because he had cuddled with Hyunjin that day, which had calmed him down. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I couldn't help it, but if you want to drive the first part I think I can rest some more, thanks." Chan smiled and Seungmin was glad he wasn't being as stubborn as before. </p><p> </p><p>They got into the car, Changbin in the front next to Minho, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix in the middle, and Jisung, Chan and Jeongin in the back. Seungmin was surprised Hyunjin came to sit next to him and he wanted to protest, not wanting to harass him again, but he also wanted to sit next to him again, even if they wouldn't cuddle. </p><p> </p><p>"You can rest on my shoulder if you want." Seungmin heard Jisung whisper behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"That's not necessary, thanks though." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying that because you don't want to or because you think I or someone else won't like it? Because I can tell you no one will complain." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I thought too soon with that Chan wasn't being stubborn anymore?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Chan said after a short silence. "You've talked to Minho already? " </p><p> </p><p><em> Hmm? Am I supposed to be hearing this? </em>Seungmin guessed it was about Jisungs obvious crush on Minho, and they weren't talking that softly, so it was probably fine. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… Yeah… But uhm, things are a little, uhm, complicated so nothing's set yet…" Jisung hesitantly said. "But! Don't worry about it, everything's fine between us and both of us are fine! It's a few, uhm, small things, nothing to worry about, we both agreed to wait a little longer." </p><p> </p><p><em> Huh? </em>Seungmin didn't get it, but didn't put any effort in to do so. If they didn't discuss it with everyone, it wasn't his business. </p><p> </p><p>"So I assure you you can rest on my shoulder, and even if we hadn't talked yet you could've." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, okay…" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin hoped Chan would actually rest, and not worry about his friends, Jisung seemed genuine when he said everything was fine, and he and Minho had seemed well-rested, so it was probably the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the lake wasn't that long, but it had seemed that Chan did actually rest a bit, as he changed into his swimsuit to swim almost immediately after arriving. Felix and Jisung followed, while the rest pondered if they should too. Seungmin wasn't in the mood, but his mood would probably lift as he saw his friends play. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Seungmin." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin turned around to see Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you something? I've been thinking about your, uhm, situation a bit yesterday and I have some questions for my theory." </p><p> </p><p>"You have a theory?" Seungmin tried to stop himself from getting his hopes up, but he was happy there was at least one theory. "Please ask anything you want to know." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Minho nodded. "Uhm, that, uhm, moment? you had with Jisung reminded me of what you did in the ferris wheel with Hyunjin and I wondered if back then you felt dizzy too?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah that's right, then I shoved myself onto someone too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… I think so? At least, before that, I felt a little dizzy, but that was from the hypnosis, in the ferris wheel I mostly felt cold…" Seungmin just told him what he thought. "and my thoughts were less overwhelming, although it did feel like I wasn't really myself? I don't know, maybe those were the beginnings? And it got worse over time?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho listened intently and nodded at the things Seungmin said. Seungmin couldn't read his face and hoped he would say something soon. </p><p> </p><p>"I see." Minho said, <em> so? </em>"That actually kind of helps my theory, I think." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Seungmin needed to know. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay hear me out," Minho began. "what if it's the hypnosis? And! Before you protest, as I said, hear me out. The first time it happened was at the fair, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho waited a second for Seungmin to nod until he continued. <em> It can't be hypnosis though, right? Well, I'll at least hear his theory, maybe there's something else I can get from it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so first time at the fair, the place where you were hypnotized. Then we have the fact that you felt dizzy after hypnosis and every time something happened, also an eerie coincidence. Then we have the fact that your thoughts were taking over you, and you felt like you didn't have control, like you weren't yourself, which kinda sounds like hypnosis. And then there's the fact that that woman didn't particularly like you, so I guess she would have a motive to curse you or something, and she seemed happy with herself, like she really did something."</p><p> </p><p>Minho had some logical arguments, <em> not the last one, </em>but it couldn't be right, could it? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I don't really believe it." Seungmin said. "Hypnosis can't have such long-lasting effects, right? And even more importantly, it can't have such strong effects-- right?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin suddenly got dizzy again. <em> Can't have such strong effects, right? Strong effects… not hypnosis… effects… </em></p><p> </p><p>"...what is it? ...suddenly go insane? …How?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe-- maybe-- ugh!" Seungmin grabbed his head to try and steady himself. "maybe the hypnosis-- it's not hypnosis!-- triggered it…" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmins vision got blurry and he didn't know what was up or down anymore. <em> Hypnosis… No! it's not! Hypnosis… </em> he felt some vague sensation of someone touching his arms. <em> Effects… Hypnosis… No!  </em></p><p> </p><p>"...theory…" still Minhos voice. "...hypnosis…"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Seungmin could bring out. "It's not-- Aagghh!!" </p><p> </p><p>A flash of pain shot through his head. <em> Hypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosis… </em> Seungmin felt like he was really going insane now. <em> Hypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosishypnosis-- </em></p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin? Seungmin…" </p><p> </p><p><em> Hyunjin? </em>was the last thing Seungmin thought before blacking out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"The rest not coming?" Felix asked as he looked back after running after Chan with Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>Chan looked towards the shore of the lake too, and saw that Hyunjin, Changbin and Jeongin were looking at the water with pondering expression, while Minho was looking at Seungmin. <em> Everything okay?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung motioned over to the rest, asking if they wanted to swim too, but they shook their heads. Minho and Seungmin didn't react, but they assumed they didn't want to swim, as Minho walked over to Seungmin, probably planning to talk to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we just play some catch then?" Chan held up the ball he had brought. </p><p> </p><p>The other two boys nodded and so they began. </p><p> </p><p>"Channie you're rooming with Minho in the motel right?" Jisung asked and threw the ball to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Oh yeah, I said that indeed. We have two rooms so there'll be two more rooming with us."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, but then <em> you'll </em> have to share the bed with Minho since you promised you would room with him." </p><p> </p><p><em> What? Why is Jisung saying this? Did Minho tell him he wanted that? No, wait what the hell am I thinking? That's ridiculous, Minho and Jisung like each other. They said they would wait some longer, but that means they </em> do <em> both like each other, right? But then why wait? </em> Chan didn't understand it, but Jisung said there was nothing to worry about, and he seemed genuine. <em> It's probably none of my business.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want to be together, though?" Chan said and suddenly realized Felix was there too, <em> oh thank god he already knows, else I would have exposed them.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh no there's no need for that, we've already roomed together, uhm, this night too, and as I said, you're not <em> really </em> rooming with Minho if you don't share the bed at least." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They roomed together last night? Did Jisung use that to tell him?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But hasn't Minhos opinion changed now that you've told him?" Chan asked. "Uhm, I'm assuming Felix knows too?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know everything." Felix nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"As I also already said, we've decided to wait a little longer, and Minho still wants to room with everyone, especially with you." Jisung looked at him intensely and then chuckled, <em> what? </em> "I'm actually kind of jealous he gets to cuddle with you <em> two </em>nights, and I only got one." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pouted at him and Chans heart pounded a little faster. <em> What is he saying? Is he just joking? Shouldn't he be saying he's jealous that </em> I <em> will be cuddling with Minho?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I-- I'm not that fun to cuddle with, though." Chan defended, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. </p><p> </p><p>"You are!" The two boys said simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are they trying to do? Is this some kind of complot?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here, lemme show you." Jisung waded over and hugged him, placing his chin on his shoulder and lightly swaying them, <em> as if we're slow dancing-- no! Stop it Chan. </em>"You'd have to hug back for me to prove my point Channie." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry, wasn't paying attention." Chan hugged the younger back, <em> he feels so fragile… </em> "But that kinda proves <em> my </em> point." </p><p> </p><p>"No it doesn't, it just proves that you are cute." Jisung said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Chan jumped back in surprise, pushing Jisung backwards in the process too. His heart pounded rapidly as he saw Jisung looking confused. <em> Why? What is he doing? He likes Minho!  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Sorry-- you just startled me, uhm--" </p><p> </p><p>"Wow is everything okay with Seungmin?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan immediately whipped around at Felixs words, forgetting about what just happened, worry dominating his mind. He saw Seungmin grabbing his head and slightly lose his balance, <em> oh shit. </em>The three ran over to Minho and Seungmin, causing Hyunjin, Changbin and Jeongin to notice the situation too. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Jeongin asked in a frightened voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I just went to talk to him about a theory I had." Minho explained, holding a shaking Seungmin. "I told him I thought it might be hypnosis--" </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Seungmin gripped his head tighter. "It's not-- Aagghh!!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho had to catch the boy to prevent him from falling. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, are you okay? What's happening?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin didn't respond to Chans panicked questions, he was just groaning and whimpering in pain, breathing heavily. It was horrible to look at, horrible to hear, and Chan saw Felix covering his ears and Jeongin clinging onto Changbin. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin? Seungmin can you hear us? What--" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin looked up in Hyunjins direction when hearing his words, and Minho let go out of surprise. The brown-haired boy still looked like he was in agony, and before anyone could do anything, Seungmin legs gave in as he passed out. Hyunjin caught him before he could reach the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin!" Hyunjin fruitlessly tried to get some reaction out of the boy lying motionlessly in his arms. "Minho what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, uhm, okay so I told him I thought it might be hypnosis," Minhos eyes shot towards Seungmin at the word 'hypnosis'. "and I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I asked him to hear me out, which he did, but he still didn't really believe me, saying hypnosis couldn't have such strong and long-lasting effects, so I asked him what it could be then, but he suddenly seemed dizzy, or like his head hurt and then he was like, I'll try to convey it well, 'maybe-- maybe-- ugh! maybe the hypnosis-- it's not hypnosis!-- triggered it…' "</p><p> </p><p>Minho grabbed his head and talked in a strained voice as he copied Seungmin. </p><p> </p><p>"Then you guys came, so the rest is history." </p><p> </p><p><em> Gosh what do we do now? Go to a doctor? Where even is the nearest hospital? </em>Chan reached for his bag to get the map of the area. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. The nearest hospital is back to where we came from, but there is also one close to the motel so half of us can get settled there and the rest can take Seungmin to the hospital, but that hospital is further away, though." </p><p> </p><p>"How is Seungmin doing? How are his breathing and heartbeat? Can he survive until we arrive at the motel?" Minho asked. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laid his head on Seungmins chest while Jeongin grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"His heartbeat is stable, but he doesn't look like he's having a great time…" </p><p> </p><p>"His breathing is mostly regular, but also a little hitched now and then." Hyunjin looked very worried. "Is that bad?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan locked eyes with Minho, wordlessly deliberating what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it'll be okay? I mean, to go to the hospital near the motel?" Chan suggested. "If things go wrong, I know CPR." </p><p> </p><p>"You think that'll be necessary?" Felix became very pale. </p><p> </p><p>"No no! I don't think that'll be necessary at all, that's why I offered to go to the one near the hotel, but just in case." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it'll be handy for if one of us gets a heart attack out of worry." Jisung joked emptily. </p><p> </p><p>They got into the van, Chan and Hyunjin carrying Seungmin and taking the middle seat which would shake the least. Minho would drive in case Chan was needed, Jisung helping him with the route, and Changbin would be comforting Jeongin and Felix on the back seat. Hyunjin had Seungmin laying against his chest, holding him tightly and softly whispering to him while he stroked his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"How long will it be until we arrive?" Jeongin didn't seem to have calmed down yet. </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be about an hour, a little longer if we're unlucky, but things will be fine!" Chan did his best to assure Jeongin, but since they still weren't sure what Seungmin had, he couldn't be sure of his words. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Do we know what's wrong then?" </p><p> </p><p>"I still think it's hypnosis," Minho brought in. "I think that because he doesn't want to accept that that woman can <em> actually </em>do everything she claimed, that the hypnosis isn't wearing off and is so bad at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"So it's really the hypnosis?" Changbin asked. "And he just has to believe in it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… That would be good, because that means he isn't sick or insane, but how can we confirm it? How can we confirm that it's gone once he believes it?" Chan pondered, <em> what if we can't find this woman back?-- no Chan, no worst case scenarios right now, first bring Seungmin to the hospital.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"The fair isn't there anymore, how can we then show that woman that Seungmin believes?" Jisung turned around to look at Chan for ideas. "Do we need to go back to that town?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just first bring him to the hospital, maybe they can help, maybe it's not even hypnosis." Chan placed a hand on Jisungs shoulder to try and reassure the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded and they continued the drive in mostly silence, Hyunjin still stroking Seungmin while whispering something to him now and then, Jeongin and Felix sometimes leaning over to check on the unconscious boy, Changbin asking if he's still breathing or if his heart is still beating. Seungmins breathing had stabilized more since they were at the lake, so that was somewhat calming. </p><p> </p><p>After almost an hour Seungmin shifted on Hyunjins chest and everyone immediately fixated on the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? What's going on?" Minho asked frantically. "Do I need to stop the car?" </p><p> </p><p>"No keep driving! You're doing great." Jisung placed a hand on Minhos arm while still looking at Seungmin. "Seungmin moved." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin groaned and moved again, scrunching up his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Hyunjin shout-whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Easy Hyunjin, give him some room to wake up." Chan whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the light and brought a hand to his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Where am I..?" Seungmin softly groaned, his voice sounded weak. "My head hurts." </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up at Hyunjin who was still gently stroking his hair, and then at the rest. </p><p> </p><p>"We're in the van, on the way to the hospital which is close to the motel we'll be staying at." Chan explained, placing a hand on Seungmins leg. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm…" Seungmin nodded slowly, flinching at his head movement and not paying mind to all the eyes intensely staring. "I-- I'm, uhm, not sure if the hospital is necessary…" </p><p> </p><p>He spoke slowly and no one else said a word, waiting for Seungmin to elaborate. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, maybe you were right…" The boy continued. "It might be… It might be hypnosis…" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you think so too?" Minho turned his head towards the rest and quickly turned back. "Eyes on the road Minho, we're almost there." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung snickered, lightening the mood a little, and Chan saw the corners of Seungmins mouth turning up too. <em> God bless for these two.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"So how are you feeling?" Jeongin was almost sitting in the middle as well, that was how much he was leaning over the seat. "You gave us all a freaking heart attack, we were afraid you were going to <em> die. </em>Please don't do that anymore." </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin…" </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." Seungmin breathed, or was it a chuckle? "This is his coping mechanism." </p><p> </p><p>"He's making fun of Jeongin? Does this mean that he feels okay?" Changbin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"My head hurts, but no dizziness or overwhelming thoughts, so I'm relatively fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? That's good, that's good…" Hyunjin buried his head into the side of Seungmins head, <em> he must've been so worried… Hyunjin has definitely suffered the most from this after Seungmin himself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"We're here guys." Minho said and Chan indeed noticed that the van stopped. "Who will bring Seungmin to the hospital? I think we all want to." </p><p> </p><p>"Then we'll all go, right? The motel can wait right?" Felix asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Heck, I'll even carry <em> all </em>the bags if that's necessary." Changbin added. </p><p> </p><p>Chan chuckled. "We'll all go, I'll carry some extra bags too." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll carry Seungmin." Hyunjin suggested, <em> of course. </em>"Do you think you can climb on my back?" </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin nodded and did as Hyunjin asked when they got outside, Hyunjin supporting the other in every step. </p><p> </p><p>"So what made you think it <em> is </em>actually hypnosis?" Minho asked when they were walking. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm…" Seungmin began. "The more I tried to deny it, the more my head began to hurt and the more thoughts of h-- hypnosis began to dominate." </p><p> </p><p>He carefully said the word 'hypnosis', probably afraid it might trigger something again. </p><p> </p><p>"And Minhos arguments were actually pretty convincing, and I really don't know what else it could be." He added. "I guess that fortune teller was the real deal after all." </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a woman stood before them, <em> where did she come from?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Is this Chans traveling group?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger!! muhahaahahaha, well, not really that much, but a little.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Please never insult a fortune teller again."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things will finally clear up a bit, at least, regarding Seungmin, although I think you guys already knew what was going on.</p><p>Chan is still confused, and there will be lots of kissing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a woman stood before them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where did she come from? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this Chans traveling group?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The group stood speechless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how does she know my name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan took a step forward, wanting to protect his friends even though he didn't feel this woman meant any harm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, my name is Chan, but I'm not sure if you have the right group?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah okay, so I'm at the right place." The woman nodded and grabbed something from her bag and Chan tensed up, ready to intervene. "I have a message for your group, not necessarily for you, but I don't know the name of the boy for whom it is. You can all read it, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman handed over a letter and left before anyone had the mind to ask questions. Chan looked back after the woman, but she was already gone. He thought he saw a glimpse of a familiar face, but he was probably just imagining things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it say? Is it from the fortune teller?" Jeongin hurried Chan to read the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, it says: 'Dear travelers, I see your friend has finally accepted the reality of my powers and thus I will forgive him for his rudeness. I am sorry the rest of you had to suffer as well, I cannot control that much, but do not worry as I have now stopped the hypnosis. If there are any problems occurring with your friend at my fault from here on, I will take responsibility and fix them, but I do not think there will be. Greetings. PS: do not worry about finding me. If there is anything wrong, I will find you.' "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chan read the letter he could feel his friends holding their breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone was speechless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the fortune-telling thing was the real deal. I mean, that woman was right about my jealousy, but I hadn't thought about it anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do we still go to the hospital?" Changbin asked after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's do that, just to be sure." Chan looked at Seungmin who nodded in confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the hospital, Seungmin on Hyunjins back the whole time despite his claims that he might be able to walk. A nurse at the hospital did a quick check up of Seungmin, testing his responses and such. She said he was fine, he seemed a little shaken up and a little weak - then they realized Seungmin hadn't had lunch yet -, but besides that he seemed fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a breath of relief, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank the lord that he'll be fine from now on, I hope he'll still remember this as a fun trip… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, guys, never piss off a fortune teller." Seungmin laughed, while eating his lunch on Hyunjins back - Hyunjin had insisted he'd stay on his back until he had eaten something - . "I guess the lesson even goes further than that, never judge anyone to soon, and don't be rude, especially to people you don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, this experience has turned Seungmin into a philosopher!" Minho laughed as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily these guys can't go long being serious, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan thought as his friends already started joking around again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin went to quickly buy some dinner they could heat up in the microwave at the motel as they weren't in the mood to go out to eat, while the rest checked in at the motel and arranged their bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the motel, Chan saw the two rooms were connected, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, because even though they were reassured that Seungmin was fine, Chan needed to see it, and he wanted to be able to help if something went wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what are the rooms?" Changbin asked as he placed the dinner in the mini-fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Chan had promised to room with Minho this time, so they have that bed." Felix pointed to one of the narrow beds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's barely for two people… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan got nervous thinking about lying so close to Minho, who would be wearing almost noth-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop it Chan! Stopstopstop. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But his ears still heated up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's a shame that now Hyunjin and Seungmin can be back together that we're in a motel where they have to share the room and can't go all out," Minho said and earned a slap from Seungmin. "so I thought they would room with us, Channie, because at least I wouldn't judge, but Seungmin then said he didn't want to room with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't judge." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you'll make weird comments." Seungmin retorted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah he's back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So then I said I wanted to room with them, even though I think they'll be gross, but I can keep my comments to myself." Jeongin continued the story. "And because the beds are narrow I don't want to share a bed with Changbin again, no offense, but Jisung and Felix already have too, so it's up to them now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's too hot here to cuddle for me, sorry bros." Changbin complained. "So don't expect that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sorry, this motel is a bit more crappy than the rest, I couldn't find much better or it would be over budget." Chan explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have only shared with Bin one night so I'll go with Binnie!" Felix volunteered. "Cuddling or no cuddling doesn't matter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin smiled at Felixs excitement and then looked like he realized something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Yeah, are Hyunjin and Seungmin officially back together now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two smiled brightly and nodded. Hyunjin embraced the other and started giving him kisses all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah-- we-- are-- everything's-- forgiven." Hyunjin said in between kisses and then sighed as he laid down on the bed. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>glad that everything is okay, and that Seungmin didn't lie to me when he said he likes me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Seungmin sighed after him and laid on top of him to give him a soft kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin responded by wrapping his arms around the other and kissing him back with every ounce of feeling he had in him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They really missed each other, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chan smiled at how the two kissed like no one was around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm going to start slowly getting dinner ready because I think I'll get to see and hear these gross things the whole night." Jeongin fake gagged, but smiled the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made and ate dinner at their own pace, joking around and chatting until it was time to sleep. Chan took a shower because he had swum that day and when he came back he saw that Changbin had already thrown all the blankets off his bed. This was the first place they stayed at that was in a town/city instead of the woods and didn't have any air conditioning, and Changbin got hot easily so he would have to suffer a little these two nights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily it's not </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a sight I like to see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan turned to Minho and saw him checking him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, I'm only wearing my boxers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chans ears and cheeks temperatures skyrocketed as Minho kept staring, eyeing all his bodily features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-- please stop looking." Chan tried to hide his upper body with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you stop being good looking." Minho teased. "No, sorry I'll stop. You can look at me if you want, though, although I didn't shower and don't have abs or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho winked and Chans eyes involuntarily shot to the others muscly thighs before realizing it probably was mostly a joke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus christ control yourself Chan, he likes Jisung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Jisung would like that." Chan said as he climbed into the bed, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho sighed and turned to lie on his side and face Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to keep that much distance." The look on Minhos face made Chan feel a little bad. "Jisung and I aren't a thing, we don't own each other or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that," Chan couldn't look at Minho, afraid he'll see through him. "Jisung told me you still wanted to room with me, but you like each other, right? So I don't really feel comfortable with you, uhm, flirting, even if it's a joke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan still looked down, not seeing Minho trying to hide his hurt expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I didn't know you disliked it that much. I thought you just didn't want it because of Jisung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't dislike it, I actually like it too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not-- I don't dislike it that much." Chan clarified, he didn't want to fight with Minho again, or make him think he dislikes him, so he looked at his sparkling eyes. "It's just-- I don't know, because I'll feel like I'm in the way of you and Jisung." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled Chan closer and Chan felt his heart beating faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what we're saying, me and Jisung aren't together now, so there are no restrictions." Minho looked at him intensely with an expression he didn't understand. "I mean, I get that you might not want me to do some things because you just don't feel comfortable with them, but don't hold back because you think Jisung or I might not like it. We didn't promise each other anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why not? You like each other, right?" Chan didn't get what Minho was saying. "You're going to get together eventually, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was silent for a moment, expression again unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not, we don't know, that's the whole point." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What..? Why? Jisung said everything was fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated, but everything's fine, let's just say we're keeping the options open." Minhos expression was, yes you guessed it, still unreadable, and he pulled Chan even closer. "You do wanna cuddle with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan heard a pleading tone in the others voice, so he couldn't refuse of course. He turned around to let Minho wrap his soft arms around him, and he hoped Minho couldn't feel his heart pounding against his chest. Chan still didn't understand the situation between Minho and Jisung but he figured that, again, it wasn't his business. That night he maybe enjoyed his sleep a little more than he should have, but he would feel bad about that in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they decided it was time to go to sleep, Hyunjin picked up Seungmin bridal style and carried him to the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can walk, Hyunjin." Seungmin giggled, but didn't make any movement except for firmly clinging onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just wanted to carry you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled and tried to bend over to give his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss, but realized he lowered with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin just laughed at his struggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me out here?" Hyunjin asked and tried to lift Seungmin higher, making some not so attractive sounds in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay." Seungmin giggled again and pulled himself up to give him a kiss. "Your muscles are going to ache in the morning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worth it." Hyunjin grinned and threw his boyfriend on the bed, eliciting a cute yelp from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled on the bed too and hugged Seungmin with his whole body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please never insult a fortune teller again." Hyunjin buried his head in his boyfriends neck. "It was awful to see you suffer like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand stroking through his hair, it felt nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I learned not to do that anymore yeah." Seungmin chuckled. "I'm just mad that you and Jisung had to suffer too, and that I worried the rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook his head in Seungmins neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay now, I was just confused and hurt for a while, but I believed in you although I didn't understand what was going on." He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled to reassure him. "I know it's a little naive, but I knew when you asked me to wait for you and you didn't know why you did it, you were sincere and we would figure things out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiled back and cupped Hyunjins cheeks, making him swoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinnie…" He sighed and shook his head. "I-- I'm not even going to say anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn't really understand what he meant, but since Seungmin pulled him closer and kissed him, it must've not been bad. God, he had missed kissing Seungmin, even though it had only been two days and they had kissed before dinner as well, but how could you blame him when their routine this trip was kissing every night? And besides, he had missed Seungmin as a whole these past two days so they had to make up for that, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had kissed many times before, but to Hyunjin every time was a little different, every time he could feel Seungmin kissing him with emotions that differed a little from the previous time, sometimes it was happy and giggly, sometimes it was more tired, and other times it was passionate. Now it felt a little sadder than usual, but also glad and full of love. Hyunjin also felt different every time, but every time he felt like he loved Seungmin more than the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted and looked each other in the eyes, Seungmins sparkled beautifully as he smiled. Hyunjin softly stroked his thumb along the others cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Seungmin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiled brighter than Hyunjin had ever seen him smile and he placed a hand on Hyunjins as it stroked his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Hyunjin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moment was interrupted by a gasp startling Hyunjin out of his entrancement. Hyunjin looked back to see a fresh-out-the-shower Jisung slap a hand in front of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet, I'm sosososososososososo sorry for interrupting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually glad you did, Jisung, or else I might have thrown up." Jeongin laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah from cuteness I bet!" Jisung almost screamed and jumped on the bed to cuddle the youngest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jeongin groaned and complained, Hyunjin flopped next to Seungmin laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what made everything even more confusing for me these past few days?" Seungmin asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? No?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The night before I kissed Jisung, I had already realized that I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Oh wow… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no… And I only realized it just now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned to Seungmin and smiled. "But I already felt it earlier." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Seungmin smiled back and Hyunjin gave him another kiss, he felt so happy, and so in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love fluffy seungjin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Is that the whole truth, though?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyunjin let go of his boyfriend and looked around while thinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… Give Channie a big hug for being so amazing and responsible and for working so hard this whole trip!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Gladly!" Felix tackle hugged Chan onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys--" Chan protested, laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"This is the best non-spicy dare you can give someone, good job Hyunjin." Minho laughed and his friends agreed. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minho and Jisung are totally done with Chan acting weird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Minho woke up seeing Chans sleeping face inches from him, and feeling Chans arm around him like his arm was around Chan. <em> Since when are we lying like this? </em> Not that Minho minded, not at all, <em> okay maybe a little, because it reminds me of what could be and this way I'm </em> not <em> getting over him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Chan cutely scrunched his face up in his sleep and snuggled closer to Minho to the point that his face was basically tucked into Minhos neck and chest. Minhos heart rate spiked and Chan suddenly froze. The blondes eyes shot open and he launched back, throwing himself off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus christ, Chan are you okay?" Minho looked over the bed to see Chan rubbing his butt. "Am I that scary in the morning?" </p><p> </p><p>He tried to joke a little, but he didn’t feel that great. <em> Every time I think he might have changed his mind about me, or maybe he realized he does like me, he does something like this. Well, that's what I get for getting my hopes up.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-- I mean no! You're not scary, but I'm okay." Chan awkwardly chuckled. "Sorry for, uhm, coming so close, I wasn't really awake yet." </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed. "Why are you saying sorry to <em> me </em>? I like it when you cuddle me, it's more like you don't like it, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan looked away, at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not that I don't like it, uhm, just, you know, it feels like I shouldn't." </p><p> </p><p><em> So you just dislike it but don't want to hurt my feelings. </em>Why else would Chan act like this when Minho already told him that he and Jisung didn't make any promises?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, I'm going to take a shower since no one is awake yet." Minho announced and walked towards the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>As he let the warm water run over his face, he thought about his and Jisungs situation again. <em> I wish Jisung would choose already, so I can either get over Chan with Jisung, or I can get over Chan by seeing them together. </em> He sighed and rubbed his face, <em> what should we do? Tell Chan? </em> Minho would like to avoid that actually, avoid rejection and just let Jisung choose what he wants, but he knew that was also the easy way out. <em> I should at least be there for Jisung, if he wants to tell Chan, I should too.  </em></p><p> </p><p>After his shower, he saw everyone was awake already and after everyone got ready, they went out to buy some breakfast and roam the town. After a while, Minho slowed his pace to walk next to Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Minho casually crossed his arms behind his head although he didn't feel casual. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey there big boy." Jisung winked and Minho snorted. "What's up? How did the night with Channie go?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He just knows how to read my mind, doesn't he? Well, this question was obvious.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Minho began. "Chan had showered so I kinda flirted because I couldn't help myself, but then he didn't like that I guess, at least, he began about how you wouldn't like that and I tried to explain to him that we didn't promise each other anything, that we were keeping our options open, but I don't know if he got that. Anyway, he<em> did </em>want to cuddle with me and snuggled real close this morning, but when he woke up he yeeted himself of the bed when he realized what he was doing."</p><p> </p><p>Minho was impressed at how soulless he told the story. Jisung gaped at him for a moment before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." He looked in thought. "So what do you wanna do then?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Minho threw his hands up. "I want him to like me, and I want to get over him, I want you to make a choice, but I also want you to make one when you're ready, and I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Chan anymore and at the same time I do." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung grabbed his hand and he immediately felt ten times better. </p><p> </p><p>"...and I also want to explain everything to Chan because he seems worried and he maybe deserves to know, but on the other hand I already know the answer and I don't want to be rejected…" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded. "I understand, I'm still struggling as well, but unlike you, it's because I don't know what I want. I want to be with you both, but I don't know how well that'll go, how fast you can get over Chan, and if Chan even likes me, and if he does, if he'll be okay with that. On the other hand I feel like I should be with you because I already know you like me back and I already know that I like what you have to offer, but…"</p><p> </p><p>"...But you can't help but wonder about Chan too? If he likes you? What he has to offer?" Minho finished the sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm afraid to ask him. I don't know how to bring it because it's all pretty new for me as well." </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded, he totally understood Jisung. He squeezed the others hand to show his support, even though he didn't know the solution to their problems yet. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While they roamed the town, Chan saw Minho and Jisung holding hands again, like they did during their hike as well. Chan sighed, he still felt jealous. He thought he was doing a good job getting over them, but then yesterday Jisung suddenly gave him a kiss, and he cuddled with Minho all night… <em> See? This is why I didn't want to room with him, but if I tell him I'll hurt him again. </em> There was an ongoing conflict within Chan about what was the right balance between distancing himself from them and, well, doing what he wants. Chan also didn't understand why Minho and Jisung were acting so weird about that they liked each other but wanted to wait? or 'keep the options open'? What did that even mean? <em> They obviously like each other and make each other happy, so why not just be together? Do they just not want to give it a name? </em> Chan shook his head, <em> it's probably none of my business, </em>he had already established that, but he couldn't help but be curious, and worry a little. </p><p> </p><p>Later they ate some lunch, walked a little longer and then headed back to the motel. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh guys, now that everything is fine again, hopefully, right?" Jeongin looked at his friends and they nodded. "We can play truth or dare!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sounds fun!" Felix agreed and Changbin agreed as well. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hmm… It should be fine right? I'll only be suspicious if I object. </em>Chan nodded as well as the rest, and he smiled at Jeongins bright grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'll start!" Jeongin plopped down on Changbin and Felixs bed. "Seungmin truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin, he <em> just </em>recovered!" Minho gasped dramatically as he and Jisung sat down on his and Chans bed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, couples together it is then, </em>Chan thought as he sat down on Changbin and Felixs bed along with the owners. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, sure, I'll do dare, hit me." Seungmin challenged Jeongin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Spicy, that's nice. Although now that you have a boyfriend, truth would maybe be spicier?" Jeongin mused. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, truth then, whatever." Seungmin shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we allowing this, guys?" Changbin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if Jeongin knows a spicier truth than dare, it's fine." Minho said. "As long as you don't switch after you've heard the question." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well then, if everyone agrees I'll do truth." Jeongin nodded when he got confirmation from the rest. "Okay, what about Hyunjin do you think is most sexy? Like, it can be an action too." </p><p> </p><p>Chan choked on his own spit as he saw Minho give him a high five. </p><p> </p><p>"I should've expected this." Seungmin rolled his eyes, cheeks dusted with a little pink. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we already know everything you like about him, now we wanna know what's sexy." </p><p> </p><p>"I think you already know that Jeongin." Seungmin shot back. </p><p> </p><p>"Gross. Yeah, I already know what <em> I </em>find sexy about Hyunjin, but now it's your turn, and for you it's different than for me, so." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was hiding behind Seungmin in embarrassment and Chan could really relate to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Uhm, what's most sexy about Hyunjin is uhm… when, uhm, he just showered and pulls a hand through his hair and stuff." Seungmins voice got softer as he spoke and Hyunjin tackled him, hiding his head in Seungmins neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Bet that's very sexy yeah." Jeongin grinned at the two embarrassed boys. </p><p> </p><p>"It's your turn now, Seungmin!" Chan said, wanting to end the embarrassing subject. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm yeah." Seungmin slowly sat up again, and Hyunjin slowly showed his face again. "Chan, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Me? Well, luckily it's not Jisung or Minho, I can do truth then, right? Or should I do dare? No, that's suspicious for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, truth." He tried to say it with a little confidence. </p><p> </p><p>"Was the fortune teller right about you too? I mean, as in that you were jealous?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck. I can't lie now, but I already told them I felt like I couldn't live up to Jisung…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Y--" Chans voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Yes, but I was tired and in a bad mood, so she probably sensed that mostly." </p><p> </p><p>"You were actually jealous?" Minho asked and Chan couldn't look at him. "Because you thought you couldn't be as good as a roommate as Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, no, not only because of that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait that was the day after you overheard--" </p><p> </p><p>"I've already answered the question!" Chan interrupted Jisung, he didn't need him drawing any conclusions. "It was a long time ago, and as I said, I was tired and in a bad mood. It's not important anymore." </p><p> </p><p>He lied a little, but this wasn't part of the truth question anymore so he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, yeah you're rooming with me now, but--" </p><p> </p><p>"Changbin! Truth or dare?" Chan needed them to stop asking questions, he knew he was just postponing it, especially from Minho, but he didn’t need Minho and Jisung to work together, or even to work with everyone. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin looked in between him and Minho and Jisung before settling his eyes on Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I think I can go with dare? I trust you Chan." </p><p> </p><p>Chan grinned at Changbins plea. <em> Maybe if I do something somewhat embarrassing, they'll forget about what just happened.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Give someone here a kiss." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin looked fake betrayed and slapped him, whining. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, it's not that bad Binnie, c'mere and gimme a kiss." Jisung puckered his lips out. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to kiss anyone on the lips!" Changbin squeaked and Jisung pouted and pointed to his cheek after. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't pick me or Minnie." Hyunjin said as he hugged Seungmin in protection. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, like I want that." Changbin rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Pick me then!" Jisung poked his finger in his cheek harder. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… Okay then…" Changbin gave an itty bitty little shy kiss and shrieked as Jisung gave one back. </p><p> </p><p>Jisungs smiled big and bright and Chans heart swelled up. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyone else wanna give me a kiss? Or wants to receive a kiss?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes if it makes you smile like that-- no. Stop.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sure yeah, go for it Sungie." Minho smiled as Jisung gave him a kiss, and Chan had very mixed feelings about it. </p><p> </p><p>His chest tightened in jealousy, but it was also very cute. </p><p> </p><p>"Cute!" Felix squealed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, uhm, Hyunjin, truth or dare?" Changbin turned to the tall boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, truth." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, uhm, ouch! Jeongin!" Changbin rubbed the arm Jeongin nudged, and Jeongin whispered something in his ear. "Okay, well then, what is the most, uhm, sexy about Seungmin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God Jeongin." Seungmin sighed as Jeongin just grinned and Minho high fived him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, like when he's all serious and responsible and stuff…" Hyunjin mumbled and hid his head in Seungmins neck again, both of them getting embarrassed again. </p><p> </p><p>"Haha! This is so enjoyable!" Minho laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Chan smiled as well, <em> they seem to have forgotten about my question luckily.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Felix truth or dare?" Hyunjins voice sounded muffled in Seungmins neck and Seungmin shivered and giggled at the tickling sensation. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm… Dare! Go for it!" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin let go of his boyfriend and looked around while thinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm… Give Channie a big hug for being so amazing and responsible and for working so hard this whole trip!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Gladly!" Felix tackle hugged Chan onto the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys--" Chan protested, laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"This is the best non-spicy dare you can give someone, good job Hyunjin." Minho laughed and his friends agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Sungie, truth or dare?" Felix asked, still hugging Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Dare!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah with Felix that's a safe bet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I dare you to give someone a kiss as well!" Felix shook Chan as if he asked <em> him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Boring, he already did that, and Changbin too." Jeongin sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"I was planning on giving someone else a kiss anyway." Jisung got up from the bed and crawled on top of Chan and Felix. "I don't think you'll mind if I give our hard worker over here a kiss." </p><p> </p><p>Before Chan could process who of him and Felix he meant, Jisung gave him a big fat kiss that was dangerously near his mouth. Chans ears and cheeks became bright red and his heartbeat sped up twenty times. <em> That was a mistake, right?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Okay yeah if you do it <em> that </em>close to his mouth I'm not complaining." Chan barely heard Jeongin over his beating heart and racing thoughts. "And Chan deserves it yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he does." Jisung smiled and Chan felt like he was going to explode, fighting off all kinds of thoughts he shouldn't be having. <em> What is he doing? </em> Chan was <em> so </em> confused. <em> He doesn't like me. I </em> know <em> that.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't." Chan managed to bring out, <em> not when I'm being like this. </em>"But, uhm, thanks." He added a little bit as an afterthought. "Let's move on." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Jisung said and barely moved off of Felix and him. "Channie, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, not everyone has been asked yet, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"There's no rule against asking someone twice before everyone has had a turn." Minho commented, <em> shit, of course Minho would agree to this. </em>"And I haven't been asked anything yet, but I don't have any objections. Anyone else?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nope." Jeongin agreed along with the rest. </p><p> </p><p>Chan tried his best to hide his nervousness as Jisung looked at him, face too close for Chans liking. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I'll do dare." </p><p> </p><p>It was probably suspicious, but it was better than picking truth and Jisung asking an exposing question, and he trusted Jisung not to make him do something embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Jisung sat up, leaving some room for Chan to breath and for him to think. "Uhm, gimme a kiss back." </p><p> </p><p>"Again with the kisses?" Hyunjin laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"If you were going to ask that, why not pick Minho?" Chan asked, wanting to postpone his dare to get mentally ready. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I wanted you to pick truth!" Jisung answered. "And you giving me a kiss back is as good as Minho doing it." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? Now he's definitely lying. Did I go too far by almost exposing them? Do they not want others to know?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, okay then." Chan slowly leaned over to Jisung, closing his eyes as he gave him a light kiss on his cheek, barely feeling the soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>"That was even less of a kiss than Binnie gave me." Jisung pouted and Chan felt a little bad. "You don't want to do it?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, sorry, you know I get embarrassed easily." Chan apologized sincerely, averting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Then do it again." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't complete the dare because it wasn't a proper kiss." Jisung explained and offered his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Chans heart sped up again. <em> Jeez Chan, you know Jisung just likes giving and receiving kisses. Just do it.  </em></p><p> </p><p>So he did. He tried to empty his mind while pressing his lips on Jisungs soft cheek, but he couldn't help but enjoy it as he felt Jisung smile. <em> Okay enough now.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Was that good enough?" Chan smiled at Jisungs smile while he nodded. "Okay, uhm, do I ask someone now? Or does anyone else want?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go since I haven't asked anything yet." Minho said and Chan got nervous. "Chan. Truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Really? Me again?" Chan tried to act as if he didn't understand why. "This isn't fun for the rest like this, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll go later then. Someone else go." Minho leaned back against the headrest of the bed where now only three people sat. </p><p> </p><p><em> Thank god-- wait, later? </em> Chan sighed, <em> do I pick dare again then?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I know something!" Felix raised his hand. "Minho, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, I'll set an example and choose truth." Minho looked at Chan, obviously referring to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, how are you liking rooming with Chan until now?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Why is everything suddenly about me? </em>Chan didn't like all this attention. </p><p> </p><p>"I like it, obviously." Minho smiled. "I mean, he's stubborn sometimes yeah, but that's just Channie. He's good at cuddling, it's nice to see him after he has showered and just in general as well, it's nice to talk to him when he's not being stubborn, he can also be funny. Uhm, do I need to go on?"</p><p> </p><p>"No this is fine!" Chan said, although it wasn't up to him. "I'm sorry I made you think I thought you wouldn't like it with me, I just thought you would like it less than with others." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't, so. It's hard to compare anyway." Minho said. "Now Chan, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Still me?" Chans ears were already burning from all the attention. "Jeongin hasn't been asked something yet, I've already been asked something twice, and I've been involved in a few questions too. I feel like I'm going to explode from all this attention, guys." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sorry, I'll give you some time to cool down. Jeongin then, truth or dare?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll follow your example and choose truth." </p><p> </p><p>"Nice. Okay, uhm…" Minho looked around the room with an expression that looked kind of disinterested. "Any juicy things happened yesterday in your room?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know if I would call it 'juicy', but Hyunjin and Seungmin told each other they loved each other." Jeongin smiled so brightly, Chan felt the feeling he probably felt when he heard that. </p><p> </p><p>"Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!" Felix clutched his hands at his chest. "I wish I could've been there!" </p><p> </p><p>"It was really sweet, yeah." Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with a loving expression, and Hyunjin did the same. "But the moment didn't really last long because of Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>Despite his words, Seungmin didn't look like he blamed Jisung but like he was just teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em> just </em> came out of the shower and I suddenly hear you two saying you <em> love </em>each other, how can I not at least gasp?" Jisung defended dramatically, making everyone laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, since not everyone was there, I'll say it again." Hyunjin embraced his boyfriend, eyes filled with adoration. "I love you, Seungmin." </p><p> </p><p>Chan didn't know it was possible, but Seungmin smiled even brighter than Jeongin did just before. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Hyunjin." </p><p> </p><p>Felix theatrically fell back on the bed, fake sobbing, and Chan laughed. <em> Well, now they'll definitely remember this as a good trip.  </em></p><p> </p><p>They did some more questions, not about Chan, making him forget again about how the attention was focused at him a while ago until it was Minhos turn again. </p><p> </p><p>"Channie, truth or dare?" There was the inevitable question. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Truth or dare indeed? Minho just chose dare as well, so I'll just pretend I forgot he wanted me to pick truth? Hmm, no Minhos too smart for that. Maybe he'll just accept I don't want to pick truth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, sure I'll do dare." </p><p> </p><p>"Really? What question are you dreading so much?" Minho asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want me to pick truth so much?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't act dumb, Chan. You've been acting weird ever since that day we went to the fair and you're avoiding all questions about it." </p><p> </p><p>"That's because it's not important." Chan said, knowing it was a weak defense. "I already said it was because I was tired and I was a little jealous because I felt like I couldn't be a good roommate."</p><p> </p><p>He hoped that now he explained it himself, they would let it go. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that the whole truth, though?" Minho unfortunately didn't let it go. "Why won't you pick truth then, while I've obviously been hinting that I want you to pick truth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe because not everything is everyones business." Chan said more harshly than he intended. "Sorry, but it's not like you and Jisung are telling me everything about why you two have been acting a little weird lately, but you tell me not to worry so I don't ask further or try to get it out during truth or dare." </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, guys what's going on?" Hyunjin asked, but his question was ignored by Chan and Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"But Jisung and I aren't the ones acting distant." Minho looked at him intensely, but then his expression softened. "I don't want to fight again Channie, but I'm worried. Jisung and I already told you everything is fine with us, and we <em> mean </em>that. But even if it wasn't, we have someone to talk to. Do you have that?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan looked down, it was true he didn't talk to anyone about it, but he didn’t want to burden anyone with it, and besides, he felt ashamed for still not having gotten over his <em> two </em>crushes. </p><p> </p><p>"No, but it's not really something anyone can help me with, and! it's not that bad. It'll be fine, I just need some time." He looked at Minho to try and convince him. </p><p> </p><p>"But doesn't it involve me and Jisung?" Minho asked. "Can't we help?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan couldn't keep eye contact with the other, and he felt a hand from Jisung on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"And if we can't, I know it helps just telling someone about it, even if they can't help." Jisung added. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks guys, but we're all acting as if something is seriously wrong while it's not." Chan waved his hands in defense. "As I said, I just need some time." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That would be the truth if they didn't act like this, worrying about me, cuddling me, giving me kisses.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chan…" Minho sighed. "I want to believe you, really, but this has been going on since before the fair, right? Has it become any better since then? I mean, you're still acting, like, a little distant or hesitant around me and Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>"Does it have anything to do with what you overheard the night before the fair?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan did his best not to react to Jisungs question. He was very conflicted, he didn't want his friends to worry, but he also really didn't want to tell them, he wanted to solve this on his own. Jisung and Minho didn't need to feel bad about not liking him, and he didn't want things to get awkward, although things weren't optimal right now either. Everything would be so much better if he could just get over himself, but how could he do that? </p><p> </p><p>"Can we drop this now, please?" Chan hesitantly looked up at Jisung and Minho, but their looks weren't promising. </p><p> </p><p>"But don't you think that because it involves us, we should know about it? I mean, it affects us a little too." Minho kept on going. </p><p> </p><p>Chan bit his lip, thinking about what to answer. He felt Jisung move beside him, going over to the other bed again, and whispered something in Minhos ear. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? …tell him?" Chan heard Minho whisper back. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys need a moment alone?" Seungmin asked and Minho and Jisung looked at each other before whispering things again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's already getting evening, so about time we go to the restaurant we picked out." Chan announced, relieved that they got to do something different than repeat the same argument over and over. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay." Jisung said and whispered one last thing to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>The two continued their talk on the way to the restaurant, and almost every time Chan looked back at them, they were looking at him. <em> What's going on? Are they now planning to tell me their thing in order to get me to tell them my thing?  </em></p><p> </p><p>At the restaurant it was relatively quiet, taking some time to see if the argument would continue, but Minho and Jisung were still softly talking to each other. After a while, Changbin just started a conversation with the rest and everything got livelier again, and Chan relaxed a little when Minho and Jisung joined the conversation. Only when the food arrived it quieted down again. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Channie?" Chans heart sank hearing Jisung say his name, he was not ready to begin again. "Can Minho and I talk to you when we're back at the motel?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another cliffhanger :o (and me overusing the truth or dare trope? what are you talking about?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. He liked both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So they told them what happened, all the way from the beginning where Jisung and Minho had a moment and Jisung told Felix about it, which Chan overheard, to Chan telling Jisung to confess to Minho and Jisung accidentally doing that, to what they talked about a moment ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that is almost me getting hypnotized level messy.” Seungmin commented. “This trip has been quite a, uhm, trip hasn’t it?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They finally talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Channie?" Chans heart sank hearing Jisung say his name, he was not ready to begin again. "Can Minho and I talk to you when we're back at the motel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends stopped eating and all looked at him. Chan hesitated for a second, thinking about what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… I don't know, I don't really have anything to say anymore." Chan said while picking at his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some things to say, actually." Jisung answered, and when Chan looked up at him, he saw Minho looking a little nervous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't only do this to make me talk as well." Chan pleaded. "If you guys don't want to tell me, just don't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, uhm, the thing we want to tell you has something to do with you, and I don't know if it's anything similar to what you, uhm, don't want to tell us, but we felt like if we say you have to tell us because it involves us, we have to tell you, and we were thinking about telling you soon anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisungs words were vague and only confused Chan more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he saying that the reason why they aren't in a relationship involves me? Wait, do they </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm jealous? No that doesn't make sense, why then not just tell me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chans curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to agree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, if you have something to tell me, I'll listen." </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every step they walked back to the motel, Jisung got more nervous. Yes, it was his idea to tell Chan, because even though Minho agreed, Minho of course wouldn't suggest it knowing Chan doesn't like him back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, maybe he realized it now that he has roomed with him? Or he was lying in the ferris wheel? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>big of a stretch since it would be a Chan thing to feel bad about a crush on Minho after he hears Jisung has one too, but Jisung didn't want to bet on it, not wanting to get his hopes up for Minho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And if he has a crush on Minho, that would lower the chances for me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we'll find everything out soon, I hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung was pulled out of his thoughts by Minho grabbing his sweaty hand with his own sweaty hand, but Jisung liked how it steadied his nerves a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung help." Minho whispered. "I'm so fucking nervous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, he must be nervous about possibly getting rejected, but what do I say? I can't even calm myself down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice one, Jisung. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Uhm, but I think Chan will be okay about it. I mean, he said it's possible to like two people at the same time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung knew it wasn't much of a pep talk for Minho, but Jisung himself felt a little better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right." Minho sighed and squeezed Jisung hand. "It'll be fine, I'll just focus on hoping for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That comment made Jisungs heart sink, he wanted to be with both of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, and he hadn't thought about what he'd do if Chan liked only him back, but didn't want him to be with both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'd rather then have him </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like me back, so at least I don't have to make a choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got back and Jisung felt like he could pass out from nerves. He looked at Minho and saw he wasn't doing that much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we'll leave you three alone and hang in the other room." Felix said and pulled his friends along to the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment while Chan sat on the bed opposite to Jisung and Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, where to start…" Jisung awkwardly scratched his neck, they hadn't thought about their plan of attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just do it, just begin, that's the hardest part. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung relied on his ability to rant once he opened his mouth and went for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how, uhm, you told me to confess to Minho? And I did, but that actually wasn't my plan at that moment, because, uhm, there was something else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But luckily I understood, because I also had-- have, uhm, the same something else." Minho helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled thankfully at Minho not leaving him alone in telling this. He saw Chan looking confused and Jisung remembered to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that was really a miracle." He chuckled. "Uhm, you know how you said that it's possible to like two people at once? Uhm, yeah… Uhm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest as Chan looked at him in what looked like anxiousness and maybe anticipation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both like you as well." Minho said so quickly Jisung wasn't sure at first if he had actually said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho squeezed Jisungs hand even harder than he scrunched up his face in fear of Chans reaction. Chan just looked like he saw a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-- what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now it's your turn to say it." Minho nudged Jisung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, uhm, we both like you as well." Jisung said slower than Minho, gauging Chans reaction at every word, but Chan was just frozen in his previous state, eyes big, skin pale. "Channie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is-- is this a joke?" Chan sounded like he could barely speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he so surprised?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jisung wanted to know what went on in his head so badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it isn't!" Minhos voice wavered a little. "Chan, please talk to us. I don't want to fight anymore, even if you don't like us back that way, just talk to us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan bit his lip and Jisung saw his eyes getting watery before he hid his face in his hands, letting out shaky breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung bit his lip too and looked at Minho who looked like he could cry as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid." Chan shook his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Minho shared a confused look before they hesitantly approached the older boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Channie? Why are you sorry?" Jisung managed to bring out and carefully placed a hand on Chans shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan broke out of his position and tightly hugged the two in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like you both as well!" He sobbed into their shoulders and let out a trembling sigh. "Sorry, I'm just so relieved… and-- and also so sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan slowly let go and wiped his hands along his wet cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm-- so-- I actually had, uhm, the same something as you…" He said in between increasingly less shaky breaths. "And, uhm, I'm sorry I was being so stubborn and-- yeah, just being stubborn. I just didn't dare to think you could like me as well when you said you had a crush on Minho and you two had had a moment, Minho almost, uhm, kissing you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jisung shared a look again while processing what had Chan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, what a messy situation that was…” Minho sighed after a moment. “But I get it now, Chan. I get why you acted the way you did, and why you lied to Jisung about having a crush on me and stuff… I get how you felt, because I thought you didn’t like me back as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Minho…” Chan looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No sadness and apologizing anymore. Everything is how we hoped it would be, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guyssssss!” Jisung enveloped them both in a hug. “Yes it was all messy and confusing, but! everything ended up well, right? No, not well, everything ended up just like we wanted, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung kissed his two crushes-- boyfriends? on their foreheads and grinned at their smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, it did, but, uhm, you two aren't mad at me?" Chan tried to look at both Jisung and Minho at the same time. "I mean, for lying and being kind of insufferable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just said I understood why you acted the way you did." Minho laughed. "I forgive you, of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho gave Chan a quick kiss on his lips, startling the other. Jisung smiled at both of their red ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have to say it, but I, of course, forgive you too, Channie." Jisung said and copied Minho and gave him a short kiss on his soft plump lips as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, no, I actually don't forgive you." Minho had a teasing look on his face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what is he planning? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'll forgive you if you kiss me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Smart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chans blush spread to his cheeks as he panicked a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's so cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung smiled and wanted them to hurry up so he could get a proper kiss from Chan as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan turned himself more towards Minho and let out a breath before he gently cupped Minhos face and softly kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt butterflies race through his chest in anticipation as he saw how they kissed. He saw a lot of relief mixed into the whirlpool of emotions that went into the kiss, and Jisung understood, because he felt very relieved as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Now I don't know if I actually forgive you yet either…" Jisung fake pondered after Minho and Chan parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Minho snorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys don't want to go first?" Chan motioned between the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's been a while since we've kissed yeah, but I think I should forgive you first." Jisung smiled and leaned closer to Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes of course." Chan nodded with a smile and cupped Jisungs cheeks as he had done with Minho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan brought their faces closer together and kissed him. At first, they were both smiling against each other, but it slowly melted into a proper kiss. Chans lips felt similar to Minhos, soft and thick, but his ways were definitely different. He liked both. The kiss wasn't that long, but it was sweet and warm and Jisung felt a little overwhelmed with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Minho gimme a kiss before we tell the rest they can come here again, because you two share a bed and can kiss all you want tonight." Jisung pouted, but he thought Minho and Chan deserved some more time together to let it sink in that they actually liked each other, unlike they previously thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly." Minho grinned and took Jisung in his arms to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felix, you seem to know what's going on." Jeongin said after Felix closed the door connecting the two rooms behind him. "Enlighten us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they'll tell us after they've talked, though." Seungmin said as Hyunjin positioned himself basically on top of him while he sat on the bed. "It's not Felixs place to tell us I think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, it's not." Felix agreed. "And I indeed know what's going on from Jisung and Minhos side, not from Chan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, like a little bit too, but I'm confused so actually I know nothing." Changbin added. "You guys probably know more if you like, deduce or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay then, deducing it is, let's see if we can get it right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, well obviously Minho and Jisung have some kind of thing going on or something with the hand holding and stuff lately." Jeongin began. "I mean, we all saw that coming with their answers to the are your hearts connected questions…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Chan was, like jealous at the fair, but maybe he still is..?" Seungmin joined in. "And he said it was possible to like two people at once, so maybe he likes both of them but also thought they like each other, so he didn't want to room with Minho?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, yeah that could be true…" Jeongin nodded. "But in the ferris wheel Chan told Jisung he didn't have a crush on Minho, but that would be a lie then, which isn't that surprising if he likes both of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then the question is, do Minho and Jisung like Chan too?" Hyunjin wondered as he hugged Seungmin, head resting on the others shoulder. "That would be kinda crazy, but also really sweet, and I can imagine it, I mean, Jisung almost kissed him on the mouth during truth or dare, and Minhos words to Chan… He really wanted to room with Chan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin looked at Felix and Changbin to see if they were remotely close to the truth and he saw them gaping in awe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So we're spot on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeongin grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys think Chan likes them too?" Felix asked. "I mean think Chan likes them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin laughed. "Ah, so we're right. Then if Jisung and Minho are going to tell Chan they like him as well as each other, everything will be fine I think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay if everything will be fine, I can just give Seungmin all the hugs and kisses." Hyunjin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and did as he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend covering his boyfriend in kisses for no other reason than that he just wanted to. He wouldn't say it out loud, but his friends knew that he actually found it cute when Hyunjin and Seungmin were being grossly sappy, because if his friends were happy, he was too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix went to listen at the door if he could hear anything, he had the excuse that he knew what was going on, so he was allowed to try and eavesdrop. Meanwhile, Changbin just sat on the floor fanning himself and waiting for Felix to say something other than ‘I hear them talking, but I can’t make out any words.’, and Hyunjin and Seungmin continued their make out and cuddle session. Jeongin found it quite a funny sight to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few times Felix announced they had stopped talking, and then announced they started again, but he still couldn’t make out full sentences. He also thought he heard them laughing a little, it also could’ve been crying, but he didn’t hear any distress in their voices so they kept it at laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quiet again.” Felix said once more. “They’ve now had three somewhat regular silences with a few sentences in between. What are they doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, like taking turns kissing each other or something?” Jeongin just said whatever. “I mean, three adds up to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix turned more towards Jeongin with a cute surprised look on his face. “You think-- Ahh!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The connecting door opened, hitting Felix who dramatically fell to the ground. The scene, again, was hilarious to see: Minho, Jisung and Chan standing bewildered in the door opening, Felix lying on the ground, Changbin looking back at what happened, still sitting, still fanning himself, and Hyunjin, who was lying on top of Seungmin, looked back while Seungmin tried to see past Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Felix?” Chan immediately sat down next to his younger friend to check if he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where you </span>
  <em>
    <span>eavesdropping</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix?” Minho laughed. “That’s hilarious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear everything?” Jisung asked, not seeming to be afraid if that was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t hear anything, no, we only got when you three were silent or not.” Jeongin said. “But we theorized what you guys might’ve been talking about, and, uhm, part of it was accidentally confirmed by Felix, but we’re curious if we got the rest right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked up at Jeongin while stroking Felixs head where he was hit and laughed. “No one of us can mind our own business, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we’re all so close, no need to keep any secrets.” Minho waved a hand. “Anyway, let’s put them out of their misery and tell them what happened, although I have the feeling they already know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they told them what happened, all the way from the beginning where Jisung and Minho had a moment and Jisung told Felix about it, which Chan overheard, to Chan telling Jisung to confess to Minho and Jisung accidentally doing that, to what they talked about a moment ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is almost me getting hypnotized level messy.” Seungmin commented. “This trip has been quite a, uhm, trip hasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The friend group laughed and reminisced about every crazy event that had happened during the trip, and even though some of the bad things weren’t that long ago, they laughed about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, tomorrow is going to be a long drive to the last hotel, and if we want to do another trail we have to leave early.” Chan said after a while, eliciting groans from the people who, unlike Jeongin, couldn’t wake up early.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After having gotten ready for bed, Minho jumped on the bed and spread his arms out to Chan, carrying a bright smile on his face. The older boy looked startled for a second, but then a smile appeared on his face as well. Chan climbed on top of Minho and hugged him so tight that he almost couldn't breath anymore. Chan buried his head in the crook of Minhos neck, tickling Minho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but not kissing me yet? I'm offended. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eek-- Chan you're tickling me!" Minho laughed and tried to stop his friend-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Hey, hey Channie. Less tickling, more kissing please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to get a hold of Chans head and make him look at him. Minho pouted in order to get his point across and Chan laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, yeah his smile is heavenly, but we've waited so long for this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minho pouted harder, but Chan only laughed harder at that. Minho couldn't help but smile now too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Channnnn." He whined while laughing. "Don't you think we've waited long enough? Stop laughing so we can kiss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry-- sorry." Chan tried to stop laughing. "But your pouting face is just so funny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho hmphed, but he couldn't be mad at Chan when he was laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I do have enough of waiting, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought and, since Chan had almost stopped laughing, he brought Chans face closer and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a startled sound, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Minho still felt some relief coming from the other and himself, but it was different than earlier today. Now they felt like they could finally properly kiss, instead of still being a little hesitant, not completely believing that the other liked them back. Minho tried to pull Chan closer than was physically possible, because felt like if he didn't, Chan might escape his grip again. Fortunately, his new boyfriend showed him through the way he kissed back, and through the way he embraced him and gently caressed his hands over Minhos back and arms, that he wasn't going anywhere. They gasped for air many times, but went in again every time, not getting enough of the other, and also feeling a little like they had to make up for all the unnecessary arguments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed until their lips were sore and they were too tired to move. Minho looked to the side, remembering where he was again, and saw that Felix and Changbin were already sleeping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How long have we been kissing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to be so tired in the morning." Chan panted, but Minho thought he could make out a little smile in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worth it." Minho grinned as he prompted Chan to relax in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Say that in the morning." Chan chuckled and got off of Minho. "Can I hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled and put Chans arms around him. "I'd like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night." Minho felt a soft kiss behind his ears as Chan wished him good night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night." He said back as he softly squeezed the others hands and closed his eyes with a wide smile on his face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You're my alarm, I'll be your seatbelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hmm? What did I hear?" Minhos sleepy head appeared, a dazed expression on his face. "Channie crashed the car?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, but you almost made him." The youngest pointed an accusing finger. </p><p> </p><p>Minho raised his hand to point at himself, but realized he was holding Jisungs too so he just went with it. "Me?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now that everything is solved it's time for some jokes (prepare for me using Jeongin and Minho as my outlet for dirty jokes...)<br/>they're also all saps</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning Seungmin got woken up by the harsh sound of the alarm they had set. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ughhh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groaned and tried to reach for the phone laying on the bedside table between the two beds, but two long and skinny arms were holding him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin can you stop the alarm? I can't reach…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If even Jeongin needs to be woken up by an alarm, it's too early, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin thought as he heard Jeongin groan and grab the phone to turn off the alarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinnie, you awake?" Seungmin gently shook his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin responded by hugging him tighter and burying his head in Seungmins chest. Seungmin sighed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> don't tempt me to lay back down and go back to sleep in your arms…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinnie… It's time to wake up." He tried to escape Hyunjins grip, but the other only held on tighter, slinging his legs around him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin let out a breathy laugh and turned them over so he laid on top of Hyunjin. He couldn't help but give his cute sleepy boyfriend a few kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm supposed to be your alarm for the trip, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slowly and barely nodded into his chest, but didn't move or release his grip after. Seungmin sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drastic measures are necessary, I see. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, your alarm is telling you to wake up so wake up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin mustered up all his strength to violently roll over while Hyunjin held him and yeet them off the bed. The bed wasn't broad enough to roll over fully, so Hyunjin landed on top of Seungmin, but it was worth it since Hyunjin immediately opened his eyes to check if his boyfriend was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus christ, what happened? Everyone okay?" Seungmin heard Jisung say while the light was turned on by probably Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I got Hyunjin awake." He answered and smiled at a bewildered Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got Jisung wide awake as well." Jeongin laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But are you okay?" Hyunjin helped Seungmin stand up and examined the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to throw us off the bed. I would have woken up if I knew you were going to hurt yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin just laughed at Hyunjin being completely awake and worried already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you wouldn't have believed me and just would've continued your sleep." Seungmin sought eye contact with the other and smiled to reassure him he was fine and he was just joking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can't help that you're just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Hyunjin slung his arms around Seungmins waist and tiredly leaned on him, softly swinging them while he lazily gave him slow and lingering kisses on his neck. "I could fall asleep right here and now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time for morning slow dances guys, we need to get ready to go." Jeongin demanded. "Seungmin, I thought you were supposed to be responsible, but I guess even you can be swayed. Literally." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin rolled his eyes and looked over to Hyunjin again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I guess I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am </span>
  <em>
    <span>a little soft for Hyunjin, no scratch that, I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>very </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft for this cute and-- sleeping? guy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Jinnie don't fall asleep again." Seungmin shook Hyunjin awake. "Let's go get ready, we can sleep some more in the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They greeted the people from the other room who looked equally as tired as them, and got their bags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god Minho you look horrible." Jeongin commented. "Did you even sleep?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I slept great!" Minho tried to be enthusiastic, but it failed. "Not for that long, though, but it was, yes Chan I'm going to say it, worth it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn't understand what Minho said, but he was too tired to try to figure it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's unfair that Chan doesn't look horrible while he slept as little as I did…" Minho continued and sighed dramatically. "This whole relationship is built on jealousy isn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan, please translate." Hyunjin mumbled, almost dozing off against Seungmin again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you guys didn't fight again did you?" Jisung was already panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! No not at all!" Chan assured. "Why would Minho then say it was worth it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I mean we fought with our lips if you know what I mean." Minho wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmmm. No, now that I think about it it was more of a dance? A passionate conversation? Maybe--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kissed all night, okay we get it." Jeongin cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This relationship is built on jealousy indeed." Jisung sighed, and when he saw Chan getting a little paler, he quickly added: "We're joking! Sorry, too soon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I was just reminded of my own jealousy and how I hurt you guys with it…" Chan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I think that means it was too soon Channie." Jisung walked over to the older boy to hug him and give him like ten thousand kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, you meant well." Chan smiled. "But let’s go check out and put our things in the van. I'll drive since I think I can handle little sleep a bit better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan gave Minho a teasing look, earning a little lighthearted shove. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is way better than them arguing all the time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they loaded their baggage into the van, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin along to sit in the back, while Chan encouraged Minho to sit next to Jisung. Felix sat in the front, Changbin in the middle, and Jeongin with Seungmin and Hyunjin in the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin saw Minho pull Jisung into a hug and lean back to rest while Hyunjin pulled him over as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lap." He muttered as he tried to pull Seungmins leg over his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about my seatbelt?" Seungmin smiled as Hyunjin whined in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be your seatbelt." Hyunjin continued to guide Seungmin to sit on his lap, and Seungmin let him. "You're my alarm, I'll be your seatbelt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so romantic, Jinnie." Seungmin laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his boyfriend pulled him close against him, Seungmin wrapped his arms around the other as well, and mirrored Hyunjin in resting his head on the others shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're warm…" Hyunjin mumbled into Seungmins neck, making him shiver despite feeling the warmth as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too." Seungmin snuggled closer to his boyfriend, and Hyunjin wiggled in response, both getting comfortable in each others arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentle hobbling of the van and Hyunjins hands softly massaging his back slowly lulled Seungmin into sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he woke up and turned his head on Hyunjins shoulder, he saw Jeongin awake as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there sleepy head." Jeongin said. "Had a nice dream?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Seungmin hummed, still waking up. He had had a nice dream indeed, it was about Hyunjin. He didn't remember the details anymore, but he remembered the feeling, which was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I dreamt about Jinnie." Seungmin smiled and snuggled his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had noticed." Jeongin grinned. "You'd think it'd be quiet when everyone is sleeping, but no, it was not, was it Chan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't…" Seungmin heard softly from the drivers seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? Was Minho sleeptalking? Or was I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin didn't have the energy to think clearly yet, so he just prompted Jeongin to elaborate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were like moaning Hyunjins name and stuff, and Minho was saying nonsense at first, but then he began about Jisung and cheeks and legs and whatnot, and then about Chan and water and shoulders and it was very funny." Jeongin explained, obviously exaggerating. "I mean, I thought you were bad, but you should've heard Minho. Chan was sooo embarrassed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin was not awake enough to be embarrassed by Jeongins comments, and he already felt warm because of Hyunjin. He looked back, but he couldn't see Chan that well. He imagined Chans ears were colored a deep red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin looked back at Hyunjin again, trying to get a glimpse of his sleeping face, but Hyunjins face was tucked into the crook of Seungmins neck, so he couldn't see. His boyfriend shifted in his position and huddled even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Minnie…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinnie." Seungmin smiled and tenderly kissed Hyunjins neck and stroked his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm feels nice…" Hyunjin mumbled, and kissed back with his soft lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips are the best, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seungmin thought as his boyfriend dragged his lips over his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Heat spread throughout his body when Hyunjin gently sucked at his skin, and Seungmin hummed in enjoyment, tangling his fingers in the others hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunjin…" Seungmin sighed, pressing himself against his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Chan! Please help, they're doing gross things again but now they're awake." Jeongin complained, making Seungmin realize Hyunjin wasn't the only one who existed in this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a little embarrassed now that he got aware of his situation, but it wasn’t like his cheeks could feel any hotter than they already did. Hyunjin finally looked up and around, eyes widening upon seeing Jeongin awake and looking at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey Innie, you're awake already too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and for quite a while so I heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even the things you two didn't hear because you were asleep." Jeongin exaggerated. "I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything luckily, and at least you weren't that loud, else Chan would've crashed the car probably." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hid his head in Seungmins shoulder, whispering a soft 'sorry' while hugging him firmly. Seungmin patted the others head, assuring him it was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? What did I hear?" Minhos sleepy head appeared, a dazed expression on his face. "Channie crashed the car?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost made him." The youngest pointed an accusing finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho raised his hand to point at himself, but realized he was holding Jisungs too so he just went with it. "Me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you. With your weird comments about Jisungs legs, and Chan and shoulders and water or something." Jeongin explained. "I mean, 'mmmm Chan water combination…'? What does that even mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snorted, he could already envision Minho muttering these weird words and Chan swaying the car upon hearing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahahaha, that's funny." Minho laughed sheepishly, he wasn't embarrassed at all. "What more did I say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan, why don't you tell him?" Jeongin grinned. "I'm sure you remember everything, maybe he even said things I didn't hear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No that was just nonsense." Chan squeaked, and Seungmin wasn't sure if that was the truth. "Uhm, you tell them. I'm driving." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin laughed, satisfied with the reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, you just mumbled Jisungs name and 'cheeks' for like five minutes and then said something about crushing his legs…" He began. "Then some nonsense before you began about Chan and water. Oh yeah, you also said something about dimples, and then you said something about Chans shoulders and crushing again, but I'm not sure how you meant that. I mean, you can't really crush Chans shoulders, and how can Chans shoulders crush something??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my sweet innocent Innie…" Minho leaned back again and began stroking his hands through Jisungs hair. "I don't think you want to know how I meant it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van jerked to the side for a moment before steadying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, I'm surrounded by disgusting people." Jeongin rolled his eyes. "Why must Felix sit all the way in the front? He is the only one I can trust… Felix… Felix…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin leaned over the seat, stretching his arms towards the front where Felix sat. Seungmins neck was hurting from looking back the whole time so he made the unfortunate decision to get off Hyunjins lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooooooo…" Hyunjin gripped him tightly to prevent him from moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jinnie, my neck hurts from looking back." Seungmin caressed Hyunjins cheek to try and sway him to let go. "Why don't we switch and you come sit on my lap? You can face forward." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped and unbuckled his seatbelt to do as Seungmin suggested, getting comfortable in his lap while Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjins waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ACK!!" Jeongin shouted, and Seungmin only saw Minho flying sideways. "Minho, Chan, keep your boyfriend in check! He shouldn't be kissing my arms!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you shouldn't dangle your arms in my face!" Jisung appeared as Minho imprisoned him again in his arms and pulled him away from Jeongin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's everyone yelling about?" Changbins groggy face appeared too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Changbin for once I'm glad you're here, you need to save me from these nasty people!" Jeongin grabbed the bewildered boy over the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Seungmin and Hyunjin nasty as well?" Minho gave a weird look and Seungmin just held Hyunjin more firmly while glaring back. "I see I missed some action." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> shut up Minho." Seungmin said, cheeks heating up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on guys..?" Now a sleepy Felix appeared as well, making his friends all talk through each other with his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, guys! GUYS!" Chan yelled, and everyone became quiet. "Good that you're all awake, because we arrived at the trail." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"and safely, luckily." he breathed after. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked the trail, first talking about what happened while most of them were asleep, but Jisung wasn't sure how much he could trust Jeongins narrative and Chan was too embarrassed to say things, but he didn’t correct Jeongin, so it was probably mostly true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho wants to </span>
  </em>
  <span>crush </span>
  <em>
    <span>my legs? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jisung looked at Minho, who winked causing heat to rise to Jisungs cheeks. Meanwhile, Jeongin was cackling at the embarrassment of his friends while he exposed them or Minhos comments about them or their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, who will sacrifice themselves and room with Minho and risk witnessing the crushing of several body parts and whatnot?" Changbin asked. "Not that Seungmin and Hyunjin are going to be any better from what I've heard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not going to do anything in front of you guys!" Seungmin defended because Hyunjin was too embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I heard Jeongin had to stop you from going too far back in the van." Minho inspected his nails and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-- I didn't know Jeongin was awake…" Hyunjin stuttered. "And it's not like we were planning to go 'too far' whatever that means." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever happened, I think it's safe to say that they won't do anything beyond kissing in front of anyone." Chan stopped the bickering, he looked tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, duh, he's the only one who hasn't slept in the van yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I can't promise that for Minho, but I will try to stop him if he tried to crush anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that last sentence, a small grin appeared on Chans face and Jisung chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unbelievable!" Minho gasped. "Who says </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be the only one crushing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, according to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm too flimsy to crush anything." Jisung crossed his arms, fake offended. "And I don't think Chan will be doing any crushing. At least not in front of other people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-- No I won't be." Chan stuttered, ears red. "Anyway, uhm, who wants to join which room?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I say Changbin has to sacrifice himself because he started about it." Jeongin raised his hand as he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin opened his mouth to protest, but Jeongin quickly spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have the bed for yourself since they'll probably try to squish themselves together in one bed. Unless Minho goes too far and he's kicked out of the bed, but then you should just let him sleep on the floor." Jisung smiled as Jeongin had everything planned already. "Don't you want a bed alone in this heat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin squinted his eyes, probably thinking about all the options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… A bed alone sounds very tempting in this heat indeed." He nodded. "I'll sacrifice myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Bin, it'll be fine." Chan patted a hand on Changbins shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span><em><span>Well</span></em><span>…" Minho started and Jisung tried to anticipate embarrassing comments. "</span><em><span>I </span></em><span>can't promise anything. I mean, what do you want from me when Chan is wearing a </span><em><span>tank top</span></em><span> and Jisung is wearing </span><em><span>those</span></em> <em><span>shorts? </span></em><span>How, then, can I </span><em><span>not</span></em><span>--" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough enough enough!" Jeongin clapped his hands in front of his ears and began chanting 'la's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho laughed and hugged an embarrassed Jisung and Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. I'll behave." He gave both of them a smooch. "I just like teasing you guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know." Chan sighed and smiled so fondly at Minhos grin, Jisung thought the butterflies in his stomach would make his legs give out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued the trail, Minho holding both of their hands with a big and cute grin on his face, all happy, which was how Jisung felt as well. Once they got back to the van, Jisung reluctantly let go of Minhos hand, but the thought of Chan possibly resting in his arms in a while made up for his loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere Channie, you are going to rest while Mingo drives." Jisung dragged the older boy along to sit in the back of the van, eliciting a cute surprised sound from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sitting there with them, even though it's Chan and Jisung. I have trust issues." Jeongin said. "I'll help Minho with the route, but as soon as you make gross comments, I'm crashing the whole shabam." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed at Jeongins theatrics and got into the van, Changbin next to Jisung and Chan and Felix next to Seungmin and Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got in, Jisung enveloped Chan in his arms. His boyfriend rested his head Jisungs chest and smiled up at him, dimples showing, causing Jisungs heart to leap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's gorgeous… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night, Sungie." Chan chuckled at himself and Jisung </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give him a kiss, so he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he gave multiple. He lifted Chan up a little and showered him in kisses, Chans giggles being music to his ears. Jisung giggled back, getting lost in the beauty of Chans smiling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jisung what are you doing over there? I cannot drive if I'm getting a heart attack!" Minho yelled from the drivers seat. "Let Chan rest before I yeet this van off the road because you two are so cute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear God, Jisung let him rest, I'm scared." Hyunjin clamped onto Seungmin. "I know the feeling of just wanting to yeet things because someone is too cute all too well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung burst into laughter and Jisung tried to get the other to close his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep!" Jisung put a hand on Chans eyes while they laughed. "Before we all die." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently rocked Chan, and while their laughter slowly died out, Chan grabbed his hand and played with it until he fell limb on Jisungs chest, Jisungs hand still in hands. Jisung stroked through the others hair while humming, and Changbin smiled at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's cute isn't he?" Jisung whispered and looked down at the sleeping boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is he still so handsome even when he is sleeping? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You both are." His friend replied. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had lots of fun writing an rereading this chapter jsjhgfrdg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I don't mind dying of a heat stroke if it's in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay, okay." Chan chuckled. "I guess it would be more fun for you too if you can talk with Felix and Jeongin instead of having to hear us."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! You're the best Chan!" Minho and Jisung cheered and hugged him. "And you too Binnie."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, who says Changbin can't talk to us too by the way?" Seungmin intervened laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"He can, we just won't listen." Hyunjin answered, entranced by his boyfriend for whatever reason. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're great at tuning Bin out aren't you Jinnie?" Seungmin nuzzled his nose against his boyfriends. </p><p> </p><p>"The best."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter and last day of the trip, minchansung finally have a night together.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they arrived at the last hotel, it was already time for dinner, so they changed into some nicer clothes for the last dinner of the trip. Of course Chan had already planned which restaurant they would be going to, even having made a reservation already. He wanted to treat his friends to something nice at the end of the trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the four from the other room came through the connecting door, Chan admired the effort everyone had put in to look extra nice. He swooned at Minho and Jisung with their hair swept out of their faces, wearing outfits flattering their different but equally nice bodies. Minho was wearing a short-sleeved button-up with high waisted slacks rolled up at the bottom and tight fitted at the thighs, while Jisung wore a poofy blouse paired with shorts and a belt to show of his tiny waist. Chan himself wore a see-through blouse with a tank top under, and some high waisted jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking fine, everyone." Minho acknowledged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Felix agreed. "And Chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>will all be paying tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? That's not necessary, I mean, it's not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>paid for the trip or dinners on my own, we all split the costs." Chan waved in dismissal. His friends are the nicest, but what difference does it make if they split it in seven or in eight? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> will pay." Jisung grinned and shared a look with Minho. "In fact, we hid your wallet so you can't take it with you. Now let's go! I'm sure you're hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was flabbergasted for a moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's why I couldn't find it. I thought I might have left it in the van. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends dragged Chan along for the first few steps until he followed out of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys! Wait, why are you insisting on paying so much?" Chan asked when his friends just walked, not explaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, because you literally carried this whole trip on your shoulders." Felix answered as if it was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your nice ass shoulders." Minho added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we wanted to do something back." Seungmin continued with a smile, ignoring Minhos comment. "It's not much, but with all the, uhm, things happening, we didn't have much time to plan something special, sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really don't have to!" Chan assured. "Seeing you guys have fun, despite some not so fun things happening, is more than enough!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we want to." Changbin patted Chan on the shoulder. "So additionally to us paying, I will give you permission to, uhm, do whatever you want tonight without me complaining. Hell, I'll even give you the room alone with Minho and Jisung and I'll sleep in the other room on the floor. That's how grateful I am, Chan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, that's not necessary." Chan felt embarrassed with all the attention, he never knew what to do when his friends wanted to do something for him. "Thank you, though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on Chan, let me do this for you." Changbin sounded sincere. "You deserve a night alone with both of them after all your struggles this trip. And I won't sleep on the floor, I'll gather all the extra pillows and blankets and I'll be fine! Besides, I think you'll make two certain people very happy with that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed towards Minho and Jisung who were looking at him expectantly, it was cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay." Chan chuckled. "I guess it would be more fun for you too if you can talk with Felix and Jeongin instead of having to hear us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You're the best Chan!" Minho and Jisung cheered and hugged him. "And you too Binnie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, who says Changbin can't talk to us too by the way?" Seungmin intervened laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can, we just won't listen." Hyunjin answered, entranced by his boyfriend for whatever reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're great at tuning Bin out aren't you Jinnie?" Seungmin nuzzled his nose against his boyfriends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The best." Hyunjin smiled and gave him a short kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled as they walked into the restaurant and asked for their table, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love my friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did you guys enjoy the trip as a whole?" He asked when they had ordered their drinks and meals. "I'm guessing from how you want to thank me that, despite some bad experiences, you all had fun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends nodded, some more vigorously than others, but all looked content with the trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Seungmin you too?" Chan looked at the younger boy. "I mean, you had the worst experiences I think. Did you still enjoy the trip?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The good memories and experiences outweigh the bad ones by far. I mean, all the hikes and trails I mostly enjoyed, all the games we played, the day at the beach! Even just talking nonsense with you guys is fun." He said and then turned to Hyunjin. "And of course I will never forget the moment Hyunjin told me he loves me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seungmin stop it, I'll cry." Hyunjin fanned his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jeongin said. "Did you enjoy the trip despite feeling, uhm, jealous for most of the trip?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> All eyes now were on Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I enjoyed it!" He exclaimed, and it was the truth. "Yeah it wasn't really fun to argue with Minho, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one being unreasonable, and I knew why I didn't feel optimal, it was in my hands, so it wasn't that bad. And most importantly, I saw you guys having fun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan…" Minho sighed, a fond smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! What was everyones favorite thing about the trip?" Felix excitedly asked. "Ah damn, that's a really hard question, isn't it? Hmmm, I think mine was playing all the games with you guys and cooking together!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine was the day at the beach!" Jeongin followed up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all began yelling parts of the trip they liked, everyone constantly adding to their lists of favorites. Chan couldn't be any happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the hotel, Changbin gathered his stuff and some pillows to head over to the other room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Have fun, I guess." Changbin said as he shuffled towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Minho grinned, making eye contact with the smaller boy whose eyes widened and cheeks heated up along with Chans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin quickly opened the door and to the others and left behind a laughing Minho, and an embarrassed Jisung and Chan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry guys, I was just messing with Bin." Minho casually plopped down on the bed. "Unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have fun in that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Let's take it easy." Jisungs cheeks were red as well. "I mean, this is all new to you two too, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Chan agreed. "Let's cuddle and see where things go from there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jisung walked to the bed where Minho was lounging, but they were faced with a dilemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who will sit in the middle?" Chan asked. "One of you can go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because you said that, you have to sit in the middle." Jisung pushed Chan onto the bed while Minho scooted over so Chan was squished in between his two boyfriends. "Okay, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>because you said that, also because you deserve it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Totally agree." Minho grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two deserve it too…" Chan mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But at this moment we want to thank you for everything you've done for us and the trip." Jisung placed a hand on Chans cheek to turn his head towards him, and placed a little kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan closed his eyes when feeling Jisungs lips on his, but it lasted too short. He made a sound in disappointment and leaned in to leave a longer kiss, pulling Jisung closer at the waist. As their mouths moved over the others, Chan felt Minhos hand slip around his waist and lips brush over his neck. Chan pulled back, gasping from lack of air and surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, not okay?" Minho looked up at him with his beautiful eyes. "I, uhm, wanted in too, but if that's too much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay." Chan replied and brushed a hand over the others cheek while Jisung grabbed Minhos hand and intertwined their fingers. "I'm just not used to two people kissing me at once." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I said, it's all new to us all." Jisung said as he softly massaged Minhos hand. "Oh! Do you think we can all kiss each other at once? Like, on the lips?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Chan laughed at the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can always try." Minho offered and leaned towards the other two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Jisung did the same, squishing their faces together and laughing at the failure. Their lips barely touched and they didn't know whether to close their eyes or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, this isn't working." Chan deadpanned, but didn't move away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chan! We're kissing, don't talk!" Minho said into their faces and pushed their faces even closer together and tried to manoeuvre his lips towards the other twos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't breathe, you're squeezing my nose." Jisung nasally sounded, but didn't move away either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That kinda worried Chan. He moved back and Jisung gasped for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, it's just like we actually kissed." Jisung said while catching his breath, making Chan laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you say that? It was the most romantic kiss I've ever had." Minho tried to be dramatic, but it came out soulless and Chan laughed even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled his two boyfriends closer into a hug, shaking them from side to side because he didn't know what to do with all the love he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh okay, we're going to suffocate me some more." Jisung smiled while he held the arm around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I love you guys so much." Chan kissed the top of their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we love you Channie." Jisung tried to reach over to grab both Minho and him, but he ended up pulling himself half over Chan to give both a kiss as well. "And Minho." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you two are so sappy." Minho rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face and reached over to complete the round of kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two snuggled against Chan while holding each other where they could as well, and they laid like that for a while, hands stroking over arms, heads and whatever else was in reach. Jisung left kisses wherever he could reach, making the other two giggle whenever he ended up in a ridiculous position trying to kiss a ridiculous part of their bodies. When the small boy got to Minhos lips he lingered a little longer, stealing more than one kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had to admit it felt a little awkward to see them kiss while lying on top of him, and he understood how Minho felt earlier, but he couldn't get himself to join in like Minho had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll get used to this, I guess, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought and smiled while thinking about doing things like this more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm… I'm really enjoying this, Sungie," Minho hummed as he pulled back. "but let’s not forget that tonight we're supposed to be spoiling Chan." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, just do what you want--" Chan protested, but Jisung held a finger to his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, no complaining." Jisung said and leaned in so that Chan could feel his breath on his skin. "You were going to be next anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisungs eyes fluttered between Chans eyes and lips before he kissed him again. Chan brushed his fingers along Jisungs cheek and jawline and he pulled Minho closer to signal he could join. He gasped again at the sensation of Minhos lips on his neck, but he held him close to tell him to continue. Their kisses were filled with gasps as it took some time for Chan to get used to two people kissing him at the same time, but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fumbled around, exploring all the options, and trying to find the right position between all the limbs flailing around and tangling. They tried to divide their affection equally and took turns kissing, and even though it was a bit awkward, it felt nice doing this with Jisung and Minho, it felt good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I'm beat." Minho panted after god knows how long, his head was red and his button-up was almost completely buttoned down. "Sorry guys, I'm old." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're old, then I'm definitely old." Chan laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you act like a five-year-old, so you're not old." Minho shot back as he unbuttoned the last button of his shirt and threw it away. "Also, Ji. How are you not dying of heat with that blouse?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked towards Jisung who was still wearing his blouse. Chan had lost his blouse somewhere on the way and they had gradually unbuttoned Minhos shirt, but Jisung was still wearing everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First of all, as you've already noticed, this blouse isn't easy to take off, and second of all--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no meat on your bones." Minho finished and Jisung nodded. "Well, now you know that next time you should wear something we can take off more easily." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snickered at the comment, and Chan gave Minho a light push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this was a very informative experience indeed." Jisung joked, although it actually kind of was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was." Chan smiled and got up. "Well, let's get ready for bed and then cuddle some more, shall we? I don't mind dying of a heat stroke if it's in your arms." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho snorted and Jisung slapped a hand in front of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't. We want you to live so we can be in the middle at least once as well." Minho said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This relationship really is built on jealousy, isn't it?" Chan laughed, and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not jealous anymore, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought and he felt it. He felt that Jisung and Minho liked him back, and he felt like later they would look back on the trip and they would laugh about the ridiculous situations they went through. They would laugh about how it had been messy but turned out to be perfect, and not only for the three of them, also for the rest of his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Een geslaagde trip dus. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look,,, I wasn't sure how to end the fic, I wanted to end with this sentence but it was in Dutch in my head and it didn't sound right in English.... 'Een geslaagde trip dus' roughly translates to 'so, a successful trip (it was)' or 'in conclusion/all in all, a successful trip', but it sounds weird because 'so' (= 'dus') is at the beginning in english and in dutch it's at the end in this context so it sounds more like a concluding remark. </p><p>anyway,,,, hoped you like the fic and the brief dutch lesson djkgnjkfh what did you guys think??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want, you can find me on <a href="https://kokoskwark.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/>And on <a href="https://twitter.com/kokoskwark?s=09">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>